


Schmetterling und Nachtfalter

by LucySummerlove



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucySummerlove/pseuds/LucySummerlove
Summary: Corinne Lambert besucht ihre Cousine Nathalie in Toronto, um nach dem Tod ihres Verlobten auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Nebenbei nimmt sie noch an einer Tagung teil, auf der sie einen Vortrag halten soll. Kaum in Toronto angekommen, hört Corinne nachts die Sendung des "Nachtfalters" und ruft prompt dort an...





	1. Chapter 1

 ~ 1. ~

_Dunkelheit. Strömender Regen. Ein junger Mann in langem Mantel schließt gerade eine Tür ab und überquert langsam die Straße, um auf den gegenüberliegenden Bürgersteig zu gelangen. Auf einmal hört man, wie ein Wagen heranzukommen scheint. Der junge Mann schaut sich um. Doch nichts ist zu sehen. Immer noch herrscht Dunkelheit. Dennoch ist das Geräusch eines Fahrzeuges zu hören. Es scheint sich schnell zu nähern... plötzlich blitzt kurz vor dem jungen Mann gleißendes Licht auf... und das Auto fährt ihn an und rollt über ihn hinweg ohne anzuhalten..._

 

„NEIN! NEIN! THOMAS!“

Schreiend und schweißgebadet fuhr das schwarzhaarige Mädchen vom Bett auf. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie schon wieder einmal von dem Unfall geträumt hatte, in dem ihr langjähriger Lebensgefährte zu Tode kam. Immer wieder suchte dieser Alptraum sie heim. Aber wen wunderte es? Schließlich lag es erst vier Monate zurück, dass sie Zeugin dieses schrecklichen Unglücks geworden war. Zwar hatte sie sofort einen Notarzt über ihr Handy gerufen und versucht, ihrem Freund so gut es ging zu helfen, aber umsonst. Thomas starb auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus in ihren Armen und sie bekam die Bilder dieser Unglücksnacht nicht aus dem Kopf.

Die Zeit nach Thomas’ Tod war ihr unwirklich erschienen und sie konnte sich zeitweise nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Wenn ihr nicht ihre Familie und die ihres Freundes geholfen hätte, so wäre sie wohl immer noch nicht fähig, wieder am Leben teilzunehmen.

Das Schlimmste war jedoch die Erkenntnis, dass Thomas wohl vorsätzlich von jemandem umgebracht worden war. Aber sie und die zwei Passanten, die zufälligerweise durch diese Straße gehen mussten, hatten in der Dunkelheit und in dem gleißenden Licht weder den Autotyp noch das Kennzeichen erkennen können, geschweige denn gesehen, wie der Fahrer aussah. Es war alles so rasend schnell gegangen in dieser Nacht... und weil man keine Anhaltspunkte dafür fand, wer Grund gehabt hätte, Thomas zu töten, legte die Polizei den „Fall Marquardt“ schon sehr bald zu den Akten mit der lapidaren Begründung, dass man nichts machen könne... Derjenige, der Thomas ermordet hatte, wurde also nicht einmal für seine Tat zur Verantwortung gezogen... das war so widerlich...

In Erinnerung daran schüttelte sich die junge Frau innerlich und knipste die Nachttischlampe an. Dann schaute sie sich erstaunt um. Ach richtig, sie war ja gar nicht zu Hause, sondern im Gästezimmer ihrer Cousine Nathalie. Es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass sie sich aufgerafft hatte, nach Toronto zu fliegen, aber sie dachte, dass ihr ein wenig Abstand gut tun würde. Doch selbst hier suchte der Alptraum sie heim. Wahrscheinlich würde sie Thomas’ Tod nie überwinden...

 

~~*~~

 

Dr. Nathalie Lambert wirkte unruhig, als Nick und Schanke sie in der Pathologie aufsuchten, um die Informationen über die Tote abzuholen, die man vor wenigen Tagen nachmittags im Park auf einer Bank gefunden hatte.

„Die Frau hatte einen Herzinfarkt“, erklärte Nathalie.

„Ist sie etwa daran gestorben?“ fragte Schanke. Die Pathologin nickte, worauf er leutselig meinte: „Wenn sich nur all unsere Fälle so leicht aufklären würden!“

„Dann können die Angehörigen die alte Dame wohl bald beerdigen“, meinte Nick.

„Aber sicher“, erwiderte Nathalie.

„Hab schon lang nichts mehr gegessen“, sagte Schanke und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür. „Ich hole mir einen Donut. Soll ich euch auch etwas mitbringen?“

„Nein danke!“ antwortete Nathalie, während Nick nur wortlos den Kopf schüttelte. Er wartete, bis sein Kollege den Raum verlassen hatte und wandte sich dann wieder der Pathologin zu.

„Was ist los, Nat? Du scheinst heute irgendwie nicht bei der Sache zu sein.“

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Corinne, meine Cousine. Sie ist heute Nachmittag mit der Maschine aus Frankfurt angekommen und wirkte nicht gerade so, als ob man sie allein lassen könnte. Ich wäre jetzt lieber bei ihr als hier.“

„Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas mit deiner Cousine ist? Hat sie vielleicht vor kurzem etwas Schreckliches erlebt?“

Nathalie starrte Nick erschrocken an, dann meinte sie: „Deine Fähigkeiten erstaunen mich immer wieder.“

„Es stimmt also, dass deine Cousine einen Schock erlitten hat?“

„Ja, das kann man sagen. Ihr Lebensgefährte ist vor vier Monaten von einem Auto überrollt worden und es sieht ganz so aus, als ob das vorsätzlich geschehen wäre“, erzählte Nathalie. „Corinne wollte ihn an diesem Abend vom Geschäft abholen und wartete bereits auf der anderen Straßenseite, als es geschah. Sie hat alles mit angesehen...“

„Das ist wirklich tragisch“, meinte Nick mitfühlend. „Hat man den Mörder erwischt?“

„Nein, der Fall wurde zu den Akten gelegt, da weder Fahrer noch Wagentyp oder Kennzeichen zu erkennen gewesen waren...“

„Das ist ja unglaublich!“

„Das finden wohl alle seine Freunde und Bekannten, denn Thomas Marquardt, so hieß Corinnes Partner, war sehr beliebt und es gibt eigentlich niemanden, der ihm den Tod gewünscht geschweige denn davon profitiert hätte. Wie soll man da denjenigen finden, der den jungen Mann auf dem Gewissen hat?“

„Mir scheint, die Kollegen sind nicht engagiert...“, murmelte Nick. „Vielleicht könnte ich einmal mit Corinne reden? Möglicherweise kann ich in ihren Gedanken sehen, wer es gewesen ist?“

„Bitte, Nick, die Ärmste hat schon genug durchgemacht“, ermahnte ihn Nathalie. „Ihr Vater rief vor einigen Tagen an und meinte, ich solle dieses Thema so weit wie möglich vermeiden. Corinne ist immer noch ein wenig durcheinander...“

„Warum lässt er seine Tochter dann nach Toronto fliegen?“

„Hm... ihren Eltern war es gar nicht recht, dass sie mich besucht. Am liebsten würden sie sie bei sich im Hause in ihrem alten Kinderzimmer einsperren, um sie zu beschützen“, sagte Nathalie. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über ihre Züge. „Weißt du, Nick, meine Cousine ist sehr eigenwillig und macht, was sie für richtig hält. Ihren Eltern erklärte sie, sie wolle in Toronto ein wenig Abstand gewinnen, zumal hier eine Fachtagung stattfindet, die sie interessiert. Corinne glaubt, sie könne sich am besten ablenken, wenn sie sich in die Berufstätigkeit stürzt.“

„Na ja, ich wünsche ihr viel Erfolg dabei“, erwiderte der Vampir.

In ebendiesem Augenblick kam Schanke zurück, hörte den letzten Satz und fragte: „Wem wünscht du viel Erfolg, Nick?“

„Nathalies Cousine...“

„Du hast eine Cousine?“ wandte sich Schanke erstaunt an die Pathologin. „Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts.“

„Du brauchst auch nicht alles über mich zu wissen“, erwiderte Nathalie.

„Natürlich nicht... ich wollte dir auch keineswegs zu nahe treten“, meinte Schanke in entschuldigendem Ton. „Ich interessiere mich nun mal für meine Kollegen. – Hat deine Cousine etwa irgendwas zu verbergen, muss man sie verstecken oder so?“

Nathalie brach in Lachen aus. Sie konnte dem gutmütigen Detective nicht böse sein.

„Aber nein“, erklärte die Pathologin dann. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass viele Männer Corinne sehr attraktiv finden. Ich denke, sie wäre dein Fall.“

„Oh, ich bin glücklich mit meiner Myra verheiratet“, wehrte Schanke ab. „Verrätst du mir vielleicht auch, was deine Cousine nach Toronto führt?“

„Sie will an einer Fachtagung über den Sinn und Unsinn der optischen Kunst teilnehmen. Ich glaube, sie hält sogar einen kleinen Vortrag.“

„Deine Cousine ist also schön und klug“, meinte Schanke beeindruckt. „Ich muss gestehen, ich bin neugierig auf sie geworden. Meinst du, Nick und ich könnten sie einmal sehen?“

„Bitte!“ rief der Vampir seinen Kollegen zur Ordnung. „Die junge Dame ist doch kein Ausstellungsstück!“

„Lass gut sein, Nick“, meinte Nathalie. Sie hatte sich gerade gefragt, ob es Corinne nicht wirklich gut tun würde, Don Schanke kennenzulernen. Mit Sicherheit fand sie ihn amüsant. Es wurde allmählich Zeit, dass Corinne wieder unter Menschen kam. Sie hatte sich schließlich lange genug in ihrem Schmerz vergraben. Ihre Reise hierher bedeutete doch wohl, dass sie selbst den Wunsch hegte, aus ihrer Isolation herauszukommen... 


	2. Chapter 2

Immer noch aufgewühlt von dem Alptraum war Corinne aufgestanden und hatte gerade in der Küche heißes Wasser für einen Tee aufgesetzt. Vielleicht half ihr das ja, wieder einzuschlafen.

Die junge Frau schaute sich in dem Raum um. Er war zwar klein, aber gemütlich eingerichtet mit den hellen Möbeln und der kleinen Eckbank. Corinne ließ sich darauf nieder, stützte ihren Kopf auf die Arme und ließ ihren Gedanken wieder freien Lauf. Sie konnte Thomas nicht vergessen. Er fehlte ihr... sie fühlte sich ohne ihn so leer... Ach, wenn Nat doch keine Nachtschicht hätte... Eine menschliche Stimme zu hören würde ihr jetzt so gut tun...

Corinnes Blick fiel auf das Radio, das auf der Ecke der Sitzbank stand. Kurzentschlossen schaltete sie es ein und hörte, wie eine Frau davon sang, dass sie glücklich mit ihrem Liebsten vereint war und immer mit ihm zusammenbleiben würde. Der Text des Liedes bereitete Corinne Schmerzen und sie begann, einen anderen Sender zu suchen. Wenig später erklang ein ruhiges Klavierstück und sie beließ es bei dieser Frequenz. Mittlerweile pfiff auch der kleine Kessel auf dem Herd, so dass die junge Frau sich erhob, um sich den >Schlaftrunk<, eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Teesorten mit beruhigender Wirkung, aufzugießen. Dann setzte sie sich wieder zurück auf die Eckbank und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Nachtfalter, der um die Deckenlampe herumflog und immer wieder verzweifelt versuchte, in ihr Inneres zu gelangen.

„Armes Ding“, dachte Corinne und empfand Mitleid mit dem Insekt. „Du sehnst dich nach dem Licht und suchst seine Nähe, obwohl es dich verbrennen wird.“

In diesem Augenblick begann es heftig im Radio zu rauschen und die Musik, die vor kurzem noch den kleinen Raum erfüllt hatte, war verschwunden. Corinne wandte sich dem Gerät zu und versuchte, den Sender wieder reinzukriegen.

„Hallo“, klang ihr plötzlich eine sonore, tiefe Stimme entgegen. „Hier ist der Nachtfalter. Ich begrüße alle, die jetzt wach sind und mir zuhören...“

Corinne lauschte fasziniert dieser dunklen Männerstimme, die fortfuhr: „Ihr Freunde der Nacht, sicher wisst ihr, was Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit bedeuten? Sie begleiten uns ständig. Aber ist das ein Grund zur Klage? Was meint ihr? Ist der Tod besser als die dunkle Einsamkeit unserer Existenz?“

„Eine interessante Frage“, schoss es Corinne durch den Kopf.

„Wenn ihr mit mir darüber sprechen wollt, so habt ihr heute zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit, in der Sendung anzurufen“, sagte der Radiosprecher. „Allerdings müsst ihr erst ein kleines Rätsel lösen, um die Telefonnummer zu erfahren. Ich werde es euch gleich mitteilen. Aber zuvor noch ein wenig Musik...“

Corinne nutzte die Gelegenheit, um in das Gästezimmer zu eilen und sich etwas zum Schreiben zu holen. Als sie wieder in die Küche zurückkehrte, erklangen gerade die letzten Töne eines melancholischen Geigenspiels. Kaum hatte sie sich auf die Eckbank gesetzt, hörte sie wieder den ‚Nachtfalter’: „So, liebe Freunde der Nacht, heute kann einer von euch mit mir persönlich in der Sendung sprechen, sofern er das Rätsel löst und die Nummer herausfindet, die er anrufen muss...“

„Nun sag schon!“, murmelte Corinne ungeduldig.

„Am Anfang ist das Nichts – bevor die Zahl des Tiers ihm folgt und die Unendlichkeit zweifach auftritt, um dann wieder im Nichts zu verschwinden“, ertönte es aus dem Radio.

Eilig hatte die junge Frau dieses Rätsel auf ihren Block geschrieben.

„Nun, ihr Freunde der Nacht, kommt dem einen oder anderen von euch schon eine Idee, welche Zahlen sich hinter meinen Worten verbergen könnten?“, fragte der ‚Nachtfalter’. „Ich wiederhole gerne noch einmal das Rätsel: Am Anfang ist das Nichts – bevor die Zahl des Tiers ihm folgt und die Unendlichkeit zweifach auftritt, um dann wieder im Nichts zu verschwinden. - Denkt in Ruhe darüber nach, während ihr den Klängen einiger Nocturnes von Chopin lauscht...“

„Eine merkwürdige Art, die Zuhörer zum Anrufen zu animieren“, dachte Corinne und starrte nachdenklich auf ihr Blatt. „Mal sehen... Am Anfang ist das Nichts? Das kann nur eine Null sein.“

Sie notierte diese Zahl unter ihr Geschriebenes. Dann überlegte sie weiter.

„Bevor die Zahl des Tiers ihm folgt? Aber welches Tier könnte gemeint sein?“

Diese Aussage bereitete ihr einige Minuten Kopfzerbrechen. Dann plötzlich dämmerte es ihr: Das Rätsel war in mythischer Weise formuliert. Was, wenn mit dem Tier das ‚Tier’ gemeint war, von dem in der Apokalypse des Johannes die Rede war? Das könnte doch sein.

Rasch notierte Corinne hinter der 0 die Zahl 666, bevor sie sich der nächsten Aussage zuwandte: „Die Unendlichkeit verdoppelt sich? Nun, die Zahl der Unendlichkeit ist sicherlich die Acht. Und diese tritt zweimal auf?“

Den bereits notierten Zahlen folgte 88 und nach kurzem Überlegen eine 0. So lautete die notierte Nummer: 0 666 88 0.

Wie gebannt blickte Corinne auf diese Zahlen, dann stand sie mit ihrem Block auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Nathalies Telefon stand. Mit zitternden Händen wählte sie die erratene Nummer und spürte, wie stark ihr Herz klopfte, während sie gespannt darauf wartete, wer das Gespräch entgegennehmen würde. Sie hörte, wie jemand abnahm und gleich darauf eine nunmehr bekannte Stimme sagte: „Ich gratuliere dir! Du hast das Rätsel gelöst. Willkommen in meiner Sendung.“

„Spreche ich wirklich mit dem Nachtfalter?“, fragte die junge Frau ein wenig fassungslos.

„Aber ja!“, erklang es vom anderen Ende der Leitung in amüsiertem Ton. „Und welches holde weibliche Wesen darf ich hier begrüßen?“

„Mein Name ist Corinne.“

„Nun, Corinne, was hast du uns zu sagen? Ist der Tod besser als die dunkle Einsamkeit unserer Existenz?“

„Ich denke, dass diese Frage unmöglich zu beantworten ist!“

„Oh...?", der Gesprächspartner schien überrascht. „Und warum?“

„Wir wissen nichts über den Tod...“, erklärte Corinne.

„So? Wissen wir nicht?“, kam es mit gedehnter Stimme aus dem anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Nein. Der Tod erscheint uns schrecklich, aber im Grunde genommen weiß niemand, was geschieht, wenn man gestorben ist.“

„Nun, meine Liebe, einige unserer Zuhörer sind da bestimmt anderer Ansicht. Der eine oder andere von ihnen wird dir versichern, dass er genau weiß, was Sterben bedeutet.“

„Mag sein, dass es Situationen im Leben gibt, in denen man sich so fühlt“, räumte Corinne ein. „Aber allein die Tatsache, dass es sich um Zuhörer der Sendung handelt, bedeutet doch schon, dass sie nicht wirklich tot sind.“

Verhaltenes Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung antwortete ihr.

„Ja, du hast recht“, gab ihr Gesprächspartner dann zu. „Die meisten von ihnen sind  _nicht wirklich tot._..  Ich kenne sogar einen, der... hm... der diese Existenz außerordentlich verabscheut... Ich hoffe, dass mein Sohn Nicholas diese Sendung mitverfolgt, denn sein Dasein quält ihn zutiefst. Sicherlich fühlt er sich einsam in seiner ewigen Dunkelheit, da er nicht akzeptieren kann, was er ist.“

„Das tut mir wirklich leid“, erwiderte Corinne. „Aber ich weiß selbst, wie es ist, einsam zu sein, denn ich habe jemanden verloren, den ich sehr liebte. Seitdem habe ich auch das Gefühl, dass sich mein Leben verdunkelt hat... es ist sehr schwer zu akzeptieren, dass der geliebte Mensch für immer verschwunden ist...“

„Und? Verabscheust du deine Existenz, Corinne?“

„Ich... ich weiß noch nicht... Ich bin wirklich durcheinander...“

„Mag sein, dass es jetzt etwas herzlos klingt, aber glaube mir, du wirst diesen Verlust überwinden“, meinte der ‚Nachtfalter’ in sachlichem Ton. Dann hörte sie plötzlich ein Klicken und wenig später wieder ihren Gesprächspartner: „So, Corinne, ich habe unser Gespräch gerade eben aus der Sendung weggeschaltet. Die Zuhörer müssen sich jetzt mit Musik begnügen, denn ich glaube, wenn wir uns weiter unterhielten, wird es allzu persönlich und ich möchte dich schützen. – Du scheinst mir ein kluges Mädchen zu sein. Hast du Lust, dich privat mit mir zu treffen?“

„Nun, ich...“, stotterte Corinne. „Geht das nicht ein bisschen schnell?“

„Was spricht dagegen?“

„Na ja, ich bin gerade erst in Toronto angekommen...“

„Herzlich willkommen!“, unterbrach der ‚Nachtfalter’ sie. „Das ist ein weiterer Grund, sich zu treffen. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, dir die Stadt zu zeigen.“

„Ach, ich weiß nicht...“

„Hast du etwa Angst?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“, widersprach Corinne heftig. „Aber es ist nun Mal nicht meine Art, mir von fremden Männern die Stadt zeigen zu lassen!“

„Wir müssen uns nicht fremd bleiben“, erwiderte er in ruhigem Ton. „Ich würde dich sehr gerne kennenlernen. Morgen Abend bin ich gegen 21.00 Uhr im ‚Raven’. Du kannst dir überlegen, ob du mich treffen willst. Ich werde jedenfalls bis Mitternacht dort auf dich warten.“

„Aha! Und wie erkenne ich dich?“

„Frag einfach nach Lucien. – Und nun wünsche ich dir noch eine Gute Nacht, Corinne.“


	3. Chapter 3

Corinne legte verwundert den Hörer auf die Gabel zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Was war das nur für eine merkwürdige Art und Weise, Verabredungen zu treffen? Dieser Lucien hatte Nerven! Er kannte sie doch gar nicht!

Nachdenklich ging sie in die Küche zurück, setzte sich in die Eckbank und nippte an ihrer Tasse, während sie sich das Gespräch mit dem ‚Nachtfalter’ noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Wieder schüttelte sie verwundert den Kopf, konnte jedoch ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als sie sich eingestand, dass sie von dieser tiefen Stimme sehr angetan war. Bestimmt verbarg sich hinter dem Pseudonym ‚Nachtfalter’ ein interessanter Mann. Vielleicht sollte sie sich doch mit ihm treffen...?

Corinnes Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Himmel! Es war bereits zwei Uhr! Und morgen wollte sie doch früh aufstehen, um sich im Tagungsbüro zu melden. Es war wirklich Zeit, sich wieder ins Bett zu legen. Aber ob sie schlafen konnte...?

Nachdem die junge Frau jedoch wieder im Gästezimmer lag, tat der Tee seine Wirkung und sie schlief innerhalb weniger Minuten tief und fest. Allerdings träumte sie von einem dunklen Raum, in dem – kaum erkennbar - in der Mitte lediglich ein Tisch mit einem Mikrophon darauf stand. Dahinter saß ein großer, schwarzgekleideter Mann mit blonder Kurzhaarfrisur, der sie intensiv musterte und dann mit sonorer, tiefer Stimme in das Mikrophon hauchte: „Hallo! Ich bin der Nachtfalter, mein schöner Schmetterling.“

Danach hellte sich der Raum ein wenig auf, so dass eine schummrige Atmosphäre herrschte, die unwirklich wirkte. Wie aus weiter Ferne erklang die Melodie eines Walzers. Corinne konnte nicht anders, als sich zu der leisen Musik zu bewegen. Plötzlich stand der große, blonde Mann vor ihr und fragte: „Wollen wir zusammen tanzen, mein schönes Kind?“

Wie selbstverständlich umfing er sie dabei und drehte sich gleich darauf mit ihr mitten im Raum. Sie hatte bald das Gefühl, den Boden unter ihren Füßen nicht mehr zu spüren.

„Schweben wir etwa, Lucien?“ fragte Corinne ihren Tanzpartner. Dieser lächelte und nickte. Dann näherte er sich mit seinem Mund ihren Lippen...

Das schrille Klingeln des Weckers riss die junge Frau aus diesem schönen Traumbild. Sie schlug mit ihrer Hand automatisch auf den Ausschaltknopf und setzte sich dann langsam im Bett auf. Wieder brauchte sie eine Weile, bis sie sich erinnerte, dass sie bei Nathalie zu Besuch war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet dem Mädchen, dass diese sicherlich bald von ihrer Nachtschicht nach Hause kommen würde.

Seufzend stand Corinne auf, denn sie musste heute Vormittag auch noch weg. Doch vorher wollte sie in Ruhe mit Nathalie frühstücken und ein wenig plaudern. Gestern kamen sie ja kaum dazu, da ihre Cousine bald darauf zur Arbeit musste. Sie selbst hätte allerdings keine Lust, immer nur Nachtschichten zu machen. Na ja, aber Nat's Beruf wäre auch wirklich nicht ihr Fall...

Corinne erhob sich, um Kaffe aufzusetzen und den Tisch zu decken, bevor sie sich duschte. Dabei ließ sie sich ihren Traum noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass sie ein schönes Nachtgesicht gehabt hatte. Ob Lucien wirklich so eine beeindruckende Erscheinung war wie der Mann in ihrem Traum? Es lag an ihr, dies herauszufinden. Sie musste ja nur heute Abend an dem genannten Treffpunkt erscheinen.

Dieser Lucien schien wirklich ungewöhnlich zu sein. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen Mann erlebt zu haben, der ihr die Entscheidung überließ, ob sie ihn kennenlernen wollte oder nicht – und diese Art der Freiheit, die Lucien ihr damit gab, empfand sie als überaus angenehm. Dennoch schien er nicht gleichgültig zu sein, denn immerhin hatte er ihr Gespräch aus der Sendung genommen, bevor es zu persönlich oder schmerzlich für sie werden würde. Das sprach für einen fürsorglichen Charakter, für jemanden, der andere zu schützen verstand... und sie sehnte sich danach, von jemandem beschützt zu werden...

Als Corinne der letzte Gedanke bewusst wurde, erschrak sie. Sie hatte sich bisher noch niemals eingestanden, wie verloren sie sich ohne Thomas fühlte...

Thomas! Himmel, dieser Lucien hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihren geliebten Partner bis jetzt aus ihren Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Er musste wirklich ein ungewöhnlicher Mann sein! Dennoch... sie kannte ihn nicht und sicherlich wäre es sehr leichtsinnig von ihr, sich allein mit einem fremden Mann in dieser ihr noch so fremden Stadt zu treffen... allerdings: Bei diesem Raven musste es sich um ein bekanntes Lokal oder so etwas in der Richtung handeln. Was könnte also schon passieren, wenn sie sich an einem öffentlichen Ort mit ihm traf?

 

***

 

Als Nathalie nach Hause kam, war sie erstaunt, einen gedeckten Küchentisch und frisch gekochten Kaffee vorzufinden. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Corinne noch schlief. Doch diese kam ihr nun im Morgenmantel und mit frisch gewaschenem Haar entgegen.

„Guten Morgen, Nat“, begrüßte das Mädchen seine Cousine. „Komm, setz dich! Frühstück ist fertig.“

Nathalie kam dieser Aufforderung gern nach, schaute Corinne dabei jedoch besorgt an. Ihr Onkel hatte ihr nämlich berichtet, dass diese seit dem Tod ihres Freundes von schrecklichen Alpträumen geplagt wurde und zu wenig Schlaf fand. Vielleicht war es ihr hier auch so ergangen, obwohl sie gestern sehr müde von der Reise gewesen zu sein schien. Doch Corinne hatte ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht und lächelte sogar. Es schien ihr einigermaßen gut zu gehen. Nathalie beschloss darum, erst einmal abzuwarten. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sich ihre jüngere Cousine heute Nacht mit LaCroix unterhalten hatte und ernsthaft erwog, sich mit diesem zu treffen, sonst wäre sie mehr als beunruhigt gewesen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Corinne?“

„Ja, sehr gut. Danke, Nat. Und wie war deine Schicht?“

„Es ist nichts Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen“, sagte Nathalie und goss sich Kaffee in die Tasse. „Allerdings hatte ich schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich dich gestern allein lassen musste, nachdem du gerade erst angekommen warst.“

„Kein Problem. Schließlich konntest du ja nicht ahnen, dass ich vorgestern einfach spontan beschlossen habe, dich zu besuchen.“

„Spontan?“, wunderte sich Nathalie. „Ich dachte, du bist vor allem wegen dieser Fachtagung da? Ich war lediglich überrascht, erst einen Tag vorher davon zu erfahren, dass du dies mit einem Besuch bei mir verbinden wolltest.“

„Ach, die Fachtagung“, wehrte Corinne ab. „Die Teilnahme daran hätte ich leicht absagen können. Ich wollte einfach nur aus Frankfurt raus.“

„Das klingt wie eine Flucht“, sinnierte ihre Cousine. „Ist die Erinnerung an Thomas der Grund dafür?“

„Ja“, gab Corinne zu und seufzte tief. „Ich habe das Gefühl, wenn ich in Frankfurt geblieben wäre, würde ich niemals genügend Abstand zu seinem Tod gewinnen – und das muss ich doch, um weiterleben zu können, nicht wahr?“

„Und was ist mit der Galerie? Dein Vater erzählte mir, dass Thomas sie dir vermacht hat.“

„Oh, Nat, es ist mir unmöglich, die Galerie zu betreten! Alles darin würde mich zu sehr an ihn erinnern."

„Aber dein Freund hätte sicher nicht gewollt, dass du dich selbst so fertig machst. Er wünschte sich, dass du die Galerie weiterführst, sonst hätte er sie dir nicht vermacht.“

„Es ist mir unmöglich, sie weiterzuführen! Deshalb habe ich Thomas’ Bruder Philipp gebeten, die Galerie zu verkaufen.“

„Und was sagen seine und deine Eltern dazu?“

„Thomas’ Familie versteht mich und Philipp wird sicher einen guten Preis erzielen...“, begann Corinne zögerlich und schaute dann ihre Cousine mit ernstem Ausdruck an. „Meinen Eltern habe ich es allerdings noch nicht erzählt – und ich bitte dich, ihnen kein Wort davon zu sagen! Papa würde sich nur wieder aufregen!“

„Natürlich verrate ich nichts, wenn du das wünscht“, versprach Nathalie. „Schließlich ist es deine Sache, was du mit der Galerie machst, und ich kann deine Handlungsweise sehr gut verstehen.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Corinne und schien erleichtert. „Ich weiß, dass meine Eltern es gut meinen, aber manchmal ist mir das einfach zu viel! Seit Thomas’ Tod behandeln sie mich wieder wie ein kleines Kind. Deshalb möchte ich auch längere Zeit in Toronto bleiben, wenn es dir recht ist, und mich hier ein wenig umsehen.“

„Du kannst gerne bleiben, solange du willst“, bot Nathalie an. „Wenn du hier zur Ruhe kommst, würde mich das sehr freuen. Allerdings kann ich mich nicht so viel um dich kümmern, wie es vielleicht nötig wäre.“

„Das ist ja gerade das Gute“, meinte Corinne und lächelte. „Es ist mir nur recht, wenn ich mich um mich selbst kümmern muss; und wenn ich länger fort bin, wird meinen Eltern dann hoffentlich auch wieder klar, dass ich bereits 25 bin und ein eigenes Leben habe. Vielleicht bleibe ich auch ganz hier, wenn es mir gefällt.“

„Wie... wie meinst du das?“, fragte Nathalie erschrocken.

„Nun, wenn es mir in Toronto gefällt, werde ich mir einen Job und eine Wohnung suchen“, klärte Corinne sie in ruhigem Ton auf. „Ich trage mich seit einiger Zeit mit dem Gedanken, aus Deutschland fortzugehen.“

„Wissen deine Eltern von diesen Plänen?“

„Nein!“, Corinne schüttelte den Kopf und meinte dann mit fester Stimme: „Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen. Damit müssen sich Mama und Papa abfinden!“

„Es wird sicherlich ein Schock für sie sein, wenn du für immer hier bleibst“, murmelte Nathalie.

„Langsam, Nat! Erst einmal nehme ich an der Fachtagung teil und dann sehen wir weiter...“ 


	4. Chapter 4

Corinne kam gerade aus dem Büro der Tagungsleitung, das sich in der Kongresshalle befand, als ihr ein großer, schlanker Jüngling mit dunkelbraunem Haar in Begleitung einer zierlichen, blonden Frau entgegenkam. Diese beiden waren Corinne wohlbekannt, schließlich hatten sie mit ihr zusammen an der gleichen Uni studiert.

„Inge! Michael!“, rief sie daher aus und erwiderte deren erfreutes Lächeln. „Was für eine Überraschung, euch hier zu sehen!“

„Das Gleiche könnten wir von dir sagen“, gab der junge Mann zurück, dessen Augen bei Corinnes Anblick zu glänzen begonnen hatten. „Was führt dich her?“

„Ich halte einen kurzen Vortrag auf der Tagung“, antwortete diese. „Und ihr?“

„Wir begleiten Professor Teichert“, erklärte nun die zierliche Frau, die neben Michael stand.

„Professor Teichert?“, fragte Corinne verständnislos und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, wir sind jetzt wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiter bei ihm“, sagte Inge mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck. „Er hat uns gebeten, ihn auf den Kongress zu begleiten. Wir wollten gerade ins Tagungsbüro, um unsere Ankunft mitzuteilen.“

Corinne musterte Inge nachdenklich. Sie wusste, dass ihre Bekannte schon lange in Wernher Teichert, den Professor für Medienpädagogik, verliebt war und bereits während des Studiums mehrfach erfolgreich versuchte hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Sie schien jetzt überaus glücklich zu sein, mit ihm zusammenarbeiten zu können. Corinne gönnte ihr das, obwohl sie sicher war, dass Inge eine baldige Enttäuschung über den Professor bevorstand, den sie für den ehrenwertesten Mann der Welt hielt. Dabei wusste Corinne aus eigener Erfahrung, was für einen miesen Charakter Teichert hatte. Obwohl er Familienvater war, ließ er sich oft mit Studentinnen ein – ein offenes Geheimnis an der Universität. Doch Inge wollte dies nicht wahrhaben und nannte die Gerüchte, die über Teichert kursierten „infame Lügen“. Nun ja, schließlich hatte der Professor Inge's Leistungen oft genug über den grünen Klee gelobt und ihr Honig ums Maul geschmiert, worüber diese sehr glücklich gewesen war. Wenn Inge damals allerdings geahnt hätte, dass Teichert genau zu dieser Zeit mehrfach Corinne bedrängt hatte, „entgegenkommender“ zu ihm zu sein, wäre wohl ihr Weltbild eingestürzt. Aber Inge sollte ruhig ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit diesem Fiesling machen...

„Wann hält Professor Teichert eigentlich seinen Vortrag?“, fragte Corinne, der die Aussicht, ihren ehemaligen Prüfer wiederzusehen, alles andere als angenehm war, weshalb sie eine Begegnung mit ihm unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte.

„Am ersten Tag um 16.30 Uhr“, antwortete Michael.

„Was?“, meinte Corinne entsetzt. Sie würde um 13.30 Uhr referieren, anschließend war eine Podiumsdiskussion angesagt und danach eine Pause bis 16.30 Uhr. Ein Zusammentreffen mit Teichert wäre demnach unvermeidbar. Allein bei der Vorstellung, sein fieses Lächeln zu sehen, wurde ihr schon schlecht. „Er ist also nach meinem Vortrag dran?“

„Was, du hältst auch einen?“, fragte Inge verwundert.

„Nun ja, deswegen habe ich mich doch gerade im Tagungsbüro gemeldet“, erwiderte Corinne, die sich allmählich wieder fing.

„Aber ich dachte, der Tod deines Freundes...“, begann Inge, schlug sich jedoch sofort auf den Mund und starrte ihre ehemalige Studienkollegin erschrocken an. „Nun... entschuldige, aber ich... ich dachte...“

„Wir haben gehört, dass es dir nicht besonders gut geht“, mischte sich nun Michael erklärend ein.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich den Tod von Thomas nur schwer verkrafte“, räumte Corinne ein, die sehr blass geworden war, nachdem Inge dieses Thema angesprochen hatte. „Aber einmal muss ich mich ja wieder meiner beruflichen Tätigkeit widmen, nicht wahr? Und außerdem lenkt es mich davon ab, dauernd an diesen schrecklichen Unglücksfall zu denken...“

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid“, entschuldigte sich Inge in mitfühlendem Ton. „Ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern.“

„Schon gut“, wehrte Corinne ab.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns heute Abend treffen und einfach Mal über die alten Zeiten quatschen, bevor der ganze Tagungsbetrieb losgeht?“, fragte Michael. „Schließlich haben wir uns schon ewig nicht gesehen und wer weiß, wann wir uns danach wieder begegnen werden?“

„Eine gute Idee“, meinte Corinne und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wo wollen wir uns treffen?“

„Am besten hier“, schlug Michael vor. „Ganz in der Nähe gibt es ein kleines, gemütliches Restaurant.“

„Gut, dann also bis heute Abend um acht“, sagte Corinne und verließ die Kongresshalle, während ihre beiden ehemaligen Kommilitonen das Tagungsbüro betraten.

 

***

 

Nachdem sie ihrer Cousine erzählt hatte, dass sie mit einigen Bekannten den Abend verbringen wolle, fuhr Nathalie Corinne gegen 20.00 Uhr zur Kongresshalle. Michael wartete bereits vor dem Gebäude und wurde sofort mit Nathalie bekannt gemacht, die daraufhin den beiden einen schönen Abend wünschte und ihren Weg zur Arbeit in dem Glauben fortsetzte, Corinne sei in guter Obhut. Kaum war der Wagen verschwunden, erschien auch schon Inge ein wenig atemlos.

„Entschuldigt, aber ich musste noch rasch einen Artikel für Teichert fertig tippen“, sagte sie.

„Das hätte doch sicher bis morgen warten können“, meinte Michael, doch seine Kollegin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Professor Teichert hat mich heute Nachmittag noch extra ermahnt, den Text bis 20.00 Uhr fertig zu haben“, widersprach Inge. Dann wandte sie sich Corinne zu. „Jetzt lasst uns endlich essen gehen, ja?“

* Das Essen in dem kleinen Restaurant war sehr gut und der Abend verlief auch recht unterhaltsam, dennoch musste Corinne immer wieder an Lucien denken. Als der Zeiger der Uhr schließlich halb zehn zeigte, konnte sie es nicht mehr aushalten und warf mitten in einem Satz von Michael ein: „Hättet ihr nicht Lust, mich ins _Raven_ zu begleiten?“

„Ins _Raven_?“, fragte Inge neugierig. „Was ist das?“

„Ach, ein hiesiges Lokal. Es ist mir empfohlen worden“, erwiderte Corinne ausweichend.

„Was ist denn das Besondere daran?“ fragte Michael, der keinerlei Lust verspürte, den Ort zu wechseln.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht genau“, gab Corinne zu und zuckte lächelnd die Schultern. „Aber es scheint recht angesagt zu sein.“

„Wenn das so ist...“, Michael hob die Hand und einen Augenblick später war ein Kellner an ihrem Tisch. „Sagen Sie, kennen Sie das _Raven_ ?“

„Aber ja, es ist ein exklusiver Nachtclub“, erwiderte der Gefragte.

„Dann kommt vermutlich auch nicht jeder rein?“, meinte Michael.

„Soviel ich weiß, verhält es sich so“, gab der Kellner zu. „Ohne Einladung... keine Chance!“

„Da hörst du es, Corinne“, wandte sich der junge Mann an seine ehemalige Kommilitonin. „Bleiben wir doch lieber hier und trinken noch ein schönes Glas Wein.“

„Das können wir auch im _Raven_ trinken“, erwiderte das Mädchen und erhob sich.

„Aber du hast doch eben gehört, dass...“, protestierte Michael, wurde jedoch von Corinne unterbrochen: „Ich bin eingeladen worden. Also gehen wir hin!“

Überrascht schaute der junge Mann erst sie, dann Inge und dann den Kellner an. Dieser meinte daraufhin: „Wenn Ihre Bekannte eine Einladung hat, würde ich an Ihrer Stelle unbedingt den Club besuchen.“

„Na schön“, murmelte Michael missmutig, bezahlte (denn er hatte die beiden Mädchen eingeladen) und folgte Corinne und Inge, die bereits draußen auf ihn warteten. Wenig später saßen sie zu dritt im Taxi, das sie geradewegs ins _Raven_ fuhr...

 

***

 

„Dahinter also soll sich dieser exclusive Club befinden?“, fragte Inge beklommen, als sie vor dem Eingang des _Raven_ standen, der an beiden Seiten von zwei dunkelgekleideten, blassen Männern flankiert wurde, die die drei Neuankömmlinge misstrauisch musterten.

„Ich würde eigentlich lieber woanders hingehen“, meldete Inge sich wieder leise und Michael gab ihr im Stillen Recht. Auch er fühlte sich äußerst unwohl, wenn er die beiden finsteren Gestalten vor dem Eingang betrachtete.

„Ach was! Jetzt, wo wir schon einmal hier sind, möchte ich auch rein“, meinte Corinne und ging unbekümmert auf den Eingang des Clubs zu. Inge und Michael folgten ihr mit mulmigem Gefühl.

„Habt ihr eine Einladung?“, wandte sich plötzlich einer der Türsteher an Corinne.

„Lucien hat mich hierher bestellt“, erwiderte diese und schaute dem blassen Mann furchtlos in die Augen. Ein Lächeln glitt nun über dessen Gesicht und er fragte: „Du bist Corinne?“

Sie nickte.

„In Ordnung, du darfst rein“, meinte er dann und öffnete die schwere, schwarze Tür. Das Mädchen trat ein und wollte gerade die Treppe hinuntergehen, als sie hörte, wie ihren Begleitern der Eintritt verwehrt wurde.

„Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!“

Sofort wandte sie sich wieder dem Türsteher zu und sagte mit energischer Stimme: „Die beiden gehören zu mir!“

„Niemand hat sie eingeladen!“, widersprach der blasse Mann. „Also dürfen sie nicht rein. Der Club ist nur für Mitglieder und geladene Gäste zugänglich.“

„Ich bin eingeladen und niemand hat mir verboten, Begleitung mitzubringen!“, sagte Corinne ärgerlich.

„Tut mir leid, wir haben unsere Vorschriften“, erwiderte der Türsteher.

„Gut! Wenn man meine Freunde nicht empfangen will, habe ich hier auch nichts zu suchen!"

Mit diesen Worten schritt die junge Dame aus der Tür, wandte sich an ihre Begleiter und sagte: „Kommt, lasst uns gehen!“

Inge und Michael freuten sich schon, von diesem unheimlichen Ort fortzukommen, als der Türsteher rief: „Moment Mal, Corinne!“

Abrupt blieb die Angesprochene stehen und drehte sich langsam um.

„Ja?“

„Lucien wartet auf dich!,“ meinte der Türsteher und warf seinem Kollegen einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf dieser nickte. „Also gut. Deine Freunde dürfen dich ausnahmsweise begleiten.“

„Vielen Dank!“, sagte Corinne und schenkte den beiden finsteren Gestalten vor dem Eingang ihr freundlichstes Lächeln, bevor sie sich an ihre Begleiter wandte. „Kommt, gehen wir rein!“


	5. Chapter 5

Mit mulmigem Gefühl folgten Inge und Michael Corinne nun in das _Raven_ hinein und die Treppe hinunter, die in eine geräumige, in schummriges Licht getauchte Bar führte, die gut besucht war. Alle Anwesenden schienen dunkle Kleidung zu bevorzugen. Durch die dämmrige Beleuchtung konnte man jedoch die Gesichter der Gäste kaum erkennen.

„Mir gefällt es hier ganz und gar nicht“, flüsterte Inge Michael zu.

„Ich bin völlig deiner Meinung“, gab ihr der junge Mann recht. „Aber Corinne scheint wie besessen davon zu sein, hierher kommen zu müssen. Wir können sie doch nicht allein lassen.“

„Warum eigentlich nicht?“, murmelte Inge und bedachte Corinne mit ärgerlichem Blick, während sie sich wohl zum hundertsten Mal fragte, was so viele Menschen bloß an diesem Mädchen fanden, dass sich alles um sie drehte. Das war schon in der Uni so gewesen, wo selbst Teichert sie eine Zeitlang allen anderen vorzuziehen schien, und wiederholte sich nun an diesem fremden Ort. Denn wie sonst wäre es zu erklären, dass Corinne zu der Einladung eines Nobelclubs kam, von dem sie offenbar nichts weiter wusste, als dass er bekannt war?

Inge jedenfalls hatte keine Lust, durch den Leichtsinn dieser kleinen Lambert in Gefahr zu geraten. Und wenn sie die Personen betrachtete, die sich in diesem merkwürdigen Club aufhielten, schien diese Befürchtung nicht unberechtigt zu sein. Deshalb fuhr sie leise fort: „Corinne passt mit ihrem schwarzen Outfit perfekt hierher. Sie kommt sicher gut ohne uns zurecht.“

„Rede keinen Unsinn!“, fuhr Michael sie leise an, während Corinne, die er unaufhörlich mit den Augen verfolgte, längst unten angekommen war und sich an einen freien Tisch gesetzt hatte. Sie schien sich weder über die seltsame Umgebung zu wundern noch Angst zu haben, sondern ließ ihre Blicke neugierig durch den Raum schweifen. Vermutlich hatte Inge mit ihrer Behauptung, dass Corinne sie nicht brauchte, sogar recht. Trotzdem fühlte er sich bei dem Gedanken, sie allein in diesem Club zu lassen, unbehaglich. So ergriff er die zögerliche Inge am Handgelenk und zog sie mit an den Tisch, an dem es sich Corinne mittlerweile gemütlich gemacht hatte. Einen Augenblick später war eine Bedienung bei ihnen und Michael bestellte für alle drei einen Rotwein. Dann wandte er sich an Nathalies Cousine: „Ein merkwürdiger Ort, an den du uns geschleppt hast.“

Corinne warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu und entgegnete: „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“

„So? Dann schau dich Mal um“, giftete Inge leise. „Diese Typen hier sind doch alle irgendwie unheimlich. Bist du sicher, dass sie normal sind?“

„Aber ja“, meinte Corinne in beruhigendem Ton und lächelte. „Es gibt viele verschiedene Szenen außerhalb des universitären Lebens. Wahrscheinlich handelt es sich hier um einen Club für Leute, die ein Faible für schwarze Romantik haben.“

„Schwarze Romantik?“, fragte Inge fassungslos. „Was soll das heißen?“

„Na ja, sie fühlen sich zu allem Düsteren und Geheimnisvollen hingezogen. Alles Unerklärliche ist für sie interessant“, erklärte Corinne geduldig, als hätte sie ein kleines Kind vor sich. „Wenn du dich außer für Medienpädagogik und Mathematik noch für etwas anderes interessieren würdest, wäre das alles hier für dich nicht so erschreckend.“

Inge schwieg beleidigt. Michael schüttelte nur den Kopf über die beiden Mädchen. Weshalb fingen sie gerade jetzt an, sich anzugiften? Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, brachte die Bedienung den bestellten Rotwein, dem sich die gekränkte Inge sofort widmete, während Corinne nun wieder ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, als ob sie jemanden suchen würde. Schließlich blieben ihre Augen an einem großen Mann haften, der am Tresen bei einer hochgewachsenen, schwarzhaarigen Frau in einem dunkelroten Kleid saß und sich mit dieser unterhielt. Sie konnte zwar nur seinen Rücken sehen, aber dieser Körper erinnerte sie an den Mann aus ihrem Traum... ob das Lucien war? In ebendiesem Moment drehte sich der Beobachtete zu ihr um, als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt, und sie begegnete zwei eiskalten, blauen Augen in dem Gesicht, das sie aus ihrem Traumbild kannte... es war einfach unglaublich...!

Corinne wandte ihren Blick errötend ab und schaute versunken in das Rotweinglas. So bekam sie auch nicht mit, dass sich der Mann am Tresen wieder zu der Frau in dem roten Kleid umdrehte.

„Das muss sie sein, Janette“, murmelte LaCroix und warf wieder einen Blick auf die hübsche, mädchenhaft wirkende Frau in dem eleganten, schwarzen Kostüm. Ihre leicht schrägstehenden, tiefgrünen Katzenaugen waren faszinierend. Er konnte die starke Anziehungskraft, die zwischen ihr und ihm bestand, deutlich spüren. Zweifellos handelte es sich bei der jungen Dame um seine interessante Gesprächspartnerin von gestern Nacht. Sie schien tief in ihrem Inneren etwas zu verbergen, das sie selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte, obwohl es sie quälte... und vermutlich war sie sich dessen gar nicht bewusst. Er war begierig darauf, dieses Geheimnis zu ergründen.

„Die Kleine dort drüben soll es sein, Lucien?“, fragte Janette in seine Gedanken hinein. „Bist du wirklich sicher? Sie ist eine Sterbliche!“

„Ja, ich bin auch etwas erstaunt“, meinte LaCroix. „Ich dachte, Corinne wäre eine von uns... hm... scheint so, als hätte ich mich geirrt. Aber was soll’s? Die Kleine sieht sehr appetitlich aus... sie muss keine Sterbliche bleiben.“

Der alte Vampir warf Janette einen amüsierten Blick zu, bevor er sich erhob und langsam auf den Tisch zuging, an dem Corinne und ihre beiden Begleiter saßen. Mit ängstlichem Blick bemerkte Inge ihn und griff unwillkürlich unter dem Tisch nach Michaels Hand, denn von dem blonden Mann schien eine eisige Kälte auszugehen.

„Bitte, lass uns gehen! Sofort!“, flüsterte sie.

Corinne, die dies gehört hatte, schaute erstaunt zu Inge auf und folgte dann deren Blick. Im selben Augenblick stand LaCroix vor ihr.

„Guten Abend!“, sagte er.

Corinne erkannte diese Stimme sofort und rief spontan aus: „Lucien?!“

Der Vampir deutete eine Verneigung an, bevor er ihre Hand ergriff, zum Mund führte und einen leichten Kuss darauf hauchte, was Inge mit furchtsamem Blick und zitternden Knien verfolgte.

„Ich freue mich, dass du meiner Einladung doch noch gefolgt bist, Corinne“, fuhr er dann fort und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Inge und Michael. „Wie ich sehe, bist du nicht allein gekommen.“

„Oh, entschuldige“, sagte Nathalies Cousine, die von dem Anblick des ‚Nachtfalters’ ebenso fasziniert war wie von seiner Stimme, und stellte dann vor: „Dies hier sind Inge Riedel und Michael Fernandez.“

„Sehr erfreut“, meinte der Vampir höflich. „Mein Name ist Lucien LaCroix.“

Corinnes Begleiter nickten und zwangen sich zu einem Lächeln. Dann meinte Inge: „Verzeihen Sie, mein Herr, aber ich bin furchtbar müde und würde gerne gehen. – Könntest du mir bitte ein Taxi rufen, Michael?“

„Nicht nötig“, sagte LaCroix und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sofort erschien ein Bediensteter, dem er die Order gab, ein Taxi zu bestellen. Dann wandte er sich wieder Inge zu: „In fünf Minuten wird ein Wagen für Sie bereitstehen.“

„Danke!“, hauchte die blonde Frau und starrte den Vampir an. Dieser nickte ihr lächelnd zu. Er konnte die Angst dieser zierlichen Sterblichen fühlen und genoss es. Auch bei dem jungen Mann spürte er ein Unbehagen, das ihn äußerst zufrieden stellte.

Mit sichtlichem Vergnügen wandte er sich nun wieder verstärkt der Person zu, die ihn am meisten interessierte, aber auch ein wenig irritierte. Corinne schien ohne Furcht vor ihm zu sein, was ein äußerst seltsames Phänomen darstellte. Sterbliche hatten gewöhnlich Angst vor seiner Spezies, selbst wenn sie nicht wussten, was er war. Ihr Instinkt warnte sie vor der Nähe eines Vampirs. Irgendetwas stimmte mit der schwarzen Schönheit nicht und er wollte herausfinden, was es war.

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du nicht kommst“, sagte er zu Corinne.

„Nun, ich... wir... wir kennen uns in Toronto nicht aus“, erwiderte sie ein wenig verlegen. „Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest.“

„Auf eine schöne Frau warte ich immer gern“, murmelte LaCroix, der erfreut registrierte, dass dieses Kompliment seinem weiblichen Gegenüber gefiel. „Verrätst du mir, was dich in diese Stadt führt?“

Michael, der das Verhalten zwischen Corinne und dem Unbekannten eifersüchtig beobachtete, hielt es für an der Zeit einzugreifen, und ehe die junge Frau etwas sagen konnte, antwortete er an ihrer Stelle: „Sie ist wegen einer Tagung hier – genau wie wir!“

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, selbst zu sprechen!“, wies Corinne ihn ärgerlich zurecht. Wie konnte Michael es wagen, sie wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln? Zum Glück schien Lucien ihren Bekannten kaum zu beachten, denn sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihr, weshalb sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte: „Eigentlich besuche ich meine Cousine. Dass ein Kongress in Toronto stattfindet, der mich interessiert, ist eher ein Zufall.“

„Um was geht es bei dieser Tagung?“, fragte LaCroix interessiert.

„Um Kunst!“, warf Michael, den diese Nichtbeachtung seiner Person sowie das gute Einvernehmen zwischen Corinne und dem Fremden erheblich störte, heftig ein. „Aber davon verstehen Sie sicherlich nichts!“

„Michael, bitte!“, riefen Corinne und Inge gleichzeitig. Die Erstere peinlich berührt, die Letztere voller Angst, denn sie sah den durchdringenden, kalten Blick, den LaCroix nun ihrem Kollegen zuwarf.

„Junger Mann, Sie ahnen gar nicht, wie viel ich weiß“, sagte der Vampir mit kühler Stimme, während seine Augen Michael zu erstechen schienen. Dieser hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Dennoch hielt er dem Blick des älteren Mannes stand.

„Er hat es sicher nicht so gemeint“, wandte sich Corinne in entschuldigendem Ton an LaCroix.

„Doch, das hat er!“, widersprach Lucien, der seinen Blick immer noch intensiv auf Michael gerichtet hielt. Dann meinte er mit gedehnter Stimme: „Das Taxi ist bestimmt schon da. Bitte, verlassen Sie jetzt den Club, Mr. Fernandez!“

„Komm, Michael“, meinte Inge schüchtern, fasste ihn am Arm und wollte hinausgehen, aber ihr Kollege blieb stehen und erwiderte mit festem Blick auf LaCroix: „Ich lasse Corinne nicht allein hier zurück!“

„Ah, Sie möchten sie beschützen“, murmelte der Vampir, starrte Michael – wie diesem schien – noch durchdringender an und wandte sich nach einer Weile lächelnd an Corinne. „Das kann ich natürlich verstehen. – Was meinst du, soll ich ihm verzeihen?“

Die junge Frau war sichtlich irritiert. Warum hatte sich Michael, den sie bisher nur als ruhigen, sachlichen Menschen kannte, so unverschämt gegenüber dem älteren Mann verhalten? Aber viel rätselhafter war, dass Lucien, der doch eben noch gekränkt zu sein schien, ihrem Bekannten plötzlich verzeihen wollte. Was für ein Spiel spielten die beiden Männer da nur?

„Ich mag keinen Streit“, hörte sie sich selbst sagen. „Dennoch, Michael, ich bin erwachsen und kann durchaus allein auf mich aufpassen!“

„Außerdem wird ihr unter meiner Obhut nichts geschehen, das versichere ich Ihnen, Mr. Fernandez“, erklärte LaCroix mit ruhiger Stimme, während sein Blick dabei mit leicht ironischem Lächeln auf dem jungen Mann ruhte.

„Ich fühle mich für Corinne verantwortlich“, erwiderte Michael, sichtlich verärgert über die Verhaltensweise des Fremden. „Daher verstehen Sie es doch sicher, wenn ich nicht von ihrer Seite weiche, bis ich sie wieder wohlbehalten bei ihrer Cousine abgeliefert habe.“

„Also wirklich, Michael, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!“, empörte sich Corinne, aber LaCroix lenkte ein.

„Natürlich verstehe ich Sie, Mr. Fernandez. Und da ich nicht nachtragend bin, dürfen Sie gerne weiterhin hier bleiben.“

„Sehr freundlich von Ihnen“, bedankte sich Michael in einem grantigen Ton, der sein männliches Gegenüber – zu seinem großen Ärger – nur zu amüsieren schien.

„Du kommst also nicht mit zurück ins Hotel?“, meldete sich nun wieder Inge zu Wort, die aufbruchsbereit und abwartend am Tisch stand.

„Nein“, erwiderte ihr Kollege und schien durch ihre Worte allmählich wieder ruhiger zu werden. „Du findest sicher allein ins Hotel, oder?“

„Aber ja!“, antwortete Inge schnippisch und ging ohne ein Wort des Abschieds eilig in Richtung Treppe, die in den Ausgang hinaufführte. Dies ernüchterte Michael mit einem Schlag und er lief ihr bis nach oben nach, um sie zu beruhigen. Seine Kollegin als Feindin zu haben war wirklich das Letzte, was er wollte. Er erreichte sie, als sie gerade in das bereitstehende Taxi einsteigen wollte.

„Inge, warte doch mal!“, rief er und sie drehte sich überrascht um. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht kränken. Aber du siehst doch sicher ein, dass ich Corinne nicht mit diesem zwielichtigen Kerl allein lassen kann.“

„Ja, mach dich nur weiter zum Affen!“, höhnte Inge. „Meinst du, ich weiß nicht, dass du auf diese verwöhnte Lambert-Göre stehst? Aber gib dich keinen Illusionen hin: Du hast nicht die geringste Chance bei ihr.“

„Abwarten. In den nächsten Tagen können wir uns auf dem Kongress näher kommen und vielleicht...“

Inge lachte laut auf.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Oh, Michael, gerade eben hast du dich so was von daneben benommen, dass keine halbwegs vernünftige Frau mehr etwas mit dir zu tun haben will. Wie kannst du da nur annehmen, dass Corinne sich für dich interessieren könnte? Schlag dir dieses Mädchen lieber aus dem Kopf!“

„Das kann ich nicht“, erwiderte der junge Mann und meinte dann grinsend: „Ebenso wenig, wie du dir unseren Professor aus dem Kopf schlagen kannst.“

Die zierliche Blondine starrte ihn aus erschrockenen Augen an, was Michael noch mehr zum Lachen reizte.

„Nichts für ungut, Inge. Ich werde niemandem verraten, was du für Teichert empfindest. Und nun eine Gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.“


	6. Chapter 6

Corinne starrte dem davoneilenden Michael nach, dann wandte sie sich wieder LaCroix zu.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass er sich so unmöglich aufgeführt hat“, entschuldigte sie sich nochmals. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass...“

„Scht!“, Lucien legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Kein Wort mehr über diesen uninteressanten Menschen! Ich würde lieber unser Gespräch von gestern fortsetzen. Doch lass uns dazu einen ruhigeren Ort aufsuchen.“

Er reichte ihr seinen Arm, in den Corinne sich einhängte, und führte sie dann in einen kleinen, mit gedämpftem Licht beleuchteten Nebenraum, der überwiegend von einer Eckcouch aus schwarzem Leder ausgefüllt wurde, vor dem sich ein niedriger Holztisch mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien an den Beinen befand. Auf diesem standen bereits zwei edle Weingläser und eine geöffnete Flasche.

„Bitte, setz dich doch“, forderte LaCroix sie freundlich auf.

Das ließ sich Corinne nicht zweimal sagen und setzte sich auf die eine Ecke der Ledergarnitur. Dabei glitt ihr Blick bewundernd über den Holztisch.

„Ohne Zweifel eine Antiquität“, meinte sie. „Und diese Schnitzereien sind wirklich ein Meisterwerk! Wie schade, dass sie in diesem Club ein verborgenes Dasein führen müssen.“

„Nun, es gibt noch manch anderes, dass sich hier verborgen hält“, murmelte Lucien, der sich auf der anderen Sitzecke, direkt neben seinem Gast, niedergelassen hatte und die beiden leeren Gläser mit Rotwein füllte. „Du scheinst etwas von Kunst zu verstehen, Corinne. Darf ich erfahren, was du beruflich machst?“

„Im Moment tue ich gar nichts“, gab die junge Frau seufzend zu. „Aber ich habe Pädagogik und Kunstgeschichte studiert und immer mal wieder in diesen Bereichen gejobbt. Zuerst natürlich während eines Schulpraktikums im Kindergarten, später dann in Galerien und Auktionshäusern. Nach meinem Examen habe ich in einem Kunstmuseum Führungen für Kinder veranstaltet und auch mal den einen oder anderen Einführungsvortrag für neue Ausstellungen gehalten.“

„Und warum hast du damit aufgehört?“

„Mein Freund ist gestorben“, erwiderte Corinne und die Erinnerung an jene Unglücksnacht überfiel sie wieder. Lucien konnte die Bilder in ihrem Kopf deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge wahrnehmen und er spürte, wie sie versuchte, den dabei aufkommenden Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

„Du solltest deinem Kummer freien Lauf lassen“, meinte er leise und legte behutsam seine Hand auf ihren Arm, was dazu führte, dass die ersten Tränen über Corinnes Wangen rollten. Wenig später wurde ihr Körper von heftigem Weinen geschüttelt. Der Vampir beobachtete sie und konnte nun neben einer gewissen Erleichterung ihrerseits noch etwas anderes fühlen, dass sich im Inneren dieser jungen Frau verbarg... ein starkes Gefühl, fast quälend, das förmlich danach schrie, endlich ausbrechen zu dürfen, aber es durfte nicht... noch nicht...

Lucien konzentrierte sich stärker auf dieses machtvolle, gefangene Gefühl und erkannte eine Sekunde später, dass es blanker Hass war... Hass, der nach Rache schrie... nach Rache für den Mord an dem geliebten Mann...

 

***

 

Als Michael in den Club zurückkehrte, schaute er sich vergeblich nach Corinne und LaCroix um. Zornig ging er an die Bar, wo Janette gerade hinter dem Tresen stand und gelassen die Gäste beobachtete.

„Wo ist sie?“, zischte er die Vampirin an.

„Wer?“, fragte diese erstaunt und musterte den jungen Mann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Corinne! Ich suche Corinne!“

Janette lachte trocken auf und meinte: „Bei all den vielen Gästen hier erwarten Sie doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich weiß, wer von ihnen Ihre Corinne ist oder gar, wo diese sich aufhält.“

„Als ich sie verlasse habe, war sie mit LaCroix zusammen“, erklärte Michael aufgebracht. „Und jetzt kann ich keinen von beiden hier entdecken.“

„Vielleicht sind sie schon gegangen“, erwiderte Janette gleichgültig, zündete sich langsam eine Zigarette an und nahm dann genüsslich einen Zug. Den Rauch blies sie Michael einfach ins Gesicht, während sie ihn unverwandt anstarrte.

„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn!“, fuhr der junge Mann sie wütend an. „Ich komme von draußen und hätte den beiden doch begegnen müssen, wenn sie wirklich gegangen wären.“

„Es gibt mehr als einen Ausgang im _Raven_ “, klärte Janette ihn auf.

„Was?! Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein!“, Michael schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich fühle mich für Corinne verantwortlich!“

„Wenn Ihre Freundin bei Lucien ist, können Sie unbesorgt sein“, behauptete die Vampirin mit kühlem Lächeln.

Michael horchte auf.

„Demnach kennen Sie ihn also gut, Madam?“

Janette nickte lächelnd, beugte sich dann zu ihm vor und säuselte: „Es gibt auch noch andere Frauen...“

Der junge Mann tat, als hätte er dies nicht gehört und ließ erneut seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, wobei er sagte: „Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass Corinne mit LaCroix gegangen ist. Sie muss hier noch irgendwo sein...“

„Sie sind wohl sehr verliebt in sie?“, fragte Janette, statt ihm zu antworten. Daraufhin wandte Michael sich wieder ihr zu, starrte sie böse an und murmelte: „Allerdings! Und wenn Sie mir nicht auf der Stelle verraten, wo ich Corinne finde, rufe ich die Polizei!“

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an“, meinte die Vampirin, lehnte sich zurück und lächelte kalt. „In meinem Club geschieht nichts, wofür man mich bestrafen kann... und ich bin auch keineswegs verpflichtet, meine Gäste zu überwachen. Dies hier ist ein freies Land und Ihre Freundin ist ein erwachsener Mensch. Meinen Sie, es gefällt ihr, wenn Sie jeden ihrer Schritte kontrollieren?“

„Ich mache, was ich für richtig halte!“, zischte Michael.

„Bei einem Verhalten wie dem Ihren wundert es mich nicht, dass Ihre Freundin mit Lucien verschwunden ist“, fuhr Janette ungerührt fort. „Auf diese Weise werden Sie das Herz der jungen Dame nie erobern.“

„Mir scheint, es hat keinen Sinn, weiterhin mit Ihnen zu reden“, erwiderte der junge Mann und verließ mit entschlossenen Schritten den Club, während ihm die Vampirin mit kaltem Lächeln nachblickte.

 

***

 

Als Inge an die Rezeption trat, um ihren Zimmerschlüssel abzuholen, sagte ihr der Portier, dass sie sich sofort bei Professor Teichert melden solle.

„Worum handelt es sich?“, fragte sie erstaunt.

„Nun, das weiß ich auch nicht“, antwortete der Portier. „Aber Professor Teichert hat bereits mehrfach nachgefragt, ob Sie zurück sind. Er erwartet Sie oben.“

„Danke!“

Unruhig eilte Inge in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr hinauf in den zehnten Stock, in dem ihr Chef ein großes Zimmer bewohnte, während man Michael und sie selbst auf Wunsch des Professors in der Nähe des Dienstbotentraktes untergebracht hatte, weil diese Räume preiswerter waren. Nervös ging sie auf Teicherts Tür zu und klopfte zaghaft an.

„Ja?!“, hörte sie seine ärgerliche Stimme.

Ängstlich öffnete Inge die Tür, trat gleich darauf ein und piepste: „Entschuldige, Wernher, aber der Portier sagte mir, du erwartest mich...“

„Na endlich!“, fuhr Teichert die zierliche Frau an, die kaum merklich zusammenzuckte. „Wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt!? Warst du etwa allein weg?“

„Nein, mit Michael“, erwiderte sie. „Ich dachte, du bräuchtest mich heute nicht mehr!“

„Kannst du mir nicht Bescheid sagen, wenn du mit Fernandez unterwegs bist?“

„Hast du dir etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht?“, fragte Inge mit hoffnungsvoll glänzenden Augen.

„Natürlich! Ich brauche dich doch!“, erwiderte Teichert vorwurfsvoll, aber mit ruhigerer Stimme, und ließ sich nun in einem Sessel nieder. „Komm, setz dich!“

Nachdem die junge Frau dieser Aufforderung nachgekommen war, fragte er: „Was war denn so interessant, dass du mit Fernandez das Hotel verlassen hast?“

„Nun ja, wir haben heute Morgen Corinne Lambert getroffen und uns für den Abend mit ihr verabredet“, erklärte Inge.

„Corinne? Corinne Lambert?“, fragte Teichert erstaunt. „Sie ist hier?“

„Ja, wir haben uns auch gewundert.“

„Wie geht es ihr? Was macht sie für einen Eindruck?“

„Sie wirkt immer noch ein wenig mitgenommen. Du weißt doch, dass ihr Freund vor wenigen Monaten ums Leben gekommen ist.“

„Eben!“, bestätigte Teichert. „Deshalb wundert es mich ja, dass sie in Toronto ist.“

„Sie ist genau wie wir wegen des Fachkongresses hier“, erwiderte Inge, die verärgert feststellte, wie interessiert ihr Chef an Corinne war.

„So, so... deswegen... sieh mal einer an“, murmelte der Professor, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seiner Mitarbeiterin. Dann wandte er sich wieder an diese: „Wohnt sie etwa auch hier im Hotel?“

„Nein, tut sie nicht! Soviel ich weiß, hat sie Verwandte in Toronto“, sagte Inge, die sich bemühte, trotz ihrer Eifersucht sachlich zu bleiben. Um das Thema Corinne nicht weiter vertiefen zu müssen, fragte sie dann: „Warum wolltest du mich eigentlich so dringend sprechen?“

Teichert warf ihr einen lüsternen Blick zu.

„Was glaubst du? Meinst du, ich habe dich hierher mitgenommen, um meine Nächte in Einsamkeit zu verbringen?“

„Aber ich dachte, ich wäre in meiner Eigenschaft als wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiterin hier...“

„Dann hätte mir die Begleitung von Fernandez genügt. Du bist eigentlich überflüssig, es sei denn...“

„Was?“, fragte Inge, die die Beleidigung, die seine Erklärung enthielt, nicht wahrgenommen hatte, und warf ihm einen zärtlichen Blick zu.

„Kannst du das wirklich nicht erraten, Mäuschen?“, Teichert näherte sich ihr und zog sie plötzlich an sich, während er flüsterte: „Du bist hier, um mir meine Nächte zu versüßen. Das hast du doch sicherlich geahnt, nicht wahr?“

„Ich habe es kaum noch zu hoffen gewagt, Wernher“, hauchte Inge. „Aber ich habe immer davon geträumt... ich habe mich sofort in dich verliebt, als ich dich das erste Mal sah...“

Statt einer Antwort lächelte Teichert selbstzufrieden, dann küsste er die junge Frau in seinen Armen, die sich ihm widerstandslos hingab und einige Augenblick später neben ihm auf seinem Hotelbett lag...

 

***

 

Langsam beruhigte sich Corinne wieder. Nachdem sie sich eine letzte Träne von der Wange gewischt hatte, warf sie Lucien einen dankbaren Blick zu. Er hatte die ganze Zeit, während der sie der Schmerz übermannte, schweigend ihre Hand gehalten und lächelte nun. Ihr tief verborgener Hass, von dem sie selbst kaum etwas ahnte, faszinierte ihn sehr. Kein Wunder, dass er letzte Nacht geglaubt hatte, mit einem Wesen seiner eigenen Art zu telefonieren. Dieses Mädchen wäre sicherlich eine interessante Gefährtin. Ihr Schrei nach Vergeltung für den Tod ihres Partners bot die passende Grundlage, sie auf die dunkle Seite zu holen; und es wäre ihm ein Genuss, sie dann bei dem Vollzug ihrer Rache zu beobachten, sobald sie herausfand, wer ihren Freund auf dem Gewissen hatte. Oh, er konnte sie gut verstehen... sie waren ohne Zweifel verwandte Seelen...

Immer noch lächelnd näherte Lucien sich ihr in der Absicht, sie zu küssen.

„Nein!“, schrie Corinne plötzlich, als erwache sie aus einer Trance und rückte unwillkürlich ein Stück von ihm weg.

„Was ist?!“, fragte der Vampir verwundert.

„Entschuldige, Lucien, aber ich bin noch nicht so weit“, erklärte sie und blickte ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Weißt du, ich kann Thomas einfach nicht so schnell vergessen. Er war der Mann meines Lebens.“

„Das verstehe ich gut“, erwiderte LaCroix. „Auch ich habe vor langer Zeit meine Familie verloren... meine Frau, meine Kinder...“

Ein wenig wehmütig dachte er daran zurück. Dass dieser Verlust über tausend Jahre her war, verschwieg er allerdings. Schließlich wollte er seinen Gast nicht erschrecken.

„Tut mir aufrichtig leid“, sagte Corinne und beugte sich vor, um seine Hand zu ergreifen. Dabei blinkte aus ihrem Ausschnitt kurz etwas auf. Interessiert wandte sich der Vampir dieser Erscheinung zu und erkannte, dass wohl das Licht den Anhänger ihrer Kette, der bisher unter dem Stoff verborgen war, reflektiert haben musste.

„Dürfte ich mir dieses Schmuckstück näher betrachten?“, fragte er.

Corinne zog sich die silberne Kette über den Kopf und reichte sie ihm. Der Anhänger war in Form eines Schmetterlings gearbeitet. In seinen Flügeln waren winzig kleine Diamanten fest eingefasst.

„Ein schönes und sicherlich sehr wertvolles Kleinod“, meinte LaCroix und reichte der jungen Frau ihre Kette zurück. „Ein Geschenk deines verstorbenen Liebsten?“

„Nein, mein Großvater hat dieses Schmuckstück für mich angefertigt, als ich geboren wurde“, erklärte Corinne. „Er wünschte mir, dass mein Leben leicht und voller Schönheit sein sollte... so wie das eines Schmetterlings.“

„Dieses schöne Geschöpf ist aber auch überaus zerbrechlich“, sagte Lucien und betrachtete sie nachdenklich, während er sich fragte, ob ihr Großvater das ebenfalls bedacht hatte. Allerdings wirkte Corinne eher wie eine Kämpferin, auch wenn sie im Augenblick nicht besonders belastbar schien. Doch das gab sich sicher, sobald sie ihr persönliches Leid überwunden hatte.

Er lächelte. Ihm kam wieder in den Sinn, wie sehr etwas in ihrem Inneren nach Rache drängte. Ob es ihr gefiele, wenn sie die Macht dazu hätte?

„Was meinst du, Corinne? Könnte der Schmetterling, ein Geschöpf der Sonne, es in der Dunkelheit aushalten?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, entgegnete sie zögerlich und überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Es leben ja nicht alle Schmetterlinge am Tag. Du vergisst, dass es auch noch die Nachtfalter gibt. Beide gehören der gleichen Spezies an.“

„Und zu welcher Art würdest du dich selbst zählen?“, fragte Lucien. „Fühlst du dich mehr vom Licht oder von der Dunkelheit angezogen?“

„Eigentlich mag ich beides.“

„Aber wenn du dich für eine Seite entscheiden müsstest, welche würdest du wählen?“

„Das ist eine schwierige Frage. Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus, Lucien?“

„Du bist so ein kluges Mädchen. Überleg selbst, wovon ich spreche! Für welches Prinzip könnten Tag und Nacht beziehungsweise Licht und Dunkelheit stehen?“

Corinne blickte LaCroix einen Moment verwirrt an, dann jedoch schien Klarheit in ihre Gedanken zu kommen.

„Du meinst die Einteilung der Welt in Gut und Böse, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie im Ton der Selbstgewissheit.

Der Vampir nickte lächelnd.

„Demnach stünde für dich der Tagfalter für das Gute und der Nachtfalter für das Böse?“

„Ja, Corinne. Sie sind grundverschiedene Geschöpfe.“

„Ach was, so verschieden sind sie auch nicht!“, widersprach die junge Frau. „Sie sind beide nur die Hälfte einer Ganzheit.“

Jetzt war es Lucien, der irritiert schien. Corinne sah seinen Blick und musste ein wenig lachen. Der Vampir schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: „Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst.“

„Nun ja, Gut und Böse sind zunächst einmal Wertungen, die die Menschen selbst gemacht haben“, erklärte das Mädchen. „Viele Philosophen lieferten dann Theorien, die genau definierten, was das Gute und was das Böse ist. In einigen dieser Weisheitslehren jedoch werden diese beiden Prinzipien als zwei Seiten einer Einheit genannt, die untrennbar zusammengehören. Demnach braucht das Gute das Böse wie der Tag die Nacht, um überhaupt erkennbar zu sein als das Gute und der Tag... und umgekehrt verhält es sich genauso. Also bedingen sich die beiden Prinzipien gegenseitig. Ohne das eine existiert das andere nicht! Wenn wir das in Betracht ziehen, können wir erkennen, dass der Nachtfalter auch ein Schmetterling ist. Allerdings ist er meist nachts aktiv. Aber er sehnt sich nach dem Licht, selbst wenn es ihn verbrennt...“

Corinne fiel wieder der Nachtfalter ein, den sie gestern in der Wohnung ihrer Cousine beobachtet hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was mit dem armen Geschöpf passiert war und ob es überhaupt noch lebte.

„Eine interessante Sichtweise“, murmelte Lucien, der ihr aufmerksam zugehört hatte, in ihre Gedanken hinein, während ihm augenblicklich in den Sinn kam, dass er nach Corinnes Theorie dann wohl ein nächtlicher Schmetterling sei. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn zum Lächeln, denn er selbst nannte sich schließlich Nachtfalter. „Demnach wären Gut und Böse also notwendig?“

Corinne nickte.

Lucien beugte sich nun mit mildem Lächeln zu ihr vor und flüsterte: „Auch Leben und Tod gehören zusammen, und ich finde, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass du nach dem Tod deines Freundes, als ein Teil deiner Seele mit ihm gestorben ist, wieder ins Leben zurückkehrst.“

„Das versuche ich gerade, aber es fällt mir schwer“, seufzte sie.

„Lass mich dir helfen“, bat er leise. „Komm, Corinne, öffne dich für etwas Neues.“

Dabei näherte Lucien sich ihrem Mund, wobei er flüsterte: „Wehr dich nicht!“

Die junge Frau wich nun nicht mehr zurück und ließ es zu, dass er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Sie waren weich... es war so lange her, dass sie mit einem Mann Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht hatte... und Lucien ließ nun seinen Mund langsam in Richtung Hals wandern... es erregte sie, seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut zu spüren...

Ein lautes Klopfen brachte die beiden in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„LaCroix! Mach sofort die Tür auf!“, rief eine energische Männerstimme. „Wenn du es nicht tust, trete ich sie ein!“

„Wer ist das?“, fragte Corinne und schaute Lucien erschrocken an.

Dieser antwortete mit unverkennbarem Zorn in der Stimme: „Nicholas!“


	7. Chapter 7

Erneut klopfte es heftig an die Tür und Lucien öffnete sie. Wutentbrannt starrte er Nick an, der daraufhin gleich in das Zimmer eindrang und sich an die junge Frau wandte.

„Sind Sie Corinne Lambert?“, fragte er und betrachtete sie besorgt.

„Ja, und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?“, entgegnete die Angesprochene in kühlem Ton. „Und warum stören Sie mich und Mr. LaCroix? Wir wollten allein sein!“

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber Nathalie schickt mich“, erklärte Nicholas. „Sie erhielt den Anruf von einem Ihrer Freunde, dass Sie in diesem Nachtclub hier verschwunden wären. Bestimmt können Sie sich vorstellen, dass Nathalie daraufhin keine ruhige Minute mehr hatte und mich um Hilfe bat. – Ich bin übrigens Nick Knight, ein Kollege Ihrer Cousine.“

„Schön!“, Corinne nickte ihm knapp und ohne ein Lächeln zu. „Natürlich wollte ich Nathalie keine Sorgen bereiten, Mr. Knight, aber ich bin erwachsen und in netter Gesellschaft. Wären Sie jetzt also so freundlich, uns wieder allein zu lassen?“

„Tut mir leid, aber ich musste Ihrer Cousine versprechen, Sie wohlbehalten zu ihr zu bringen. Deshalb bitte ich Sie, mich ins Revier zu begleiten.“

„Nicht zu fassen!“, Corinne schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wandte sie sich wieder mit ernstem Gesicht an Nick und fragte: „Wer hat Nathalie angerufen?“

„Das klären Sie besser mit ihr“, wich dieser aus.

Corinne sah ein, dass sie von Nats Kollegen nichts erfahren würde. Sie seufzte, warf LaCroix einen bedauernden Blick zu und erhob sich.

„Tut mir leid, Lucien“, meinte sie. „Aber ich muss jetzt meine Cousine beruhigen.“

„Das verstehe ich“, erwiderte der Vampir, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen leichten Kuss darauf. „Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen, Corinne. Ich hoffe doch, dass wir uns wiedersehen?“

„Bestimmt!“, versprach sie und lächelte Lucien an.

Nick beobachtete die beiden voller Sorge. Er musste Nathalie warnen. Sein Meister schien deren jüngerer Cousine bereits den Kopf verdreht zu haben. Wenn man die Kleine vor LaCroix schützen wollte, wäre es besser, sie aus der Stadt zu bringen. Hoffentlich ließ dieses Mädchen mit sich reden. Sie schien genauso eigenwillig zu sein, wie Nathalie ihm angedeutet hatte.

*

Als Nick Corinne zu seinem Wagen führte, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des _Raven_ stand, tauchte unvermutet Michael neben ihr auf, der im Schatten eines Gebäudes verborgen gewesen war.

„Corinne! Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!“, sagte er und seinem Ton war die Erleichterung anzumerken. Die Angesprochene jedoch drehte sich abrupt um und ihre Katzenaugen schienen in dem schwachen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung aufzublitzen.

„Michael!“, stieß sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. „Das hätte ich mir ja denken können!“

Sie trat auf ihn zu und fragte mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut: „Warum hast du Nathalie angerufen?!“

„Na hör mal, schließlich hast du dich einfach heimlich mit diesem LaCroix in irgendeinem Raum verborgen. Da hielt ich es für meine Pflicht...“, weiter kam Michael nicht, denn Corinne hatte unvermutet ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und prügelte nun damit auf den jungen Mann ein. Nick hatte Mühe, das aufgebrachte Mädchen von Michael loszureißen.

„Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich, Corinne! Bitte!“

„Warum?! Warum mischt er sich in meine Angelegenheiten?!“, rief sie aufgebracht. „Wie kommt er dazu, sich das herauszunehmen?!“

LaCroix, der sie hinaufgeleitet hatte und vor der Tür des _Raven_ stand, beobachtete ebenso wie die beiden Wächter mit sichtlichem Vergnügen, wie diese kleine Wildkatze, die ihm gerade mal bis zur Brust reichte, auf seinen Rivalen losging. Dies sprach dafür, dass Corinne genauso leidenschaftlich war, wie er sie eingeschätzt hatte, und seine ohnehin schon vorhandene Sympathie für sie nahm deutlich zu. Im Gegensatz dazu verloren sowohl Nicholas als auch Fernandez in seinen Augen an Achtung, da sie beide nicht in der Lage waren, diese junge Frau zu beruhigen. Er spürte genau, wie erbittert sie über die Einmischung ihres Bekannten war, und ging deshalb geradewegs auf sie zu, ohne Nicholas oder Michael zu beachten.

„Mr. Fernandez hat es bestimmt nur gut gemeint “, wandte sich Lucien in sanftem Ton an das Mädchen. „Du solltest ihm verzeihen, Corinne. Sicherlich hat er sich sehr um dich gesorgt.“

Kaum vernahm die junge Frau die ruhige Stimme LaCroix’, hörte sie auf zu zappeln, so dass Nicholas es endlich wagte, sie aus der Umklammerung seiner Arme zu lassen.

„Geht es wieder?“, fragte er.

Corinne nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor sie erneut einen grimmigen Blick auf Michael warf.

„Glaub mir, ich habe es nur zu deinem Besten getan!“, beteuerte der junge Mann. „Ich dachte doch, dass du in Gefahr bist.“

Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Dann schrie Corinne plötzlich auf: „Wie kommst du nur auf einen solch absurden Einfall! Du wusstest doch, mit wem ich zusammen war.“

„Ja, mit einem Fremden! Einem Mann, den weder du noch ich genügend kennen, um ihm vertrauen zu können!“

Ehe die junge Dame etwas auf diesen Vorwurf erwidern konnte, mischte sich LaCroix ein.

„Es ist bereits sehr spät! Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn du nun mit Nicholas zu deiner Cousine fährst, die sich bestimmt immer noch große Sorgen macht“, meinte er an Corinne gewandt. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Mr. Fernandez ist so besorgt um dich, weil er dich sehr gern hat. Das ist doch ein Grund, ihm zu verzeihen, nicht wahr?“

Corinne blickte den Vampir überrascht an.

„Ja... ja, ich glaube, du hast recht“, murmelte sie dann und merkte auf einmal, wie müde sie war. „Gute Nacht, Lucien!“

„Gute Nacht, meine Liebe, und angenehme Träume... mein süßer Schmetterling“, hauchte er leise in ihr Ohr, was ihm ein scheues Lächeln seiner neuen Bekannten einbrachte. Er küsste ihr erneut die Hand und ging in Richtung _Raven_ zurück, während Corinne in Nicks Auto einstieg. Michael, der hoffnungsvoll auf ein Wort von ihr wartete, bedachte sie nur mit einem knappen Kopfnicken.

Betrübt starrte der junge Mann dem Wagen hinterher, der sie ihm entführte. Dabei achtete er nicht auf den Schatten der Gestalt, die lautlos hinter ihn trat.

„Sie ist wirklich eine überaus attraktive, junge Dame mit einer faszinierenden Ausstrahlung“, murmelte LaCroix und blickte den Sterblichen, der erschrocken herumfuhr, spöttisch an. „Ich kann durchaus verstehen, dass Sie verrückt nach ihr sind. Sie ist sicherlich eine wundervolle Gefährtin für den Mann, den   s i e   liebt. Aber   s i e   muss diesen Mann lieben. Ich glaube nicht, dass man Corinnes Liebe erzwingen kann.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen!“, gab Michael patzig zurück und kehrte dem Vampir den Rücken.

„Bemühen Sie sich nicht, mir etwas vorzumachen, Mr. Fernandez! Ich weiß, dass Sie Corinne lieben. Der Tod ihres Lebensgefährten kam Ihnen doch sehr gelegen, nicht wahr?“

Michael schien zu erstarren, während LaCroix langsam und mit spöttischem Lächeln um ihn herumging. Schließlich blieb er vor ihm stehen und fuhr fort: „Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie können eine Frau wie Corinne gewinnen?“

„Warum denn nicht?! Ich liebe sie! Und eines Tages wird sie erkennen, dass ich der richtige Mann für sie bin!“

LaCroix lachte laut auf.

„Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Fernandez, aber an Ihrer Stelle würde ich nicht darauf warten, dass meine Angebetete eines Tages meine Liebe erkennt.“

Der Vampir schwieg einen Moment und starrte Michael an. Dann murmelte er: „Wissen Sie, Mr. Fernandez, nicht jedes Mittel ist geeignet, die geliebte Frau zu gewinnen... und ich möchte nicht in Ihrer Haut stecken, wenn Corinne eines Tages herausbekommt, was Sie getan haben.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie eigentlich von mir wollen, LaCroix! Und ich will auch gar nicht wissen, welch krankhafte Phantasien Sie sich über mich zusammenspinnen. Doch ich verspreche Ihnen eins: Sie werden Corinne niemals kriegen... niemals!“

„Da seien Sie sich mal nicht so sicher, Fernandez! Sie mag mich!“

„Mich mag sie auch!“

„Darauf würde ich im Augenblick nicht meine Seele verwetten, junger Mann!“, widersprach Lucien. „Und nun rate ich Ihnen, schnellstens aus dieser Gegend zu verschwinden. Nachts könnte es nämlich gefährlich werden!“

„Ich habe keine Angst!“

„Das sollten Sie aber, junger Mann!“

In diesem Moment hielt ein Taxi genau vor Michael und LaCroix öffnete ihm die Wagentür.

„Leben Sie wohl, Fernandez!“

 

***

 

Im Revier angekommen, platzierte Nicholas Corinne an seinen Schreibtisch, direkt gegenüber Schanke, der das junge Mädchen anstarrte, als sei es von einem anderen Stern.

„Bitte, warten Sie hier einen Augenblick. Ich hole Nathalie.“

Nick verschwand. Corinne blickte ihm missmutig nach. Sie ärgerte sich noch immer, dass Michael ihre Cousine angerufen und somit dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie – eine erwachsene Frau – von einem Polizisten aufs Revier gebracht worden war, als hätte sie irgendetwas verbrochen.

„Sind Sie Nathalies Cousine?“, unterbrach Schanke, der seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen konnte, ihre Gedanken. Sie wandte ihm ihr Antlitz zu und nickte.

„Freut mich sehr“, fuhr der Polizist fort und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Corinne erwiderte es schwach. „Mein Name ist Don Schanke. Ich arbeite mit Nick zusammen und kenne Ihre Cousine recht gut.“

„Angenehm. Ich bin Corinne Lambert; und ich frage mich, was ich hier eigentlich zu suchen habe.“

„Soviel ich mitbekam, ist Nathalie überaus besorgt um Sie gewesen.“

„Völlig unnötig“, murmelte die junge Frau und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen.

„Möchten Sie einen Kaffee, Miss Lambert?“

Erneut nickte das Mädchen und meinte, nachdem Schanke ihr das heiße Getränk gebracht hatte: „Nennen Sie mich ruhig Corinne.“

Ein Strahlen ging über das Gesicht des Polizisten, bevor er erwiderte: „Ich bin Don.“

Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und ließ seinen Blick einen Moment über seine Akten schweifen. Dann fragte er: „Sind Sie Fotomodell?“

Corinne lachte.

„Aber nein, wie kommen Sie darauf?“

„Nun ja, bei Ihrem Aussehen...“

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Schanke...“

„Don!“

„Vielen Dank, Don, das ist sehr schmeichelhaft. Aber ich glaube, um Fotomodell zu werden, muss man größer als 1,65 m sein.“

„Jammerschade...“

„Da es nie mein Wunsch war, Modell zu werden, ist das doch egal, Don. Ich bin Kunstpädagogin und liebe meinen Beruf.“

„Und was führt Sie nach Toronto? Besuchen Sie nur Ihre Cousine?“

„In erster Linie schon, aber ich halte auch einen Vortrag auf dem demnächst stattfindenden Kongress über Kunst. Kommen Sie doch auch!“

„Also, ich weiß nicht...“

„Nathalie kommt auf alle Fälle“, erklärte Corinne, deren Müdigkeit verflog, da sie nun Gelegenheit hatte, über ihr Fachgebiet zu sprechen. „Die Tagung wird bestimmt sehr gut. Sie beginnt mit einer Vernissage im Vorraum des großen Saals, in dem anschließend die Vorträge gehalten werden. Sie soll die Teilnehmer auf das Thema einstimmen.“

„Wie lautet denn das Thema dieser Tagung?“

„Sinn und Unsinn der optischen Kunst. Was bedeutet sie im Zeitalter der neuen Medien?“

„Das klingt recht hochtrabend“, meinte Schanke. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass das etwas für mich ist? Von Kunst verstehe ich nichts.“

„Ach was! Wir sind täglich von optischer Kunst umgeben: Werbeanzeigen, Fotos und Filmen in diversen Medien wie Zeitschriften, Fernsehen und Internet kann kaum jemand entgehen“, führte Corinne aus. „Ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen, Sie auf der Tagung zu sehen.“

In diesem Augenblick tauchte Nathalie im Büro auf und schloss ihre Cousine sofort in die Arme.

„Oh, Corinne, ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist“, meinte sie. „Nachdem dein Freund hier angerufen und erzählt hat, dass du verschwunden seiest, bin ich fast durchgedreht.“

„Tut mir leid, dass dieser Idiot dich mit seinem unnötigen Anruf in Angst versetzt hat“, erwiderte Corinne. „Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich nur wichtig machen!“

„Nein! Nein, den Eindruck hatte ich nicht“, sagte Nathalie. „Dein Freund wirkte überaus besorgt um dich.“

„Michael ist nicht mein Freund!“, stellte Corinne in sachlichem Ton klar. „Das Einzige, was uns verbindet, ist das frühere, gemeinsame Studium. Wir sind gute Bekannte, sonst nichts.“

„So?“, Nathalie blickte ihre Cousine erstaunt an. „Ich hatte vorhin aber einen ganz anderen Eindruck. Du hast dich doch so gefreut, mit ihm auszugehen.“

„Mit ihm und Inge, einer anderen früheren Kommilitonin“, stellte Corinne richtig. „Wenn du den Eindruck gehabt hattest, Michael und ich wären Freunde, dann hast du dich geirrt. Natürlich freute ich mich, in dieser fremden Stadt bekannte Gesichter zu treffen, aber mehr steckte auch nicht dahinter. Wenn ich allerdings geahnt hätte, dass Michael dermaßen übertreibt...“

„Er hat nicht übertrieben. Das _Raven_   liegt in einer sehr gefährlichen Gegend. Eine Frau sollte da nicht alleine hingehen“, nahm Nathalie den jungen Mann in Schutz. Als Corinne darauf nichts erwiderte, fuhr sie fort: „Es ist wirklich bedauerlich, dass ich mich nicht so um dich kümmern kann, wie es vielleicht angebracht wäre. Möchtest du nicht lieber wieder nach Frankfurt zurückfliegen und in ein paar Wochen wiederkommen, wenn ich Urlaub habe?“

„Nein, will ich nicht!“

Nathalie erschrak über diese heftige Antwort ihrer Cousine und warf Nick einen hilflosen Blick zu. Nachdem sie von diesem erfuhr, mit wem Corinne sich getroffen hatte, hielt sie es ebenso wie er für das Beste, eine Wiederbegegnung zwischen ihr und LaCroix zu verhindern. Beide wussten, wie gefährlich der alte Vampirmeister war.

„Überleg es dir, Corinne“, bat Nathalie erneut und schaute sie besorgt an. „Ich habe keine ruhige Minute, da du oft allein bist; und dein Vater hat mir ans Herz gelegt, dass...“

„Papa übertreibt!“, schnitt die junge Dame ihrer Cousine das Wort ab. „Ich will nicht zurück nach Frankfurt – und ich kann es auch nicht! Schließlich halte ich in ein paar Tagen einen Vortrag auf einem Kongress.“

„Bist du sicher, dass du dazu schon in der Lage bist?“, fragte Nathalie zweifelnd. Sie merkte, wie gereizt Corinne war und führte das auf den Verlust ihres langjährigen Freundes zurück, dessen Tod sie immer noch nicht verwunden zu haben schien.

„Natürlich bin ich dazu in der Lage“, erwiderte Corinne ungehalten und schaute ihre Cousine einen Augenblick später angriffslustig an. „Oder ist es dir etwa nicht recht, dass ich bei dir wohne, Nat? Ich kann mir gerne ein Hotelzimmer nehmen.“

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint!“, sagte Nathalie schnell. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich – genau wie dein Freund Michael.“

„Wie ich schon einmal sagte, ist Michael  **n i c h t** mein Freund!“, zischte Corinne. Einen Augenblick später brach sie in Tränen aus und sagte unter Schluchzen: „Tut mir leid, Nat! Aber Michael ist nicht mein Freund! Er war es nie! – Mein Freund ist tot... tot...“

 

***

 

LaCroix, der vor einigen Augenblicken das Revier betreten und diese Szene von weitem beobachtet hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. Er wunderte sich, dass eine so sensible Frau wie Dr. Lambert nicht merkte, wie verletzend die Vorgehensweise, ihre Cousine durch einen Polizisten ins Revier bringen zu lassen, war. Und das gerade eben stattgefundene Gespräch, das durchblicken ließ, für wie unzurechnungsfähig sie die junge Dame hielt, vertiefte diese Verletzung noch. Merkte Dr. Lambert denn nicht, dass sie durch dieses Verhalten eine Kluft zwischen sich und Corinne aufbaute?

Einerseits freute sich Lucien, denn dadurch trieb Nathalie ihre junge Cousine direkt in seine Arme. Andererseits tat es ihm leid, dass Corinne durch die dummen Verhaltensweisen von unsensiblen Sterblichen verletzt wurde. Sein Mitgefühl mit diesem Mädchen verwirrte Lucien, denn seit Ewigkeiten hatte er nicht mehr solche Empfindungen verspürt. Zwischen ihm und Corinne musste eine Art geheimnisvolle Bindung entstanden sein, die er sich nicht erklären konnte, die ihn aber desto neugieriger auf sie machten. Er würde diese junge Frau nicht mehr aus seinen Fängen lassen...

 

***

 

Nathalie schien es unangebracht, ihre jüngere Cousine in ihrem aufgewühlte Zustand allein zu lassen. Daher nahm sie sich den Rest der Nacht frei und fuhr mit Corinne nach Hause.

„Dieser Michael scheint ein netter Junge zu sein“, meinte Nathalie während der Fahrt. „Du solltest wirklich nicht so wütend auf ihn sein. Er hat sich für dich verantwortlich gefühlt und deshalb im Revier angerufen. Ich bin sicher, dass es nur in der besten Absicht geschah.“

„Möglich“, gab Corinne widerwillig zu. Nathalies Worte hörten sich vernünftig an. Trotzdem konnte sie ihren Ärger über Michaels Verhalten kaum dämpfen. Ohne dessen Einmischung wäre sie jetzt immer noch mit Lucien zusammen. Dessen Gegenwart hatte ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelt, seine Umarmung ihr jene Geborgenheit gegeben, nach der sie sich so sehr sehnte; und als er sie küsste, hatte sie ein warmes Kribbeln im Bauch verspürt... nie hätte sie gedacht, dass die Berührung eines Mannes noch einmal solche Empfindungen in ihr hervorrufen würden. Nach Thomas’ Tod schien für sie alles seinen Sinn verloren zu haben, doch seit sie Lucien begegnet war, fühlte sie sich wieder lebendig... und sie wäre gern noch bei ihm geblieben... Ach, warum nur war sie nicht allein ins _Raven_ gegangen? Wenn sie ihre Bekannten nicht dazu überredet hätte, sie in den Nachtclub zu begleiten, säße sie jetzt immer noch mit Lucien dort, statt mit Nathalie in deren Wagen. Es war also ihre eigene Schuld...

Corinne musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie sich darüber mehr ärgerte als über Michaels Handlungsweise.

*

Kaum in Nathalies Wohnung angekommen, wünschte Corinne ihr eine „Gute Nacht“, verschwand unter die Dusche und ging dann gleich zu Bett, wo sie sofort einschlief. Und zum ersten Mal seit Thomas’ Tod wurde sie nicht von ihrem immer wiederkehrenden Alptraum gequält, sondern hatte einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf. Erst das Klingeln der Türglocke weckte sie auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Fenster, das nur halb durch Vorhänge bedeckt war, verriet ihr, dass es draußen noch dunkel war.

„Wer stört denn zu so früher Stunde andere Leute?“, dachte Corinne mürrisch und erhob sich. Sie ging zur Wohnungstür und schaute durch den Spion, aber auf dem Flur, obwohl erhellt, stand niemand. Verwundert öffnete das Mädchen und sah sich um. Kein Mensch war zu sehen.

„Wahrscheinlich habe ich nur geträumt, dass es geklingelt hat“, dachte sie und wollte schon wieder hineingehen, da fiel ihr Blick auf den Fußabtreter: Dort lagen drei weiße Lilien in durchsichtiger Folie eingeschlagen, auf der ein roter Briefumschlag klebte, an dem unverkennbar der Name CORINNE LAMBERT geschrieben stand. Erstaunt nahm sie ihn an sich, schloss die Tür und öffnete neugierig den Brief:

 

_„Guten Morgen Corinne,_

_ich hoffe, du hattest eine geruhsame Nacht und angenehme Träume?_

_Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass dein Bekannter dir so große Unannehmlichkeiten bereitete und wir daher unsere Unterhaltung nicht vertiefen konnten. Wenn du möchtest, dann komm heute Abend wieder ins Raven – aber bitte allein. Ich erwarte dich um 21.00 Uhr vor der Tür. Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass du dieser Einladung folgst, Corinne, doch es ist deine Entscheidung._

_Auf bald?_

_Lucien LaCroix“_

 

Über Corinnes Gesicht glitt ein Lächeln. Natürlich würde sie sich mit Lucien treffen. Aber davon musste ja niemand etwas erfahren.

Die junge Frau versorgte zunächst einmal die Blumen, indem sie sie in das gefüllte Waschbecken im Bad legte, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte, den Brief in der Nachttischschublade verbarg und sich anzog. Dann ging sie in die Küche, setzte Kaffee auf und suchte in den Schränken nach einer passenden Vase für die weißen Lilien. Nachdem sie fündig geworden war, stellte sie die Blumen in das Gefäß und dieses dann in ihr Zimmer, damit Nathalie – die das Klingeln nicht gehört hatte und immer noch schlief – keine neugierigen Fragen stellte. Diesmal war sie vorsichtiger und würde dafür sorgen, dass niemand ihre Verabredung mit Lucien störte

Corinne schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, dass die Sonne inzwischen aufgegangen war. Ihr Licht schien durch die Gardinen herein und tauchte das Zimmer in einen milden, warmen Gelbton. Dieser Anblick kam der jungen Frau wie eine Ermutigung vor, endlich wieder selbst das eigene Leben in die Hand zu nehmen, und sie fühlte sich tatkräftig wie lange nicht mehr. Sicherlich hatte das Verhalten Luciens, der sie wie eine Frau behandelte, wesentlich dazu beigetragen. Anders hingegen war es bei ihren Eltern und Nathalie, die sie aus Sorge manchmal wie ein unselbständiges Kind behandelten. Dennoch verstand sie es bei ihnen, da sie ihr nahe standen. Aber bei Michael, der gestern Abend ebenfalls die Tendenz zeigte, sie zu bevormunden, fand sie es vollkommen unangebracht, denn er war weder ein guter Freund noch ein Familienangehöriger.

_„Ich bin sicher, dass es nur in der besten Absicht geschah.“_

Diese Worte Nathalies über Michaels Verhalten kamen Corinne gerade rechtzeitig in den Sinn, denn sie hätte sich sonst wieder in ihre Wut über ihren ehemaligen Kommilitonen hingesteigert. Nun jedoch hielt sie inne und überlegte. Nathalie hatte sicher recht mit dem, was sie sagte. Michael könnte gestern wirklich in Angst um sie gewesen sein. Corinne überlegte, wie es im umgekehrten Fall wohl gewesen wäre und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie an seiner Stelle wahrscheinlich ebenso gehandelt hätte. Nun, wenn sie Michael auf der Tagung wiedersah, würde sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Sie hatte wohl wirklich etwas überreagiert, als sie auf ihn einprügelte. Bei dem Gedanken daran schämte sie sich. Hoffentlich nahm Michael ihr dieses Verhalten nicht allzu übel.

Ach, sie hätte ihn und Inge einfach nicht ins _Raven_ mitnehmen sollen. Diesen Fehler würde sie nicht mehr begehen und sich heute Abend mit einem Taxi allein dorthin bringen lassen. Der Warnung Nathalies, dass die Gegend gefährlich sei, schenkte Corinne keinerlei Beachtung. Was sollte ihr schon geschehen? Lucien war ja da und würde sie beschützen...


	8. Chapter 8

Wie versprochen stand LaCroix an diesem Abend bereits vor dem Eingang des Raven, als das Taxi anhielt und Corinne diesem gleich darauf entstieg.

„Hallo, Lucien!“

Die junge Frau umarmte ihn und drückte ihm zur Begrüßung einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, was der Vampir erwiderte. Er nahm den leichten Duft ihres Parfüms wahr und schaute mit Wohlgefallen auf Corinne, die munter weiterplauderte.

„Danke für die Blumen und die Einladung. Ich hab mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut.“

„Und ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist“, erwiderte LaCroix. „Wollen wir ins _Raven_ oder möchtest du in ein anderes Lokal?“

Das Mädchen sah ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich an, dann meinte es: „Ich würde gern dein Tonstudio sehen, wenn das möglich ist.“

Lucien nickte lächelnd.

„Natürlich ist das möglich! Ich bin ab Mitternacht sowieso wieder auf Sendung. Wenn du willst, kannst du mein Studiogast sein.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Corinne ungläubig.

„Aber ja, warum denn nicht? Unser Gespräch in der letzten Sendung war ziemlich kurz und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass meinen Hörern sicherlich gefällt, wenn wir es heute Nacht fortsetzen“, antwortete Lucien.

„Wenn das so ist, dann bin ich gerne heute Nacht dabei“, sagte sie.

„Gut, dann ist das also geklärt. Aber bis dahin haben wir noch viel Zeit“, meinte LaCroix und vollführte mit seiner Hand eine einladende Geste in Richtung _Raven_. „Darf ich dich auf ein Getränk deiner Wahl einladen?“

„Gern!“, erwiderte Corinne und hängte sich in den anderen Arm ihres Gastgebers ein, den er ihr darbot, während einer der Türsteher den Eingang des Nachtclubs öffnete. Gemeinsam mit Lucien ging sie dann hinunter.

„Ist ja wie der Abstieg in die Unterwelt“, murmelte die junge Frau, amüsiert über diese spontane Assoziation. Lucien warf bei diesen Worten jedoch einen raschen, erstaunten Blick auf sie. Als er indes sah, dass ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte, glitten seine Mundwinkel auch unmerklich nach oben. Einen Moment lang hatte er aus der Stimme seiner Begleiterin einen ängstlichen Unterton herauszuhören geglaubt, was jedoch ein Irrtum zu sein schien.

„Sie hat eine gute Intuition!“, dachte er anerkennend. „Schon sehr bald, meine Kleine, wirst du wissen, dass dieser Gedanke von der Unterwelt mehr Wahrheit enthält, als du ahnst. Dann jedoch ist es zu spät, süßer Schmetterling, und du wirst genau wie ich ein Nachtfalter sein und mit mir zusammen ein Leben in ewiger Dunkelheit führen.“

„So bald also sieht man sich wieder!“, begrüßte Janette die beiden, als sie an die Bar traten. Dann wandte sich die Clubbesitzerin direkt an Corinne: „Ich sehe den zornigen, jungen Mann gar nicht, der sich gestern in Ihrer Begleitung befand.“

„Zornig?“, fragte das Mädchen erstaunt.

Janette nickte und fuhr fort: „Als Sie sich gestern mit Lucien in einen der Räume zurückgezogen haben und er Sie nirgendwo mehr entdecken konnte, hat er sich sehr lautstark darüber aufgeregt und mir gedroht, die Polizei zu holen...“

„Nein!“, entfuhr es der jungen Frau und sie fragte sich, ob sie diese Seite bei ihrem ehemaligen Kommilitonen früher nicht wahrgenommen oder ob er sich in der Zwischenzeit so sehr verändert hatte. Jedenfalls waren ihr solche Verhaltensweisen an ihm bisher fremd gewesen. Allerdings hielt sie es nicht für unmöglich, dass Wernher Teichert einen schlechten Einfluss auf seine Mitarbeiter ausübte, denn Leute zu bedrohen war etwas, dass seinem Charakter durchaus entsprach. Vielleicht färbte dies allmählich auf Michael ab?

„Tut mir sehr leid, dass Sie durch mich Schwierigkeiten hatten, Madame.“

„Machen Sie sich darum keine Gedanken“, erwiderte Janette in heiterem Ton. „Mein Freund Nick, der Sie gestern hier abholte, bereitet mir keine Probleme. Ich hoffe nur, dass Ihr gestriger Abend nicht allzu sehr verdorben wurde, meine Liebe?“

„Leider war es doch so“, gab Corinne zu.

„Aber das ist jetzt vorbei und wir wollen kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren!“, sagte LaCroix in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Wenn du uns nun entschuldigen würdest, Janette, wir ziehen uns zurück und wollen nicht gestört werden!“

„Ich sorge schon dafür, dass ihr eure Ruhe habt“, versprach Janette mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Corinne, bevor sie sich dann einem der anderen Gäste zuwandte, während LaCroix das Mädchen erneut in den Raum führte, in dem sie sich gestern schon aufgehalten hatten. Auf dem Tisch standen bereits eine geöffnete Flasche Wein sowie zwei Gläser, die Lucien füllte.

„Auf dein Wohl, meine Liebe“, sagte der Vampir und stieß mit dem Mädchen an.

„Und auf deins, Lucien“, erwiderte dieses kokett und lächelte.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln und meinte: „Wo waren wir gestern eigentlich stehen geblieben?“

Corinne beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf dem Mund. Dann meinte sie leise: „Wir waren genau an diesem Punkt, als Mr. Knight uns störte!“

„Ach wirklich?“, murmelte Lucien und tat erstaunt. Dann hob er unwillkürlich seinen rechten Arm und streichelte mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. „Es freut mich, dass du wieder am Leben teilnimmst.“

Sie errötete, schaute ihn einen Augenblick verwundert an und umarmte ihn dann spontan, wobei sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fester an sich. Einen Moment lang genoss Corinne es, doch dann tauchte plötzlich vor ihrem geistigen Auge das Bild von Thomas auf. Erschrocken stieß sie sich von Lucien ab, der sie verwundert betrachtete.

„Es geht nicht...“, murmelte sie und senkte ihren Blick, wobei ein paar Tränen aus ihren Augen quollen. Sie schämte sich, derart stark von Lucien angezogen zu sein, und zwar so sehr, dass sie zeitweise völlig ihren verstorbenen Freund vergessen hatte.

„Ist schon gut", meinte der Vampir und strich wieder sanft über ihre Wange, was Corinne noch mehr in Verlegenheit brachte. Da saß sie hier mit diesem wunderbaren Mann, hatte es gewagt, ihn zu küssen, was ihm zu gefallen schien - und ihr gefiel es auch. Aber konnte das denn sein? Durfte das denn sein? Thomas war doch erst seit vier Monaten tot. Wie konnte sie da bereits wieder tiefere Gefühle für einen Mann entwickeln? Immerhin hatte sie kurz vor der Verlobung mit ihrem Lebensgefährten gestanden... vorbei, vorbei... und jetzt saß sie hier in einer fremden Stadt mit einem Mann, den sie sehr attraktiv fand, allein in einem Nobelclub, ohne dass einer ihrer Freunde oder Angehörigen davon etwas wusste... wie konnte sie nur einem Mann vertrauen, den sie kaum kannte? Aber sie tat es. Sie war im Begriff, sich in Lucien zu verlieben... wie konnte sie nur? Sie hatte Thomas doch so sehr geliebt... nein, sie durfte sich nicht so früh auf einen neuen Partner einlassen. Das gehörte sich einfach nicht!

Lucien, der genau ahnte, was in ihr vorging, ärgerte sich, dass nicht alles so lief, wie er es sich vorstellte - und mehr als einmal verwünschte er die Schuldgefühle der Sterblichen, denen Corinne immer noch unterworfen war und die sich in just dem Moment meldeten, in dem sie begonnen hatte, sich ihm hinzugeben, und damit seine ganzen Pläne zunichte machten.

Mit Bedauern dachte Lucien an den weichen Körper, den er gerade eben noch im Arm gehalten hatte. Er erinnerte sich an seine Vorfreude, seine Zähne in ihren zarten Hals zu senken... doch dann hatte sich das Mädchen seinen Armen entwunden und damit war sein Vorhaben zumindest für heute Abend gescheitert, wenn er sie für sich gewinnen wollte.

Corinne gefiel ihm außerordentlich gut und es wäre für sie beide ein unvergesslich schönes Erlebnis, wenn sie sich ihm freiwillig hingab, während er sie in ein Geschöpf seiner eigenen Art verwandelte und zu seiner ewigen Gefährtin machte. Doch das war unmöglich, solange sie emotional noch an ihrem toten Freund hing. Wahrscheinlich müsste er noch eine Weile Geduld haben, bis Corinne sich von diesem gelöst hatte, doch er war bereit, einiges auf sich zu nehmen, um der jungen Sterblichen den Übergang so leicht wie möglich zu machen.

Merkwürdig, dass sie ihm so wichtig war, obwohl sie sich kaum kannten. Verwundert gestand er sich ein, dass er gerne warten würde, bis sie dazu bereit war, sich ihm hinzugeben... nun ja, das erhöhte den Reiz....

„Bist du mir böse, Lucien?", hörte er Corinne zaghaft fragen.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte er leise. „Ich verstehe dich... lassen wir uns also Zeit."

Die junge Frau schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Der Vampir schaute sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, bevor er wieder das Wort an sie richtete.

„Du bist also mit Dr. Lambert verwandt?"

„Du kennst Nathalie?", fragte Corinne erstaunt.

„Nur flüchtig! Mr. Knight ist ein alter Bekannter von mir", antwortete Lucien. „Und du sagtest, Dr. Lambert ist deine Cousine?"

„Ja", erwiderte die junge Frau, die erleichtert diesen Themenwechsel aufgriff. „Unsere beiden Väter sind Brüder."

„Du selbst kommst jedoch nicht aus Toronto, Corinne?"

„Nein, ich lebe in Frankfurt am Main - in Deutschland."

„Und woher stammt eure Familie ursprünglich?"

„Unsere Vorfahren kommen aus Frankreich, flüchteten aber in der Zeit der Hugenottenverfolgungen nach Hessen, wo sie sich als Goldschmiede und Uhrmacher in Frankfurt niederließen. Unsere Familie lebt seither dort und ist seit Generationen sehr erfolgreich in dieser Branche tätig", erzählte Corinne.

„Wie kommt es dann, dass Dr. Lambert hier lebt?", fragte Lucien.

„Soviel ich weiß, hat es Nathalies Vater schon immer nach Kanada gezogen. Darum wanderte er als junger Mann aus, obwohl mein Vater sehr gerne mit ihm zusammen den Familienbetrieb weitergeführt hätte."

„Du selbst jedoch bist keine Goldschmiedin geworden?"

„Nein, obwohl mich das auch interessierte", gab Corinne zu. „Aber meine ältere Schwester Christine hat den Beruf erlernt und wird später das Geschäft meiner Eltern übernehmen. Damit ist alles geregelt."

„Demnach hatte dein Vater also nichts dagegen, dass du einen anderen Berufsweg einschlugst?"

„Aber nein, warum sollte er? Meinen Eltern gefiel es sehr, dass ich Kunstgeschichte und Pädagogik studierte. Es ist ja nicht so weit weg von unserem Gewerbe. Meine Eltern waren auch sehr angetan von Thomas, meinem Freund...", das Mädchen stockte und senkte den Blick.

„Erzähl mir von ihm!", forderte Lucien sie sofort auf. „Was war er für ein Mensch?"

„Er hat mich immer als gleichwertige Partnerin respektiert", antwortete Corinne. „Und er hat mich immer bestärkt, das zu tun, was ich wollte."

„Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?"

„Es war auf einer Ausstellung in der Schirn! [1] Thomas war Galerist und ich habe bei ihm hin und wieder jobben können. Einmal veranstaltete ich dort eine Führung für Kinder."

„Was ist aus der Galerie geworden?“

„Eigentlich sollte ich sie weiterführen – Thomas hat sie mir vermacht. Aber ich kann das nicht...“

„Warum nicht?“

„Nun... alles dort würde mich an Thomas erinnern und daran, dass er nie wieder da sein wird. Er fehlt... es war seine Galerie, sein Lebenstraum.“

„Dann führe seinen Traum weiter. Du liebst doch die Kunst, oder nicht?"

„Schon! Aber... nein, ich kann nicht... ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man eine Galerie betreibt..."

„Aber das ist doch nicht der Grund, warum du sie nicht weiterführen willst...?", Lucien warf Corinne einen langen Blick zu, bevor er fortfuhr: „Was hindert dich wirklich daran?"

„Thomas... er ist... er ist direkt davor überfahren worden...!"

Wieder überwältigte die Erinnerung daran Corinne und sie schluchzte laut auf. LaCroix schloss sie sofort in die Arme.

„Wenn ich nur denjenigen erwische, der ihn ermordet hat!"

„Ermordet?!", Lucien tat erstaunt. „War es denn kein Unfall?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte heftig den Kopf, befreite sich aus seinen Armen und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann schaute es den Vampir an und sagte mit unüberhörbarem Zorn in der Stimme: „Nein! Es war kein Unfall! Jemand hat Thomas mit Absicht überfahren! Aber die Polizei hat nicht den geringsten Hinweis darauf, wer es gewesen sein könnte. Mein Freund besaß eigentlich keine Feinde. Er war bei allen beliebt..."

„Nun, vielleicht hat das Ganze gar nichts mit deinem Freund persönlich zu tun, sondern andere Ursachen. - Ursachen, auf die bisher noch niemand gekommen ist...“

Corinne blickte Lucien erstaunt an.

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Vielleicht geschah dieses Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft?“

„Du meinst, eine Frau, die sich in Thomas verliebt hat, ist die Täterin, weil er nichts von ihr wissen wollte?“

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit...“, sagte Lucien zögernd, schaute Corinne aber erwartungsvoll an.

„Eine Möglichkeit?“, fragte sie erstaunt. „Und welche anderen Möglichkeiten gäbe es noch?“

„Überleg selbst!“, forderte der Vampir sie auf.

„Ich komm nicht drauf!“, erwiderte Corinne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte, sag mir doch, welche Vermutungen du hast, Lucien!“

LaCroix lächelte.

„Was siehst du, wenn du in den Spiegel schaust?“

„Dann sehe ich mich...“

„Ja, eine verdammt schöne Frau, nicht wahr?“

Corinne zuckte die Schultern und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihrem Gesprächspartner.

Dieser fuhr nach einem Augenblick fort: „Du bist sehr attraktiv und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn dein Anblick den einen oder anderen Mann verrückt machen würde. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass solch ein von dir Besessener völlig durchdreht, sobald ihm klar wird, dass du in einer dauerhaften Beziehung mit einem anderen Mann bist und alles danach aussieht, als stündet ihr kurz vor der Hochzeit?“

„Das ist völlig verrückt!“, rief Corinne aus. „Von mir ist sicherlich niemand besessen. Ich bin doch kein Dämon!“

Lucien konnte sich ein kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Vielleicht bist du kein Dämon", antwortete er dann. „Aber ein verführerischer, dunkler Engel, der gar nicht weiß, welche Wirkung er auf manche Männer ausübt!“

„Was für ein Unsinn! Ich habe niemandem Hoffnungen gemacht und jeder wusste, dass ich seit langem mit meinem Freund zusammen bin. – Nein, nein! Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemanden gibt, der von mir besessen ist.“

„Dir fällt wirklich keiner ein?!“, fragte der Vampir und warf ihr einen lauernden Blick zu. „Wirklich nicht?!“

„Bitte, Lucien, sag mir, wen du verdächtigst!“, forderte Corinne ihn in verzweifeltem Ton auf.

„Es ist nur ein Verdacht und ich könnte mich irren“, gab LaCroix zu bedenken.

„Dennoch möchte ich wissen, wen du in Verdacht hast, meinen Freund umgebracht zu haben.“

„Meinst du nicht, dass sich Fernandez ein bisschen viel in deine Angelegenheiten einmischt?“

„Michael?“, Corinne starrte Lucien erschrocken an. „Du meinst, Michael wäre... aber nein, das ist völlig absurd!“

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte unentwegt den Kopf.

„Michael! – Nein, das kann nicht sein! Er hat mir nie gezeigt, dass er mehr für mich sein wollte als ein Freund...“

„Erinnerst du dich, dass er deine Cousine angerufen hat?“

„Aber das hat er doch nur getan, weil er sich Sorgen machte...“, wehrte Corinne ab und wandte ihren Blick wieder Lucien zu. „Wenn er mich wirklich lieben würde, hätte er mich nicht mit dir allein gelassen! – Thomas jedenfalls hätte das nie getan! Schließlich waren wir beide uns völlig fremd...“

„Dieser Fernandez ist sehr in dich verliebt, Corinne!“

„Ach nein! Das glaube ich nicht...“

„Manche Männer trauen sich nicht, der Frau, die sie verehren, ihre Liebe zu zeigen!“

„Aber Michael ist kein schüchterner Mensch! Das hast du ja gesehen!“

„Zu dir verhält er sich ganz anders, als zu anderen Menschen, weil er in dich verliebt ist!“

Als die junge Frau erneut den Kopf schüttelte und ihn ungläubig anstarrte, glitt ein Lächeln über die Züge Luciens und er meinte: „Schau ihn dir genau an, meine Liebe. Du wirst sicher bald feststellen, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe."

„Es fällt mir wirklich schwer, das zu glauben", murmelte Corinne.

LaCroix legte ihr beruhigend die Hände um die Schultern und entgegnete: „Vergessen wir das jetzt. Es wird langsam Zeit, ins Studio zu fahren. Möchtest du immer noch mit?"

„Natürlich! Das würde ich mir um nichts auf der Welt entgehen lassen", sagte das Mädchen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1]  Schirn = eine bekannte Kunsthalle in Frankfurt a. M.


	9. Chapter 9

Als Corinne mit LaCroix gegen 23.30 Uhr das Tonstudio betrat, in dem er in unregelmäßigen Abständen als ‚Nachtfalter’ auf Sendung ging, sah sie sich äußerst überrascht um, denn sie fand es genauso vor wie in ihrem Traum. Nur war der Raum im Augenblick noch hell erleuchtet, so dass sie alles sehen konnte.

„Nun, wie gefällt es dir?", fragte Lucien, dem ihr Blick nicht entgangen war. „Hast du es dir so vorgestellt?"

Statt einer Antwort schüttelte sie nur stumm den Kopf.

„Wo sind denn deine Mitarbeiter?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Außer mir gibt es niemanden in diesem Studio", antwortete er, was ihm erneut einen überraschten Blick des Mädchens eintrug, wie er amüsiert registrierte. „Alles ist bereit, on Air zu gehen. Ich brauche nur den zu drücken."

LaCroix wies auf einen roten Knopf neben einigen anderen, die in den Tisch eingebaut waren. Dann ging er für einen Augenblick hinaus und kam mit einem Stuhl und einem zweiten Mikrophon zurück. Den Stuhl stellte er seinem Sitz gegenüber und das Mikrophon auf dem Tisch so auf, dass sie hineinsprechen konnte.

„Bitte, Corinne, setz dich doch!", forderte der Vampir sie auf. Nachdem die junge Frau dieser Aufforderung nachgekommen war, ließ er sich ihr gegenüber nieder und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinüber. „Nun, meine Liebe, wovon möchten wir reden, wenn wir um Mitternacht auf Sendung gehen?"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht so recht", erwiderte sie und schaute ihn unsicher an.

„Ist es dir recht, wenn wir das Thema fortsetzen, dass wir vorgestern begonnen haben?", fragte Lucien.

„Na ja, wenn du meinst", gab sie nach. „Weißt du, ich habe noch nie ein Gespräch über Radio oder Fernsehen geführt."

„Herzklopfen?"

Sie nickte.

Lucien legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihre und meinte: „Keine Angst. Alles halb so schlimm! Es kann nichts passieren. Ich stelle dir einfach ein paar Fragen und du legst mir deine Ansichten dar."

„Okay!", brachte Corinne hervor und hustete dann. Ihr Gegenüber erhob sich und verschwand erneut aus dem Raum. Als er zurückkehrte, drehte er das Licht soweit herunter, dass das Mädchen nur noch Umrisse der Umgebung erkennen konnte. Aber sie nahm seine Gestalt wahr und ebenso, dass er ein Glas vor sie hinstellte. Hastig ergriff sie es und trank einige Schlucke.

Lucien hatte sich derweil wieder gesetzt und fragte leise: „Geht es jetzt besser?"

„Ja, danke! Mein Mund war plötzlich vollkommen ausgetrocknet", entgegnete sie. „Warum hast du den Raum abgedunkelt?"

„Es gehört zur Atmosphäre der Sendung", erklärte er. „Ich fühle mich einfach wohl damit. Du wirst dich bald daran gewöhnt haben."

Wieder legte er seine Hand auf ihre und murmelte: „Keine Angst, meine Liebe, wir gehen gleich auf Sendung."

Erneut fühlte Corinne, dass ihr Mund trocken wurde, und nahm sicherheitshalber noch einen Schluck Wasser zu sich. Als sie das Glas absetzte, drückte LaCroix gerade auf den roten Knopf und verkündete im selben Augenblick: „Hier spricht der Nachtfalter. Willkommen, Freunde der Nacht. Ich habe heute eine besondere Überraschung für euch: Corinne, meine Gesprächspartnerin aus der letzten Sendung, ist jetzt bei mir im Studio."

LaCroix schwieg einen Moment und richtete seinen Blick auf Corinne, die fühlte, wie es heftig in ihren Schläfen pochte.

„Nun, meine liebe Corinne", wandte sich Lucien an seinen Gast. „Sicher erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass ich das letzte Mal die Frage stellte, ob der Tod besser ist als die dunkle Einsamkeit unserer Existenz? Du hattest damals angerufen und gemeint, dass es darauf keine Antwort gibt, weil niemand genau wisse, was nach unserem Tod passiert."

„Ja, das ist richtig", erwiderte die junge Frau mit selbstsicher klingender Stimme, obwohl sie fühlte, dass sie innerlich zitterte, wenn sie daran dachte, dass vielleicht eine Menge Leute ihr und Lucien zuhörten. Zwar machte es ihr nichts aus, vor einer Gruppe von Menschen zu sprechen, aber das Publikum gar nicht zu sehen, irritierte sie sehr.

Lucien spürte ihre Aufregung und drückte kurz ihre Hand, während er fortfuhr: „Nach unserer letzten Sendung haben sich einige meiner Hörer schriftlich geäußert. Zum Beispiel schrieb ein gewisser McDonavan, dass es gar nicht so schlimm sei, untot zu sein. Was sagst du dazu, meine Liebe?"

„Was meint er mit dem Begriff >untot< ?", fragte die junge Frau verständnislos. Mittlerweile hatten sich ihre Augen wirklich an das dämmrige Licht gewöhnt, so dass sie das Gesicht ihres Gastgebers wieder gut erkennen konnte. Seine Lippen schürzten sich zu einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln und er entgegnete ohne Umschweife: „Vielleicht ist Mr. McDonavan ein Vampir?"

„Nein!“, entfuhr es Corinne und sie musste unwillkürlich lachen. Ihre Nervosität war von einem Moment zum anderen vollkommen verschwunden. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass er das so gemeint hat?“

Lucien verzog seine Lippen erneut ein wenig nach oben. Deutlich fühlte er, dass die junge Dame die Existenz seiner Spezies für unwahrscheinlich hielt.

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte er sachlich und erklärte gleich darauf in leicht ironischem Ton: „Es gibt vieles, wovon die Menschen nichts wissen... oder nichts wissen wollen. Die Vorstellung, dass Vampire tatsächlich existieren könnten, bereitet ihnen sicherlich großes Unbehagen."

„Dieses Unbehagen wäre durchaus nachvollziehbar, wenn solcherart Wesen existieren würden. Schließlich bedrohen sie das Leben der Menschen", behauptete Corinne mit selbstsicherer Stimme.

„Möglich", gab LaCroix zu, wobei er seinen Blick keine Sekunde von seinem Studiogast abwandte. „Aber im Moment geht es mir darum, dass Vampire der Welt der Lebenden nicht mehr angehören, das heißt, sie sind bereits verstorben und leben in ewiger Dunkelheit, denn das Sonnenlicht würde sie vernichten. Was meinst du, Corinne, ist der Tod einer solchen Existenz vorzuziehen? Oder glaubst du, Mr. McDonavan hat recht mit seiner Behauptung?"

„Ich finde, dass auch diese Frage unmöglich zu beantworten ist", antwortete die junge Frau. „Gesetzt den Fall, es gäbe Vampire, so könnten auch diese nichts darüber sagen, wie es nach dem Tode ist, da sie - wie du bereits sagtest - untot sind. Um aber deine Frage zu beantworten, ob der Tod besser ist als diese dunkle Existenz, wäre es unumgänglich, einen Vergleich zu haben zwischen dem Zustand des Totseins und dem des Untotseins."

Verblüfft starrte LaCroix das Mädchen einen Moment lang an, bevor er sagte: „Ich glaube, du hast recht!"

„Meinst du, es wäre erstrebenswert, ein Vampir zu sein?", fragte Corinne gleich darauf.

„Ist der Tod denn erstrebenswert?", stellte Lucien die Gegenfrage. „Überleg doch mal, meine Liebe: Du liegst in einem Sarg in der Erde und dein Körper zersetzt sich langsam. Ist das ein angenehmer Gedanke für dich?"

Nein, das ist er nicht!"

„Na, siehst du! Und dann stell dir vor, jemand bietet dir die Unsterblichkeit an. Würdest du dich nicht dafür entscheiden, ein Vampir zu werden, statt der Vergänglichkeit der Zeit unterworfen zu sein?"

LaCroix blickte gebannt auf die junge Frau ihm gegenüber. Endlich hatte er angedeutet, welches Geschenk er ihr zu machen gedachte, und wartete gespannt darauf, was sie dazu sagte.

„Das ist wirklich nicht so einfach zu beantworten", erwiderte Corinne nach einer Weile. „Einerseits macht mir der Gedanke an den Tod natürlich Angst, aber andererseits weiß ich nicht, was mich als Vampir erwarten würde."

„Du wirst niemals alt", gab Lucien zu bedenken. „Und du besitzt übernatürliche Kräfte. Reizt dich das wirklich nicht?"

„Solange mir nicht klar ist, wie sich diese Vampirexistenz genau gestaltet, würde ich sie ablehnen!"

 Corinne hatte diese Worte so klar und sicher ausgesprochen, dass LaCroix keinen Augenblick bezweifelte, dass sie sie ernst meinte.

„Du bist so jung und schön", meinte er mit unüberhörbarem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Es ist ein Jammer, dass du das Angebot der Unsterblichkeit nicht bedenkenlos annehmen willst."

„Man sollte überhaupt keine Angebote annehmen, ohne den Preis zu kennen, den man dafür zahlen muss."

Der Vampir lachte verhalten, sprach ins Mikrophon: „Nun ein wenig Musik, bevor wir unser Gespräch fortsetzen“ und drückte gleich darauf einen blauen Knopf. Während dieser aufleuchtete, wandte sich LaCroix an Corinne: „War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

„Hm", murmelte sie. „Allerdings habe ich nicht erwartet, dass das Gespräch in eine so seltsame Richtung gehen würde.“

„Weißt du, das Spannende an meiner Radiosendung ist, dass der Verlauf nie vorhersehbar ist. Deshalb liebe ich es ja so, sie zu machen“, erklärte Lucien. „Wäre das Leben ohne Kuriositäten nicht furchtbar langweilig?“

„Wohl wahr“, gab Corinne zu. „Aber mal ehrlich: Glaubst du tatsächlich an die Existenz von Vampiren?“

„Was spricht dagegen?“, fragte LaCroix mit bösem Lächeln. „Die Menschheit lebt in Unkenntnis von so vielen Dingen, die im Verborgenen existieren...“

„Ach, ich weiß nicht“, wehrte das Mädchen ab. „Es fällt mir schwer, an Geschöpfe wie Werwölfe, Hexen oder Vampire zu glauben...“

„Es kann sie trotzdem geben – egal, ob man daran glaubt oder nicht“, meinte ihr Gesprächspartner und seine Augen blitzten für einen kurzen Moment auf. Oh, er freute sich schon auf den Augenblick, in dem er sie in ein Wesen der Dunkelheit verwandeln würde. Sollte sie sich bis zu jener Nacht ruhig in Sicherheit wiegen... umso größer würde ihre Überraschung sein...

Wieder spielte ein böses Lächeln um seinen Mund, während er sie betrachtete. Corinne erwiderte seinen Blick und sein Lächeln furchtlos, bevor sie ihm antwortete: „Also, wenn es Fabelwesen wirklich gäbe, würde ich mir wünschen, dass mir ein Einhorn über den Weg liefe. Dann hätte ich immer Glück...“

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, dass du dir das wünscht?“, wunderte sich LaCroix.

„Na ja, ich muss doch diesen Einführungsvortrag für den Kongress halten“, erklärte Corinne. „Und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ein bisschen nervös...“

„Warum?“

„Ich finde ihn ein wenig langweilig... zu farblos...“, murmelte die junge Frau. „Aber vielleicht kommt es mir auch nur so vor... Ich habe nämlich seit Monaten nicht mehr referiert...“

Lucien nickte langsam. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Tisch und er sah, dass das blaue Licht erlosch. Corinne war seinem Blick gefolgt und schwieg, während er ins Mikrophon sprach: „Nun, liebe Freunde der Nacht, ihr habt gehört, dass es schwierig ist, meine Frage zu beantworten. Sicherlich bleibt sie individuellen Philosophien unterworfen. Aber das ... hm ... Leben... nun, das Leben wäre langweilig, wenn wir auf alles eine Antwort wüssten. Meinst du nicht auch, Corinne?“

„Völlig richtig!“, erwiderte sie wieder selbstsicher. Allerdings fragte sie sich, ob es nicht zu früh wäre, die Sendung zu beenden. Ihr Gespräch hatte höchstens eine halbe Stunde gedauert. Gespannt beobachtete sie LaCroix , der ihr einen langen Blick schenkte, während er seine wohlklingende Stimme erneut über den Äther ertönen ließ: „Mein reizender Studiogast und ich hatten unlängst eine interessante Unterhaltung über das Wesen von Gut und Böse, welche ich euch nicht vorenthalten möchte. Nun, Corinne, erläutere doch unseren Zuhörern bitte einmal deine Ansichten darüber...“

 

***

 

Nick saß im Auto und hatte das Radio angeschaltet, als er die wohlbekannte Stimme seines ‚Vaters’ hörte. Er maß dem keine große Bedeutung bei, bis er Corinnes Stimme vernahm und dem Gespräch der beiden lauschte. Die Frage LaCroix’, was sie über das Vampirdasein dachte, ließen in Nick sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillen. Die junge Frau war zweifellos in Gefahr. Wenn sein Meister ihr indirekt das Angebot der Unsterblichkeit unterbreitete, hatte er sie bereits als neue Gefährtin in Auge gefasst. Das bedeutete zwar, dass er sie noch nicht gebissen hatte, aber er könnte es jederzeit tun! Er musste die Kleine retten! Aber wie? Seit er sich von seinem Meister abgewandt hatte, blieb ihm dessen Geist weitgehend verschlossen. Verdammt! Und er wusste noch nicht einmal, wo sich dieses Tonstudio befand, in dem LaCroix die Vampirgemeinde und deren Gleichgesinnte in Toronto als ‚Nachfalter’ beglückte. Aber Janette konnte ihm vielleicht weiterhelfen.

Kurzerhand stieg Nick aus dem Wagen, ging in eine wenig benutzte Seitenstraße, überprüfte durch Umherschauen, ob niemand ihn sah, und als er sich sicher wähnte, schnellte er in rasender Geschwindigkeit vom Boden hoch und landete einen Augenblick später in der Nähe des 'Raven'. Die Türsteher ließen ihn ohne Probleme ein und er eilte schnurstracks an die Bar, hinter deren Tresen sich Janette befand. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Nicholas! Wie schön, dich so bald wiederzusehen“, begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd. „Ich hoffe, du bist diesmal nicht dienstlich hier?“

„Nein“, gab er zu. „Eigentlich will ich zu LaCroix. Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo ich ihn finden kann?“

„Nanu? Sehnsucht nach dem Meister?“, fragte Janette mit ironischem Unterton, wobei sie ihre Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Lass diese Spielchen, Janette!“, antwortete Nick in gereiztem Tonfall. „Du weißt genau, dass dem nicht so ist! – Also, wo steckt LaCroix?“

„H i e r ist er nicht“, wich die Vampirin aus.

„Janette!“

„Schalt dein Radio ein, dann kannst du ihn hören“, meinte sie gelassen.

„Genau deswegen bin ich da! Er hat Nathalies Cousine bei sich!“

„Ach, es geht mal wieder um die junge Sterbliche...“, Janette schaute ihren ehemaligen Gefährten verwundert an. „Was für ein Interesse hast du an der Kleinen, Nicholas? Hat sie dich etwa auch schon um den Finger gewickelt?“

„Ich kenne das Mädchen doch kaum!“, wies Nick diese Unterstellung empört zurück. „Aber sie ist Nathalies Cousine und weiß nicht, mit wem sie es zu tun hat! Was will LaCroix von ihr?“

„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, fragte Janette gelangweilt. „Sie scheinen sich gut zu verstehen und ich glaube, Lucien mag sie.“

„Genau das beunruhigt mich!“, entfuhr es Nick.

Die Vampirin verzog ihren Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

„Ich denke, dass sie im Moment noch nicht in Gefahr ist, Nicholas. Lucien lässt sich Zeit, sonst wäre sie längst eine von uns. Es gab genügend Gelegenheiten für ihn, sie zu beißen.“

Nick starrte seine Vampirschwester mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Du weißt, was du mir damit gerade verraten hast, Janette, nicht wahr?“

Die Angesprochene nickte langsam, während sie in leisem, gedehntem Ton sagte: „Aber natürlich, Nicholas. Er hat sie auserwählt. Wir bekommen sicherlich bald Familienzuwachs – und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, mich um meine neue Schwester zu kümmern.“

„Das lasse ich nicht zu!“, rief Nick aus.

Janette lachte laut auf.

„Oh, Nicholas! Was willst du dagegen tun?!“

„Sag mir sofort, wo ich LaCroix finde!“

„Das geht nicht, Nicholas.“

„Wo ist sein Tonstudio?“

Janette schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen... Ich weiß es nicht!“

„Wirklich nicht?“, fragte Nick fassungslos. „Aber ich dachte, ihr beide steht euch noch nah...“

„Nun, wir sehen uns ab und an und ich habe mich auch niemals von meinem Meister abgewandt, so wie du. Dennoch habe ich keine Ahnung, wo sich Luciens Tonstudio befindet“, erklärte die Vampirin. „Nun ja, ich habe mich auch nie dafür interessiert.“

„Verdammt! – Verdammt!“

„Beruhige dich, Nicholas! Du kannst der Kleinen nicht helfen. Finde dich mit Luciens Entscheidung ab... und übrigens solltest du dich mal wieder anständig ernähren.“

Janettes Blick wanderte zu zwei Frauen, die am anderen Ende des Tresens standen und miteinander tuschelten, während sie verschiedene männliche Gäste beobachteten.

„Beide sind Sterbliche“, murmelte die Vampirin. „Sie sehen recht appetitlich aus. Willst du dir heute Nacht nicht ein wenig von ihrem Blut einverleiben?“

Nick schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Immer noch von der fixen Idee besessen, selbst wieder sterblich zu werden?“, fragte Janette leise und mit spöttischem Unterton. Als er schwieg, fuhr sie fort: „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Nicholas. Du wolltest doch selbst die Unsterblichkeit...“

„Ich habe im Laufe der Jahrhunderte eingesehen, dass diese Entscheidung falsch war. Ich bin ein Monster, ein verfluchtes Geschöpf, das anderen Lebewesen zum Verhängnis geworden ist. Und ich werde es – verdammt noch mal – nicht zulassen, dass Nathalies Cousine LaCroix zum Opfer fällt!“

„Nathalie!“, schnaubte Janette ärgerlich. „Es geht doch nur um sie, nicht wahr? – Wenn die Kleine nicht zufällig die Cousine dieser Nathalie wäre, würdest du keinerlei Interesse daran haben, sie vor deinem Meister zu schützen!“

„Was redest du da?!“, fuhr Nick auf.

„Ich sage nur, was mir auffällt!“, erwiderte Janette heftig. „Du empfindest mehr für diese Dr. Lambert als du zugibst. Nur wegen ihr willst du kein Vampir mehr sein! Nur wegen ihr meidest du so weit wie möglich den Kontakt mit mir!"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Du weißt, dass mir meine Existenz seit langem zuwider ist. Es ist lediglich ein Zufall, dass ich Nathalie kennengelernt habe. Sie versteht mich und versucht, mir zu helfen. Wenn du doch nur einsehen würdest, dass unsere Lebensweise sündhaft ist!“

„Sündhaft!“, Janette sprach das Wort verächtlich aus und starrte Nick an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Dann lachte sie kurz auf und meinte höhnisch: „Sieh an, der edle, tugendhafte Ritter kommt wieder zum Vorschein – Monsieur de Brabant, haben wir im Laufe der Jahrhunderte denn nicht bemerkt, dass der Klerus die Glaubenssätze, die er predigt, selbst nicht einhält? Erinnerst du dich an deren Bigotterie und die geduldete Doppelmoral? Also komm mir nicht mit solchen Dingen wie Sündhaftigkeit oder ähnlichem Scheiß!“

Die Vampirin warf ihrem ehemaligen Gefährten einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Gib doch einfach zu, dass du dich wegen dieser Nathalie ändern willst, dich wegen ihr deiner Natur schämst!", zischte sie zornig.

„Was soll dieses Theater, Janette?“

Nick war über ihr Verhalten wirklich irritiert. Stets war sie die Kühle und Selbstbeherrschte gewesen.

„Du machst dich mit deinem Wunsch, wieder sterblich zu werden, einfach lächerlich!“, erwiderte Janette heftig. „Ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Du gehörst zu uns und nicht in die Welt der Menschen.“

Nicholas seufzte. Er wusste, wie viel er ihr bedeutete und dass sie es ehrlich meinte.

„Schade, dass du mich nicht verstehst“, murmelte er. „Bitte, Janette, wo ist LaCroix?“

„Ich sagte dir doch schon, dass ich es nicht weiß!“, gab sie giftig zurück. „Außerdem wirst du nichts an seiner Entscheidung ändern können. Er hat nun mal einen Narren an der Cousine von dieser... hm... Nathalie... gefressen.“

Janette schwieg einen Moment und funkelte Nick böse an, dann glitt ein grimmiges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie ihm raunte höhnisch zu: „Vergiss die Kleine und mach dir lieber Gedanken um deine Freundin Nathalie. Sie braucht dich bestimmt, wenn ihre Cousine eine von uns ist. Du wirst sie trösten müssen!“

Die Vampirin lachte laut auf und meinte dann: „Nun, vielleicht spornt diese Tatsache Dr. Lambert ja zusätzlich an, ein Elixier zu entwickeln, dass Vampire in Sterbliche zurückverwandelt... Obwohl das völlig gegen die menschliche Natur ist, denn die Menschen wären sicherlich mehr an einem Elixier interessiert, dass sie unsterblich macht.“

Sie schwieg und musterte Nick mit kaltem Blick, bevor sie in sachlichem Ton fortfuhr: „Wenn du nichts weiter von mir willst, dann geh bitte! Ich muss mich schließlich um meine Gäste kümmern.“


	10. Chapter 10

Als sie das Studio verließen und nach draußen traten, merkte Corinne erst, wie kühl es geworden war, und sie bedauerte, keine Jacke mitgenommen zu haben. Aber kaum war ihr dieser Gedanke gekommen, legte Lucien ihr schon seinen schwarzen Mantel um, der ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte.

„Danke“, hauchte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Gehen wir ein Stück“, meinte er und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Nun erzähl mir mal genauer von diesem Vortrag, den du halten musst. Worum geht es?“

„Nun, es ist die Einführung in die Thematik des Kongresses“, sagte Corinne, froh, endlich einmal jemandem ihr Herz darüber ausschütten zu können. „Weißt du, es geht darum, dass Kunst ihren Anfang in religiöser Verehrung nahm. Die Menschen machten sich z. B. Abbilder in Form von kultischen Gegenständen... mein Vortrag ist eigentlich so weit fertig, aber solch ein historischer Abriss wird die Leute sicherlich langweilen.“

„Meinst du?“, fragte der Vampir. „Glaubst du nicht, dass die Kongressteilnehmer so etwas erwarten?“

„Na ja, schon...“, murmelte die junge Frau. „Sicherlich ist mein Vortrag rein formell betrachtet in Ordnung...“

„Wo ist dann das Problem?“

„Dieser Kongress hat die optische Kunst zum Thema und ich finde, man sollte das auch dementsprechend gestalten. In dem Vorraum, der zum Vortragssaal führt, werden zum Beispiel künstlerische Artefakte aus allen Jahrhunderten ausgestellt sein, um auf die Thematik einzustimmen. Sobald die Besucher jedoch den Vortragssaal betreten und Platz nehmen, sollen sie langweiligen Referaten lauschen... jedenfalls habe ich noch nichts davon gehört, dass etwas anderes vorgesehen ist...“

„Du bist wohl sehr nervös, was?“, meinte Lucien.

„Hm...“, gab Corinne zu. „Es werden sehr viele Leute auf der Veranstaltung sein. Ich habe noch nie vor einer solchen Menge einen Vortrag gehalten...“

„Was du brauchst, wäre eine Art Generalprobe“, erwiderte LaCroix. „Wo soll denn der Kongress stattfinden?“

„Oh, in einem ganz neuen Gebäude... warte, ich habe es mir notiert.“

Sie blieben unter einer Straßenlaterne stehen und Corinne holte aus ihrer Handtasche ein kleines Büchlein hervor, das sie aufgeregt durchblätterte und schließlich an einer Seite anhielt.

„Hier steht es: Convocation Hall. Weißt du, wo das ist?“

„Klar – es ist ganz in der Nähe der Universität“, antwortete Lucien, hob seinen Arm und öffnete die Tür des Taxis, das gleich darauf neben ihnen stoppte. „Steig ein, ma chère, wir fahren dorthin.“

„Was sollen wir da?“, fragte Corinne und lachte.

„Du verschaffst dir einen Eindruck vom Inneren des Vortragssaals“, erklärte LaCroix. „Und wenn du willst, trägst du mir dein Referat vor.“

„Aber, Lucien...“, die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Gebäude ist jetzt sicher geschlossen!“

„Wer sagt das?“

„Nun... es ist nach 1.00 Uhr... nachts...“

„Wir kommen schon hinein“, erwiderte der Vampir gelassen und gab ihr mit einer Geste seiner Hand zu verstehen, endlich in das Taxi einzusteigen. Corinne zuckte die Schultern und folgte dieser Aufforderung. Nachdem Lucien sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, befahl er dem Fahrer: „Convocation Hall!“

Wenige Minuten später hielt der Wagen vor einer Grünfläche, hinter der sich ein längliches Gebäude mit einer runden Kuppel in der Mitte befand, wie Corinne in Umrissen erkennen konnte, denn die Straßenbeleuchtung zeichnete das Haus lediglich mit undeutlichen Konturen ab.

„Das ist die Convocation Hall“, klärte Lucien sie auf, bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg als Erster aus dem Taxi. Dann reichte er ihr seine Hand. „Komm, ma chère, wir sind an unserem Ziel!“

Corinne warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Du meinst es wirklich ernst, nicht wahr? Doch ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie wir dort hineinkommen wollen.“

„Lass dich überraschen!“, murmelte ihr Begleiter. Bei diesen Worten huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht der jungen Frau. Mit diesem Mann war es wenigstens nicht langweilig. Sie ergriff die dargebotene Hand und stieg nun ebenfalls aus dem Auto.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte sie, während das Taxi in der Ferne verschwand.

„Vertrau mir!“, raunte LaCroix, nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr durch den Rasen auf das Gebäude zu. Corinne blickte sich unsicher um. Es war sehr still hier und niemand schien in der Nähe zu sein. Sie begann erneut, leicht zu frösteln, obwohl sie immer noch den langen Mantel Luciens umhatte. Aber sie vertraute dem hochgewachsenen Mann, den sie erst seit kurzer Zeit kannte, völlig... es war vollkommen absurd... sie ging mitten in der Nacht in einer fremden Stadt mit einem ihr kaum bekannten Typ auf das Gebäude zu, in dem in einigen Tagen der Kongress stattfinden würde, und all das nur, damit sie das Innere dieses großen Hauses besichtigen konnte... dabei war sie sicher, dass die Tür der Halle verschlossen sein würde... absurd... absurd...

Corinne musste laut lachen. Lucien blickte sich um und grinste.

„Du wirst sehen, dass wir hineinkommen“, meinte er, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Mittlerweile waren sie vor dem Eingang angekommen und die junge Frau konnte erkennen, dass dieser Bereich durch einige Säulen abgestützt wurde. Man hatte für den Neubau dieser Halle also eine klassische Bauweise gewählt. Vermutlich, weil sie in der Nähe der Universität stand und wohl auch überwiegend akademische Veranstaltungen darin abgehalten werden sollten.

Ihr Begleiter legte seine Hand auf die Klinke der Eingangstür und drückte sie nieder. Corinne war überrascht, als die Tür sich wirklich öffnen ließ.

„Nun, Mademoiselle, treten Sie ein!", forderte LaCroix sie auf und ließ ihre Hand los.

Zögernd folgte die Angesprochene diesen Worten und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß über die Schwelle. Kaum hatte sie das getan, ging die Beleuchtung an. Erschrocken wich sie zurück und fand sich in Luciens Armen wieder.

„Keine Angst“, sagte er und grinste erneut. „Es ist keine Hexerei, sondern lediglich Elektrik. Die Bauherren waren der Meinung, dass eine automatische Beleuchtung gerade das Richtige für dieses Gebäude sei.“

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Corinne.

„Ich kenne sehr viele Leute in dieser Stadt und ich halte mich natürlich auf dem Laufenden“, erwiderte Lucien und zog das Mädchen nun wieder in die Halle hinein. Die Eingangstür fiel sanft ins Schloss. Offensichtlich hatte auch sie eine entsprechende Automatik verpasst bekommen.

„Das erklärt noch nicht, warum die Tür unverschlossen war“, meinte sie nun und starrte LaCroix mit unverhohlener Neugier an. Dieser lächelte wissend und antwortete: „Heute Abend hat man damit begonnen, die Exponate herzubringen und aufzustellen. Die Arbeiten können die ganze Nacht dauern... das hat mir ein Bekannter erzählt... deshalb kannst du jetzt auch die Gelegenheit nutzen, dich hier etwas umzusehen. Komm!“

Er ging zielstrebig in einen anderen Raum und Corinne folgte ihm. Tatsächlich sahen sie einige Leute, die gerade eben einen der Kunstgegenstände auspackten. Als sie die beiden späten Besucher erblickten, nickten sie ihnen freundlich zu. Ein dunkelhaariger Mann rief: „Was führt euch zu so später Stunde hierher, Lucien? Im Augenblick kann man noch nichts besichtigen.“

„Ich wollte meiner neuen Bekannten den Vortragssaal zeigen“, erwiderte der Vampir laut.

Der Dunkelhaarige winkte ihm zu und widmete sich dann wieder dem Auspacken eines Exponats, während LaCroix mit Corinne durch die nächste Tür ging. Abermals erhellte sich der Raum, sobald sie ihn betraten, und die junge Frau schaute sich aufmerksam um. Der Saal, der sich wohl in der Mitte des Gebäudes befand, war in runder Form gehalten. Allerdings wurde er in mehreren hohen Bögen aufgeteilt, in denen sich jeweils oben und unten Sitzplätze befanden, wodurch der Saal in der Mitte eine freie Fläche behielt. Allerdings befand sich in einem der Bögen eine große Orgel und darunter stand ein rundes Podest mit Rednerpult.

„Wow!“, entfuhr es dem Mädchen. „Sieht ziemlich eindrucksvoll aus!“

„Ja, genau das Richtige für einen großen Kongress“, meinte Lucien und betrachtete sie amüsiert. „Und wo wir nun schon einmal hier sind: Jetzt ist die Gelegenheit, deinen Vortrag für mich zum Besten zu geben. Ich hoffe, du hast ihn einigermaßen im Kopf?“

Corinne nickte und errötete ein wenig, während er ihr nun seinen Mantel von den Schultern nahm und auf das Podest deutete. Langsam ging sie darauf zu, stieg hinauf und stellte sich hinter das Pult. Sie ließ ihren Blick nochmals durch den Raum schweifen und blieb schließlich an LaCroix hängen, der sich auf einen der Plätze unter den Bögen ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte und sie gespannt ansah. Sie räusperte sich und begann mit lauter Stimme: „Meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren, ich begrüße Sie ganz herzlich zu diesem Kongress, der sich mit dem Thema Sinn und Unsinn der optischen Kunst beschäftigen wird. Aber was heißt das eigentlich – optische Kunst? Was ist Kunst überhaupt?“

Sie hielt kurz inne und sah ihren einzigen Zuhörer aufmerksam an. Dieser lächelte ein wenig und nickte ihr zu, was sie dazu ermutigte, fortzufahren: „Nun, der allgemeinen Meinung nach ist Kunst eine Abbildung der Wirklichkeit. Doch ist dem tatsächlich so, meine Damen und Herren?“

Sie starrte Lucien fragend an. Dieser runzelte die Stirn.

„Eigentlich wollte ich hier eine kleine Diskussionsrunde einschieben, damit die Leute sich nicht langweilen...“, erklärte sie.

„Was machst du, wenn das Publikum dir nicht antwortet, Corinne?“

Sie seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Besorgt erhob sich LaCroix von seinem Platz und ging zu ihr auf das Podium.

„Was ist denn los, Mädchen?“

„Es geht nicht... es geht einfach nicht... vielleicht sollte ich absagen...?“

„Ach was! Der Anfang war doch sehr schön... nur diese Frage an das Publikum würde ich mir nochmals überlegen. – Na komm, mach einfach weiter. Ich bin neugierig auf deinen Text.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Corinne und schaute ihn zweifelnd an. Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie straffte ihren Körper, baute sich vor dem Pult auf und fuhr fort: „Heutzutage gehören nach unserem Verständnis Malerei, Bildhauerei, Musik, Tanz und Dichtung zur Kunst. Im Hinblick auf unsere Thematik lassen Sie uns den Blick jedoch verstärkt auf Malerei und Bildhauerei richten. In der frühesten Menschheitsgeschichte zeigen sich optische Abbildungen an den Wänden von Höhlen; auch fand man bei Ausgrabungen verschiedene Figuren, die wahrscheinlich kultischen Zwecken dienten. Dies lässt vermuten, dass Kunst aus der Religion heraus entstand – das heißt aus der Verehrung von Gegenständen in archaischer Zeit. Skulpturen, Bildnisse und rituelle Gegenstände hatten kultischen Charakter und dienten höchstwahrscheinlich zunächst der Ausübung der Religion. Das bedeutete, dass man die Götter und Dämonen, die man verehrte oder vor denen man sich fürchtete, in Form dieser Kunstgegenstände anrief bzw. beschwichtigte... wobei Musik und Tanz eine große Rolle spielten, ja sich kaum davon trennen ließen. Beispielsweise brachte man der Gottheit in Form eines besonderen Tanzes ein Opfer, wobei sich der Tänzer oder die Tänzerin zu einem Loblied dieses Gottes bewegte, das von den übrigen Stammesmitgliedern gesungen wurde... ein Relikt, das sich übrigens in der Litanei der christlichen Glaubensgemeinschaften erhalten hat...“

Abrupt brach Corinne ihre Rede, die immer freier geworden war, ab und ließ wieder einmal ihren Blick durch den großen Saal schweifen. Dann drehte sie sich um und starrte gedankenverloren zu der großen Orgel hoch, bevor sie sich plötzlich mit funkelnden Augen an LaCroix wandte: „Feuer, Licht, Rauch... das wär’s doch...“

„Was meinst du? Ich verstehe nicht ganz...“, sagte Lucien und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich den Vortrag so gestalten könnte, dass er mir gefällt“, erklärte sie ihm mit breitem Lächeln. „Du sagtest doch vorhin, dass du viele Leute kennst, nicht wahr?“

„Ja...“, gab der Vampir gedehnt zurück.

„Du kennst bestimmt auch die eine oder andere Band, die bereit wäre, hier aufzutreten...?“

Lucien bedachte die junge Frau mit einem erstaunten Blick.

"Was hast du vor?"

Corinne trat auf ihn zu und murmelte: „Es wäre perfekt, es wäre anschaulich... eine Band, die hier die Gelegenheit hätte, all die optischen Effekte, die ihren Auftritt begleiten sollen, einzusetzen – das käme vor allem bei Dunkelheit gut zur Geltung... In dieser Halle wäre das ganz sicher möglich... Oh, Lucien, wäre das nicht fantastisch?“

LaCroix starrte sie einen Moment ungläubig an, dann glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er verstand ihre Idee und sie gefiel ihm.

„Kannst du mir helfen, eine Band zu finden?“, fragte Corinne.

„Natürlich“, erwiderte er selbstsicher. „Ich glaube, ich habe genau die richtigen Leute für dich...“

„Wunderbar!“, jauchzte sie und fiel ihm spontan um den Hals. „Und du musst auch kommen, hörst du?“

„Wenn es wirklich erst abends stattfindet, dann könnte ich es...“, sagte er zögernd. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, diesem Vortrag beizuwohnen. Aber vor allem gefiel ihm die Begeisterung, die Corinne verströmte, seit ihr die Idee zur Neugestaltung ihres Vortrags eingefallen war. Diese Frau war so warm, so lebendig... er konnte das Blut durch ihren Körper rauschen hören. Es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, doch er musste sich beherrschen... seinen Hunger konnte er ja später noch anderweitig stillen...

 

***

 

Nick hatte Nathalie bis jetzt verschwiegen, dass ihre Cousine bei LaCroix in der Sendung gewesen war, damit diese sich nicht unnötig aufregte. Dennoch wollte er Gewissheit darüber, ob der Alte Corinne nichts getan hatte. Daher bot er seiner Kollegin an, sie nach ihrer Schicht um 4.30 Uhr nach Hause zu fahren.

„Reicht dir die Zeit, um von mir in deine Wohnung zu kommen?“, fragte Nathalie besorgt.

„Sonnenaufgang ist erst um 6.30 Uhr – also genügend Zeit für mich“, erwiderte er leichthin.

Seine Kollegin nickte und nahm sein Angebot dankend an. Er begleitete sie sogar hinauf in den siebten Stock des Hochhauses, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand.

„Du benimmst dich wirklich merkwürdig“, meinte Nathalie kopfschüttelnd.

„Was ist denn so schlimm daran, dass ich dich bis vor deine Tür begleite? Ich möchte doch nur, dass du sicher nach Hause kommst... und außerdem... vielleicht brauchst du ja Hilfe? Schließlich ist deine eigenwillige Cousine zu Gast. Wer weiß, was sie wieder angestellt hat“, versuchte Nick zu scherzen, obwohl ihm nicht danach zumute war.

„Corinne hat den ganzen Tag an ihrem Vortrag gearbeitet“, erwiderte Nathalie wenig amüsiert. „Sie ist ziemlich aufgeregt deswegen. Wahrscheinlich schläft sie tief und fest. Sei bitte leise, ich möchte sie nicht wecken.“

Vorsichtig schloss sie die Tür auf, schaltete das Licht ein und ging hinein, dicht gefolgt von Nick.

„Siehst du, alles ist ruhig“, meinte seine Kollegin und hängte ihren Mantel an die Garderobe. „Du kannst also ruhig gehen.“

„Willst du nicht wenigstens mal einen Blick auf die Kleine werfen?“

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los?“, Nathalie warf Nicholas einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Warum interessiert du dich so für meine Cousine?“

„Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, das ist alles“, wehrte der Vampir ab. „Nach ihrem gestrigen Weinkrampf im Revier mache ich mir eben Gedanken um sie. Das Mädchen sollte wirklich nicht alleine bleiben.“

„Sie ist erwachsen, Nick. Und sie schien mir heute recht gefasst zu sein“, meinte Nathalie.

„Was ist schon dabei, kurz nach ihr zu sehen?“, ließ der Vampir nicht locker. „Bitte, Nat, danach verschwinde ich auch – versprochen!“

„Also gut“, gab sie nach und ging so leise wie möglich zum Gästezimmer. Nicholas folgte ihr, fragte sich allerdings, was er machen würde, wenn Corinne nicht zu Hause sein sollte. Ein Blick in ihr Schlafzimmer bewies allerdings, wie unnötig diese Befürchtung gewesen war. Das Mädchen lag im Bett und schlief bereits. Ihre Atemzüge gingen ruhig und regelmäßig.

„Wie ich vermutet habe – sie schläft“, murmelte Nathalie und wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als Nick sie daran hinderte.

„Geht es ihr auch wirklich gut, Nat?“

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, schob er sich an ihr vorbei und trat an das Bett heran, in dem Corinne schlief. Er schaltete die Nachttischlampe an und beugte sich über sie...

„Nick!“, rief Nathalie empört, war mit einem Satz bei ihm und riss ihn zurück. „Was soll das?“

Grummelnd ließ sich Corinne nun vernehmen: „...hm...lass mich schlafen...“

„Entschuldige...“, sagte Nathalie leise, dann fiel ihr Blick plötzlich auf die Kommode, die an der Wand gegenüber dem Bett stand, und sie sah die drei weißen Lilien in der Vase. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihr, was Corinne dazu brachte, sich im Bett aufzusetzen und zu zischen: „Was soll der Lärm mitten in der Nacht? Ich will schlafen!“

Dann sah sie Nick und fragte fassungslos: „Und was hat   d e r   in meinem Schlafzimmer zu suchen, Nathalie?!“

Doch ihre Cousine ging nicht darauf ein. Vielmehr starrte sie immer noch auf die drei Lilien und fragte stockend: „Woher... woher sind... diese Blumen?!“

„Ein Freund hat sie mir geschenkt“, erwiderte Corinne erstaunt. „Sag mal, ist dir nicht gut, Nat?“

„Doch, doch...“, murmelte Nathalie, die sich kaum beruhigen konnte. „Es ist nur... ausgerechnet Lilien...“

„Stehen für Schönheit und Reinheit“, ergänzte Corinne den Satz ihrer Cousine. „Und jetzt verrate mir bitte, was ihr beide hier im Schlafzimmer zu suchen habt!“

„Ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen“, erklärte Nathalie, wobei ihr klar war, wie seltsam diese Antwort klang. Dementsprechend erntete sie auch einen misstrauischen Blick von Corinne, die einen Moment später jedoch wissend lächelte.

„Mein Vater, richtig?“

„Ja“, log Nathalie, der inzwischen peinlich war, dass sie überhaupt auf ihren Kollegen gehört und nach ihrer Cousine geschaut hatte. Nick hingegen schien zufrieden. Er hatte mittlerweile einen Blick auf den Hals der jungen Frau werfen können und gesehen, dass keine Bisswunde vorhanden war.

„Es geht mir wirklich gut, Nat“, sagte Corinne nun. „Du kannst die Anweisungen meines Vaters ruhig ignorieren! Ich habe seit zwei Tagen keine Alpträume mehr.... Und wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, möchte ich noch einige Stunden schlafen. Gute Nacht!“

„Gute Nacht“, murmelte Nathalie und verließ mit Nick das Gästezimmer. Draußen wandte sie sich an ihren Kollegen. „Die ganze Aktion war völlig unnötig. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas dahintersteckt. Also, raus mit der Sprache!“

Die Pathologin funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Ist ja schon gut“, meinte Nick leise. „Es ist nur... nun ja, du weißt doch, dass die Kleine LaCroix kennengelernt hat... ich fürchtete, dass er sie nachts besucht...“

„Zum Glück scheint das ja nicht der Fall zu sein!“

„Bitte, vergiss nicht, dass er ein Vampir ist...“, mahnte Nicholas.

„Du bist auch einer“, stellte Nathalie nüchtern fest. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Corinne ernsthaft in Gefahr ist?“

„Möglich“, meinte Nick, behielt aber dennoch für sich, dass das Mädchen sich mit LaCroix getroffen hatte. „Mich würde auch nicht wundern, wenn die Lilien von ihm wären...“

„Sie sagte doch eben, dass sie von einem Freund sind“, widersprach Nathalie. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Corinne damit LaCroix gemeint hat. Sie kennt ihn doch kaum.“

„Aber...“, wollte Nick einwenden, doch seine Kollegin ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „Ich weiß ja zu schätzen, dass du dich um meine Familie sorgst, aber in diesem Fall scheint es mir doch etwas übertrieben. Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass du völlig durchdrehst, sobald dein alter Meister deine Wege kreuzt. Für dich ist er so etwas wie der Teufel höchstpersönlich... findest du nicht, dass du seine Person zu sehr dramatisierst?“

„Bei LaCroix kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein“, erwiderte Nick nüchtern. Dann warf er ihr einen eindringlichen Blick zu und sagte: „Bitte, Nat, pass auf die Kleine auf!“

„Ich tue, was ich kann“, gab die Pathologin in sachlichem Ton zurück. „Du solltest dich jetzt aber wirklich auf den Weg nach Hause machen.“

„Hast recht, Nathalie. Schlaf gut!“

„Du auch, Nick!“


	11. Chapter 11

Gegen 9.00 Uhr morgens wurde Nathalie durch den Geruch von frisch gekochtem Kaffee aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf geweckt. Müde erhob sie sich, warf sich den Morgenrock über und ging in die Küche. Dort fand sie den Tisch für zwei Personen gedeckt. Einen Augenblick später hörte Nathalie, wie jemand die Wohnungstür aufschloss, und gleich darauf kam Corinne mit einer Tüte frischer Brötchen in die Küche.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Nat! Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt?“

„Nein, hab nur schlecht geschlafen“, murmelte die Angesprochene und beobachtete ihre Cousine nachdenklich. Diese füllte gerade die Brötchen in ein Körbchen und stellte dieses ebenso wie die Kaffeekanne auf den Tisch. Corinne sah gut aus, irgendwie glücklich... ob es dafür einen besonderen Grund gab?

„Wie bist du gestern mit deinem Text vorangekommen?“

„Er ist fertig und ich kann ihn fast auswendig“, antwortete Corinne fröhlich, während sie Nathalie Kaffee einschenkte. Dann setzte sie sich ihr gegenüber und fuhr fort: „Aber das Beste ist, dass mir gestern eine wundervolle Idee für meinen Vortrag einfiel und ich das Glück hatte, gleich heute Morgen einen Termin bei Professor Huus zu bekommen. In circa einer Stunde muss ich dort sein. Wenn das kein gutes Omen ist!“

„Aha! Und wer ist dieser Professor Huus?“

„Der Kongressleiter. Von seiner Entscheidung hängt es ab, ob ich meine Idee verwirklichen kann. – Ach, Nat, ich hoffe, dass alles klappt!“

„Das wird es bestimmt“, munterte die Pathologin ihre Cousine auf. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Corinnes Gedanken kreisten nur um ihren Vortrag... und Nick machte sich Sorgen wegen LaCroix. Sicherlich spielte dieser im Moment für das Mädchen keine Rolle - wahrscheinlich dachte sie gar nicht mehr an ihn. Was sollte auch eine junge Frau mit einem Mann, der aussah, als könne er ihr Vater sein? Allerdings war Corinne immer recht unkonventionell gewesen. Wenn LaCroix ihr gefiel, würde es sie nicht im Geringsten stören, dass er älter war als sie...

Nathalie schüttelte den Kopf. Was dachte sie denn da für wirres Zeug? Das mussten die Nachwirkungen von Nicks Worten sein...

Die Pathologin warf erneut einen Blick auf ihre Cousine. Diese wirkte so fröhlich und selbstbewusst, dass Nathalie sicher war, sie verschwendete keinen Gedanken an LaCroix. Sonst wäre sie gewiss nicht so gut drauf wie jetzt, sondern hätte Angstzustände und weitere Alpträume.

Schaudernd dachte die Ärztin an ihre erste Begegnung mit dem dunklen Meister zurück und selbst jetzt noch – in der Erinnerung – fühlte sie sich beklommen. Die Nähe dieses unheimlichen Mannes, dessen Augen ihr damals wie die eines gierigen Raubtiers vorgekommen waren, machte ihr Angst... wie hatte Corinne das nur ertragen können? Und dieses Sensibelchen sollte längere Zeit allein mit ihm in einem Raum verbracht haben? Unmöglich! Wahrscheinlich waren sie nur wenige Minuten zusammen gewesen, als Nick sie fand... einzig der Umstand, dass Corinne im Revier einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe war, ließ darauf schließen, dass sie mit dem alten Vampir Kontakt gehabt hatte...

Nathalie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Entgegen ihren Behauptungen von heute früh misstraute auch sie LaCroix in höchstem Maße und wünschte keinem Menschen eine Begegnung mit ihm...

„Was hast du?“, fragte Corinne, der nicht entging, wie blass ihre Cousine geworden war.

„Ach, nichts...“, erwiderte Nathalie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich nur überarbeitet. Ich lege mich gleich wieder hin.“

„Es ist sicher nicht angenehm, dauernd Nachtschichten zu haben“, meinte Corinne.

„Man gewöhnt sich daran“, behauptete die Pathologin.

„Aber manchmal ist man sicherlich auch ziemlich erschlagen, oder?“

„Kann vorkommen...“

„Und dann verwechselt man schon einmal die Tür, nicht wahr?“

Nathalie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was genau willst du mir damit sagen, Corinne?“

„Nun ja, das ist meine Erklärung für den Besuch von dir und Mr. Knight in meinem Schlafzimmer. Oder habe ich das etwa nur geträumt?“

Als Nathalie an den ihr peinlichen Auftritt zurückdachte, errötete sie leicht. Corinne lachte daraufhin und meinte: „Es ist ja nicht so schlimm, sich mal in der Tür zu irren. – Wie lange läuft das zwischen euch beiden schon?“

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!“. widersprach Nathalie, während ihre Wangen einen Farbton annahmen, der jeder vollreifen Tomate Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

„Deine Privatangelegenheiten gehen mich natürlich nichts an“, erwiderte Corinne mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Wenn du nicht darüber sprechen willst, ist das okay. Allerdings wäre ich euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr mich zukünftig nicht mehr aus dem Schlaf reißt.“

Die junge Dame erhob sich und verschwand ins Bad. Kopfschüttelnd sah Nathalie ihr nach. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte Corinne einen wunden Punkt in ihr berührt. Nicholas Knight war ihr wirklich mehr als sympathisch, doch von seiner Seite, da war Nathalie sich sicher, wurden ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert... und außerdem durfte man nicht vergessen, dass er immer noch ein Vampir war...

 

***

 

Professor Dr. Marc Huus, Leiter des Fachbereichs Fine Arts der Universität Toronto und derzeitiger Kongresskoordinator für die Fachtagung über optische Kunst, die in wenigen Tagen begann, war gerade in einen Artikel vertieft, als seine Sekretärin ihm über den Lautsprecher mitteilte: „Miss Lambert ist jetzt da!“

„Herein mit ihr!“, sagte er und erhob sich einen Augenblick später, als die Tür aufging und die junge Dame eintrat. Er kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und fragte auf französisch: „Mademoiselle Lambert?“

Sie nickte erfreut, als sie die Sprache hörte, die in ihrem Elternhaus kommuniziert wurde.

„Angenehm, Marc Huus“, stellte er sich vor und reichte ihr die Hand. Dann deutete er auf eine Sitzgruppe, die sich rechts neben seinem Schreibtisch befand. „Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz. Möchten Sie etwas trinken?“

„Ein Wasser, bitte“, erwiderte sie und beobachtete den weißhaarigen, älteren Mann, der aus einer Flasche Mineralwasser, die sich neben anderen Getränken auf dem Tisch befand, ein Glas füllte und es ihr dann reichte. Die vielen Lachfältchen unter seinen Augen sowie das freundliche Lächeln, das er seiner Besucherin schenkte, ließen ihn sympathisch wirken.

„Nun, Mademoiselle Lambert, Sie deuteten an, dass Sie Änderungswünsche bezüglich Ihres Vortrages hätten?“

„Ja, und ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen nicht zuviel Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten wird.“

„Um was handelt es sich denn?“, fragte Huus in immer noch freundlichem Ton.

Seine ganze Art nahm ihr ihre Befangenheit, die zurückgekehrt war, als ihr auf dem Weg zum Kongressbüro klar wurde, dass ihre Vorschläge auch abgelehnt werden könnten. Doch Professor Huus sah sie so aufmunternd an, dass sie ihm ohne Scheu von ihrer Idee erzählte. Während sie sprach, schien seine Mimik darauf hinzudeuten, dass ihm ihr Vorschlag gefiel.

„Das hört sich wirklich sehr vielversprechend an“, meinte Huus, als sie fertig war. „Es passt ausgezeichnet zu unserer Thematik. Sie haben mein Okay und meine volle Unterstützung, Mademoiselle Lambert.“

„Und das mit der Terminverschiebung ist auch in Ordnung?“, fragte Corinne. „Ich meine, werden sich die anderen Kongressteilnehmer nicht beschweren, wenn es so kurzfristig eine Änderung gibt?“

„Ach, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass eine Veranstaltung umorganisiert wird“, winkte Huus ab. „Außerdem ist Kunst unberechenbar. Das sollten die Damen und Herren der Kunst- und Medienwissenschaft eigentlich wissen. Sie sehen, dass auch dies wunderbar zu unserem Thema passt. – Wir machen es so, wie Sie vorgeschlagen haben. Der Termin wird auf den 22. September gelegt und durch die öffentlichen Medien publik gemacht. Darüber hinaus...“

Huus hielt inne und schaute sie mit strahlenden Augen an, bevor er weitersprach: „Darüber hinaus ist es eine großartige Möglichkeit, auch fachfremden Menschen Kunst näher zu bringen. Wissen Sie, dass ich schon lange auf so eine Gelegenheit gewartet habe? Leider ist mir selbst eine Idee, wie Sie sie haben, nie gekommen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie großen Anklang in der Öffentlichkeit findet.“

Corinne starrte ihn sprachlos an. Mit solch einer Begeisterung von Seiten des Kongressleiters hatte sie gar nicht gerechnet. Und wenn er recht behielt, würden wesentlich mehr Menschen an der Veranstaltung teilnehmen als ursprünglich gedacht...

Einen Moment lang machte der Gedanke daran sie unsicher, aber dann spürte sie, wie ein Gefühl freudiger Erregung sie erfasste. Was machte es schon aus, ob ihr ein paar Menschen mehr zuhörten? Ihr Vortrag jedenfalls würde nicht mehr langweilig sein... sie konnte kaum erwarten, mit den Vorbereitungen zu beginnen...

„Haben Sie eigentlich schon eine Band?“, fragte Huus in ihre Gedanken hinein.

„Heute Abend treffe ich mich mit ihr“, antwortete Corinne. So hatte sie das mit Lucien abgesprochen. Die Gruppe würde ab 21.00 Uhr im Raven auf sie warten.

„Ausgezeichnet!“, Huus erhob sich, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, zog eine der oberen Schubladen auf und holte einen Anhänger mit zwei Schlüsseln hervor. „Hier, Mademoiselle Lambert, der eine Schlüssel ist für die Eingangstür der Convocation Hall, der andere für den Vortragssaal. Sie können also jederzeit mit den Vorbereitungen für unseren Event beginnen.“

Eine warmes Wohlbehagen erfüllte das Innere der jungen Frau.

Unseren Event! Der Professor hatte wirklich von unserem Event gesprochen!

Corinne erhob sich und nahm mit strahlendem Lächeln die Schlüssel von Huus entgegen.

„Vielen Dank! Ich bin so froh, dass Ihnen meine Idee gefällt!“

„Und ich freue mich, dass Sie so eine gute Idee hatten. Viel Erfolg, Mademoiselle!“

„Ich danke Ihnen, Professor Huus. Auf Wiedersehen!“

Glücklich trat Corinne aus dem Zimmer des Kongressleiters in den Flur hinaus und starrte immer noch ungläubig auf den Schlüsselbund in ihrer Hand. Es hatte alles viel besser geklappt, als sie dachte... und es war so einfach gewesen... nun konnte eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen...

„Guten Morgen, Fräulein Lambert!“

Der Kopf der jungen Frau fuhr hoch und sie erblickte den Besitzer jener näselnden Stimme, die sie soeben aus ihren glücklichen Gedanken gerissen hatte... der Stimme, die einer Person gehörte, die ihr zutiefst verhasst war: Wernher Teichert sah mit hochmütigem Lächeln auf sie herab.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, ausgerechnet Sie hier wiederzutreffen“, fuhr er in ironischem Tonfall fort. „Es ist doch noch nicht allzu lange her, seit Ihr Lebensgefährte gestorben ist. Scheint mir ein wenig pietätlos, dass Sie sich gleich wieder ins Berufsleben stürzen, Fräulein Lambert. Oder sind Sie etwa gezwungen zu arbeiten, um Ihren Lebensunterhalt zu sichern?“

„Das muss nicht Ihre Sorge sein!“, antwortete Corinne kalt.

„Da haben Sie zweifellos recht“, gab Teichert zu. „Allerdings waren Sie mir noch nie gleichgültig... Corinne...“

„Für Sie bin ich immer noch Frau Lambert!“, wies die junge Frau ihren ehemaligen Professor zurecht.

„Ja, leider...“, murmelte Teichert. „Sie wissen, wie gerne ich das ändern würde.“

„Oh, mir gefällt die Distanz, die zwischen uns herrscht, sehr gut“, erwiderte das Mädchen und bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen möglichst harten Klang zu geben. „Von mir aus könnte sie noch größer werden...“

„So nachtragend?“, fragte Teichert spöttisch. „Ts, ts, ts... dabei lag es nur an Ihnen, dass ich Ihre schriftliche Arbeit schlechter bewertet habe als sie ist. Wenn Sie entgegenkommender gewesen wären, dann...“

„Sie wissen, was ich von derlei Arrangements halte!“

„Aber natürlich! Sie hängen noch an abstrusen Moralvorstellungen von Vorgestern. Was für ein Jammer. Dabei könnten Sie ein viel leichteres Leben haben... auch ein leichteres Berufsleben...“, belehrte Teichert sie in ironischem Tonfall. „Ich hätte eventuell noch eine Stelle frei...“

„Kein Interesse!“, sagte Corinne und schickte sich an zu gehen, doch Teichert hielt sie am Arm zurück.

„Nicht so voreilig, meine spröde Schöne! Sie sollten sich meinen Vorschlag wenigstens anhören.“

„Lassen Sie mich sofort los!“, zischte das Mädchen und funkelte ihn zornig mit den Augen an. Über Teicherts Lippen glitt ein abschätziges Lächeln, bevor er ihren Arm aus seinem Griff entließ.

„Wir sprechen uns noch!“, murmelte er.

„Vergessen Sie’s!“, fuhr Corinne ihn an. „Ich will nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben!“

„Schlecht möglich“, erwiderte Teichert gelassen. „Wir werden beide auf dem Kongress sein und uns sicherlich über den Weg laufen.“

„Was mich angeht, werde ich mir die größte Mühe geben, Ihnen nicht zu begegnen!“, antwortete die junge Frau. „Guten Tag, Herr Teichert!“

Mit diesen Worten stolzierte sie an ihm vorbei Richtung Ausgang, während er ihr mit selbstgefälligem Lächeln nachblickte...

 

***

 

Nachdem Corinne draußen war, schaute sie sich nochmals um und atmete hörbar aus, als sie sah, dass Teichert ihr nicht gefolgt war. Warum musste ihr dieses Arschloch ausgerechnet jetzt begegnen? Und natürlich konnte er es nicht lassen, sie daran zu erinnern, dass Thomas tot war...

Das Glücksgefühl, das sie vor wenigen Minuten noch erfüllt hatte, war jäh einem inneren Schmerz gewichen. Es tat weh, dass ihr Freund jetzt nicht hier sein konnte... er hatte sie in all ihren Vorhaben immer sehr ermutigt – und sicherlich hätte er sich mit ihr darüber gefreut, dass sie den Einführungsvortrag dieses Fachkongresses hielt...

Ein paar Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie wischte sie missmutig weg. Thomas hätte sicher nicht gewollt, dass sie so schnell klein beigab. Wenn er nun bei ihr wäre, würde er sagen, dass sie ein  _„solches Mensch“_ *  wie Wernher Teichert überhaupt nicht beachten sollte. Schließlich konnte dieser ihr nichts anhaben... und sein Gelabere war sowieso nur „heiße Luft“, bedeutungslos und dumm...

Corinne sah Thomas vor ihrem inneren Auge. Er lächelte sie an und sagte: „Komm, Liebling, zeig den Leuten, was in dir steckt!“

„Das werde ich...“, murmelte sie. „Das werde ich...“

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* So bezeichnet man in Hessen Leute, die sich schlecht bis bösartig benehmen.


	12. Chapter 12

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig von der Aufregung über die Begegnung mit ihrem ehemaligen Professor erholt hatte, ging Corinne zunächst einmal Lebensmittel einkaufen. Als sie danach in die Wohnung ihrer Cousine zurückgekehrt war und alles eingeräumt hatte, gönnte sie sich ein heißes Bad und legte sich anschließend ins Bett, um ein wenig auszuruhen.

Es war kein Wunder, dass sie so müde war, denn nach dem Besuch in der Convocation Hall hatte Lucien sie noch bis ca. 4.00 Uhr durch die Innenstadt geführt. Zu dieser Nachtzeit war die City fast nur durch die Straßenbeleuchtung erhellt, denn die meisten Menschen schliefen noch, und dieses schummrige Licht ließ diese große Stadt unwirklich erscheinen.

Corinne erinnerte sich, dass sie sich auf ihrem Spaziergang mit Lucien einen Augenblick gefragt hatte, ob sie sich nicht in einem Traum befände. Kaum in Toronto gelandet, hatte sie Lucien kennen gelernt... fast sofort war eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen da gewesen... und dieser neue Freund nahm sie immer mehr für sich ein, und zwar so sehr, dass sie sich schon nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, ohne ihn zu sein...

Umso größer war der Schock über den Kontrast, der ihr in Gestalt von Wernher Teichert entgegentrat. Er war ihr noch genauso unerträglich wie zu ihrer Studienzeit, und eine Begegnung mit diesem abstoßenden Mann hätte sie gern vermieden. Aber es war nun einmal geschehen und sie musste lernen, sich davon nicht aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Immerhin konnte Teichert ihr jetzt weitgehend egal sein – sie war nicht mehr seine Studentin, sondern besaß eine gewisse Bekanntheit in Fachkreisen. Gerade deshalb wollte sie die Chance nutzen, auf dem Kongress neue Kontakte zu knüpfen. Vielleicht ergab sich ja sogar ein Lehrauftrag in Toronto und sie konnte hierbleiben...

Über diesen Gedanken schlief Corinne langsam ein und träumte:

_Sie stand allein auf einer Art Tribüne, um sie herum herrschte völlige Dunkelheit, so dass sie nichts mehr sah. Dennoch wusste sie, dass sich vor ihrem Podium Sitzreihen befanden, in denen viele Menschen saßen. Auf einmal zischte es laut und lodernde Flammen tauchten um sie und ihr Publikum, welches sie nun sehen konnte, auf und umkreisten sie. Dann flatterten plötzlich riesige Fledermäuse durch den Raum und stießen eine Art von Warnschrei aus. Eine Sekunde später schwang eine große Tür auf und ein schwarzer Sportwagen, an dessen Steuer Wernher Teichert saß, raste auf das Podium zu und krachte direkt hinein..._

Mit lautem Schreien fuhr Corinne aus dem Schlaf hoch. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie registrierte, dass sie nur geträumt hatte.

Was für ein grässlicher Alptraum!/ Ob er ein schlechtes Omen für ihr Vorhaben war?

Wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn sie ihre Teilnahme an dem Kongress absagte?

Aber was würde dann Professor Huus von ihr denken? Immerhin hatte sie ihm ihre Idee schmackhaft gemacht und er vertraute nun darauf, dass ihr Einführungsevent ein Erfolg werden würde, hatte sogar deswegen eine Terminverschiebungen veranlasst... Nein, sie konnte unmöglich absagen! Sie musste ihre Idee durchziehen...

Himmel! Die Band! Sie war ja mit diesen Leuten um 21.00 Uhr verabredet!

Gehetzt warf Corinne einen Blick auf die Uhr – gleich 20.00 Uhr! Höchste Zeit, sich fertig zu machen, wenn sie pünktlich im _Raven_ sein wollte...

 

***

 

Michael und Inge mussten sich unterdessen die Klagen ihres Chefs anhören. Er war sehr erzürnt darüber, dass es wegen Corinne Lambert Terminverschiebungen gab, die zunächst ihn betrafen. Statt nämlich erst am späten Nachmittag, würde er Montagmorgen um 9.00 Uhr mit seinem Vortrag beginnen müssen. Dieser Umstand ärgerte ihn umso mehr, als er eigentlich geplant hatte, die Nacht zuvor in diversen anrüchigen Lokalen zu verbringen und sich mit der einen oder anderen Dame des horizontalen Gewerbes zu vergnügen, denn er sehnte sich nach Abwechslung.

Inge Riedel würde davon nichts mitbekommen, denn er hatte sie bereits jetzt mit soviel Aufgaben betraut, dass sie kaum Zeit hatte, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was er eigentlich während der Zeit tat, in der sie sich nicht sahen. Die beiden Nächte mit ihr hatten ihn vollkommen zufrieden gestellt, da sie ein leidlich hübsches Ding war und ihn anhimmelte. Aber sie begann bereits, ihn zu langweilen. Um sich ein wenig Ruhe vor ihr zu verschaffen, machte er ihr weis, dass er wegen der Tagungsvorbereitungen im Stress sei und sie ihm am besten half, wenn sie für ihn im Internet recherchierte und diverse Aufsätze und Artikel sowie Bücher besorgte, die er vielleicht brauchen würde. Damit wäre sie vollauf beschäftigt und er könnte sich von ihrer nervtötenden Anhänglichkeit erholen. Die Kratzbürstigkeit von Corinne Lambert war ein wohltuender Gegensatz zu Inges devoter Art gewesen. Dennoch ärgerte es ihn maßlos, dass er wegen dieser eigenwilligen, kleinen Hexe seine Pläne ändern musste.

„Sie sind doch mit Fräulein Lambert befreundet, nicht wahr, Fernandez?“, wandte Teichert sich in gereiztem Ton an seinen Assistenten.

„Nun ja, so würde ich es nicht nennen“, wehrte Michael ab. „Wir kennen uns nur durch das Studium...“

„Und wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus, Frau Riedel?“, fragte Teichert daraufhin Inge, die leicht zusammenzuckte, als sie hörte, wie er sie vor ihrem Kollegen ansprach. Sie verstand natürlich, dass Wernher ihre Beziehung vorerst geheim halten wollte, um sie zu schützen. Immerhin war er noch verheiratet und konnte mit seiner Frau erst über die Scheidung sprechen, wenn er wieder in Frankfurt war. Denn dass er dies tun würde, davon war Inge zutiefst überzeugt. Schließlich teilte er seit zwei Nächten mit ihr das Bett und murmelte heiße Liebesschwüre in ihr Ohr, die sie voller Entzücken hörte. Ach, sie hatte schon immer geahnt, dass Wernher ihr große Zuneigung entgegenbrachte. Für ihn würde sie jedes Opfer auf sich nehmen; und sie wusste, dass es seiner Karriere empfindlich schaden könnte, wenn während des Kongresses herauskam, dass er ein Verhältnis mit seiner Mitarbeiterin hatte. Gerade deshalb fügte sie sich seinem Wunsch und schlich sich immer gegen 5.00 Uhr früh aus seinem Hotelzimmer hinauf in ihre Schlafkammer unter dem Dach. Dort gab sie sich glücklich ihren Wunschträumen hin und sah sich bereits als strahlende Braut an seiner Seite...

Zwar hatte Wernher nie von etwas Derartigem gesprochen, aber sie fühlte doch, dass er gerne mit ihr zusammen war... dass er sich sehr nach ihr sehnte. Sonst hätte er sie gar nicht erst nach Toronto mitgenommen und sie mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten verwöhnt. Wernher konnte nicht ohne sie sein. Darum auch hatte er sie sofort nach dem Examen als seine Mitarbeiterin bei sich eingestellt... und darum auch würde er sie heiraten, sobald er geschieden war...

„Hallo, Frau Riedel, sind Sie geistig anwesend?!“, drang nun wieder die Stimme ihres Liebhabers in ihr Bewusstsein und holte sie aus ihren Tagträumen in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich war gerade in Gedanken“, stotterte sie und errötete.

„Das habe ich gemerkt!“, sagte Teichert in tadelndem Ton. „Aber jetzt scheinen Sie ja wieder klar zu sein. Nun, wie steht es mit Ihnen, Frau Riedel?“

„Was?“, fragte Inge und blickte ihren Chef verständnislos an. Dieser stöhnte genervt auf.

„Sind Sie mit Fräulein Lambert befreundet, Frau Riedel?“, wollte er dann wissen.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!“, antwortete Inge heftig. Wieder fühlte sie so etwas wie Eifersucht in sich. „Diese Frau ist mir ein völliges Rätsel. Ich verstehe sie einfach nicht, weder heute noch früher... sie ist ein wenig schwierig...“

Teichert nickte und lächelte. Derart ermutigt blickte Inge von ihm nun zu Michael und fuhr fort: „Aber Herr Fernandez kommt ganz gut mit ihr zurecht. Er bemüht sich sogar, Verständnis für all ihre Allüren zu haben.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, fragte Teichert erstaunt und betrachtete seinen Assistenten neugierig. „Ich dachte, er kennt sie nicht näher?“

„Sie wissen doch, dass wir sie getroffen haben“, fühlte Michael sich nun verpflichtet zu erklären, ehe Inge noch mehr über sein Interesse an Corinne verraten konnte. Das ging schließlich niemanden etwas an. „Und Sie wissen auch, dass Frau Lambert vor einigen Monaten erst ihren Freund verloren hat. Gerade deshalb sollte man Verständnis für sie haben. Im Augenblick ist sie nicht sie selbst.“

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht, Fernandez“, erwiderte Teichert. „Ich habe Fräulein Lambert als Studentin auch immer sehr zu schätzen gewusst. Leider steht ihr ihr eigenwilliger Charakter oft im Weg und verbaut ihr viele Chancen. Aber ich glaube auch, dass sie im Moment recht angeschlagen ist. Deshalb will ich mal nicht so nachtragend sein. Und weil Sie ein so verständnisvoller, junger Mann sind, halte ich Sie für den Richtigen, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.“

„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte Michael irritiert.

„Gehen Sie zu ihr, sprechen Sie mit ihr, Fernandez!“, befahl sein Chef. „Vielleicht können Sie sie von dem unsinnigen Vorhaben abbringen, den Kongress Sonntagabend zu eröffnen!“

„Sie will was?!“, riefen Michael und Inge wie aus einem Mund. Teichert warf seinen Mitarbeitern einen vielsagenden Blick zu und nickte.

„Ja, sie konnte den alten Huus dazu überreden, die Tagung am Sonntagabend um 21.30 Uhr beginnen zu lassen. Er hat vor, das über die Medien publik zu machen und hofft, dass möglichst viele Leute diese Veranstaltung besuchen werden, auch Fachfremde...!“

Teichert schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte wieder ein missmutiges Gesicht.

„Das ist solch ein Unsinn!“, fuhr er, mehr zu sich selbst sprechend, fort. „Als ob Laien irgendetwas davon verstehen würden. Aber er wird schon sehen, dass kaum jemand kommt, wenn er dieses unsinnige Vorhaben wirklich durchzieht.“

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Professor Huus das wirklich erlaubt hat!“, meinte Inge tonlos.

„Doch, Frau Riedel, leider ist es so“, murmelte Teichert. „Ich weiß ja nicht genau, was die kleine Lambert vorhat, denn Huus macht ein großes Geheimnis daraus...“

Er hielt plötzlich inne und schaute erneut auf seinen Assistenten, wobei seine Augen einen fiebrigen Glanz angenommen hatten.

„Gehen Sie zu ihr, Fernandez!“, befahl er wieder, diesmal in einem Ton, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete. „Verwickeln Sie Lambert in ein Gespräch. Vielleicht verrät sie Ihnen ja etwas von ihrem Plan. Ich brauche Informationen, um Huus diesen Quatsch auszureden!“

„Ich glaube kaum, dass das einen Sinn hat“, wandte Michael ein, dem bei dem Gedanken, Corinne auszuspionieren, unbehaglich wurde. „Frau Lambert weiß, dass ich für Sie arbeite, Wernher, und wird mir bestimmt kein Wort verraten. Sie ist schließlich nicht dumm!“

„Probieren Sie es trotzdem!“, wies Teichert ihn im strengen Ton an.

„Aber...!“

„Tun Sie es, Fernandez!“, zischte ihn sein Chef an.

„Also gut“, seufzte Michael und gab scheinbar nach. In Wirklichkeit war es ihm eigentlich egal, wann die Tagung stattfand. Er würde jetzt die Gelegenheit nutzen, um Corinne zu sagen, dass es ihm leidtue, dass sie wegen ihm von einem Polizisten aus dem Club geholt worden war. Er würde ihr erklären, dass sein Handeln nur aus der Angst um sie heraus resultierte. Das musste sie doch einsehen! Vielleicht ging ihr dann endlich ein Licht auf und sie erkannte, wie viel er für sie empfand... wie sehr er sie liebte...

 

***

 

Nathalie war schon vor einer Viertelstunde zu ihrer Schicht aufgebrochen und Corinne, die sich bereits telefonisch ein Taxi bestellt hatte, warf noch einen Blick in den hohen Spiegel, der sich in ihrem Zimmer befand, als es klingelte. In der festen Überzeugung, es handele sich um das bestellte Taxi, lief sie rasch auf den Flur, schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und riss die Tür auf, um aus der Wohnung zu eilen. Aber sie stoppte sofort, als sie erkannte, dass Michael vor ihr stand.

„Nanu? Was willst du denn hier?“, fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich weiß, dass es schon ziemlich spät ist, um unangemeldet zu erscheinen“, begann er in entschuldigendem Ton, dann glitt sein Blick erstaunt über ihr Äußeres. Sie trug einen lilafarbenen Hosenanzug in einem irisierenden Stoff, der ihr sehr gut stand, und über ihrem Arm hing ein grüner Mantel. „Du hast wohl keine Zeit, was?“

„Richtig!“, erwiderte Corinne und schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich ab. „Ich habe noch eine berufliche Besprechung und bin spät dran...“

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Es ist schon Viertel vor neun!“, stellte sie fest und wandte sich dann wieder Michael zu. „Hör zu, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich neulich so eklig zu dir war, aber ich mag es nun einmal nicht, wenn man sich ungefragt in meine Angelegenheiten mischt. – Und jetzt habe ich leider keine Zeit mehr für dich, entschuldige bitte!“

Sie war im Begriff, die Treppe hinunterzurennen, doch Michael hielt sie am Arm zurück.

„Warte doch einen Augenblick, Corinne!“, bat er. Sie schaute ihn fragend an. „Mir tut es auch leid, dass unser letztes Treffen so unglücklich verlaufen ist. Aber ich versichere dir, dass ich nur in der besten Absicht gehandelt habe.“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt“, meinte sie sachlich und befreite ihren Arm aus Michaels Griff. Sie setzte gerade einen Fuß auf die Stufe, da fragte er: „Wann hast du Zeit, damit wir beide uns mal länger unterhalten können?“

Corinne hielt inne, drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann um und blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum wir das tun sollten“, meinte sie. „Sicher ist es viel besser, wenn wir es bei den beruflichen Kontakten belassen.“

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Corinne!“, rief Michael heftig aus.

„Doch, das ist mein Ernst“, bekräftigte sie und eilte dann die Treppenstufen hinunter, während sie noch ein „Machs gut!“ verlauten ließ. Einen Augenblick stand der junge Mann verdutzt im Flur, dann jedoch kam Bewegung in ihn und er lief nun ebenfalls hinunter. Als er aus dem Haus trat, sah er, dass Corinne in ein Taxi einstieg, und eilte zu ihr. Er klopfte an die Scheibe des Wagens, worauf das Mädchen diese herunterkurbelte und fragte: „Was gibt es denn noch?“

„Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen!“, meinte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Michael, bitte! Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für deine Kindereien!“, ermahnte sie ihn. „Wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, dann kannst du das ja im Rahmen des Kongresses machen. In den Pausen haben wir sicher Gelegenheit, uns zu unterhalten.“

„So lange will ich nicht warten!“, protestierte er. „Bitte, ich habe dir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen!“

„Nicht jetzt!“, wies sie ihn ab, kurbelte die Wagenscheibe wieder hoch und wandte sich an den Fahrer. „Ins _Raven_ , bitte!“


	13. Chapter 13

Das Taxi setzte sich in Bewegung und Corinne hoffte, nun endlich Michael los zu sein. Normalerweise war es nicht ihre Art, Leute einfach stehen zu lassen, aber Michael war ihr im Moment lästig. Er konnte doch nicht erwarten, dass sie für ihn Zeit hatte, wenn er einfach unangemeldet bei ihr auftauchte. Was immer er ihr sagen wollte, musste er auf später verschieben.

„Ich glaube, ihr Freund sitzt in dem Taxi, das hinter uns herfährt“, meinte der Fahrer nach einer kleinen Weile. Überrascht drehte Corinne sich um und starrte aus dem Rückfenster. Sie hielten gerade an einer Ampel neben mehreren Straßenlampen, so dass sie trotz der spärlichen Lichtverhältnisse sehen konnte, wer sich in dem Wagen befand, der direkt hinter ihnen stand. Corinne erkannte, dass der Taxifahrer recht hatte. War Michael denn verrückt geworden? Warum verfolgte er sie?

Da Corinne keine Lust darauf hatte, sich wegen eines Anrufs dieses Spinners erneut auf einer Wache wiederzufinden, überlegte sie blitzschnell, wie sie ihn abhängen könnte. Ein verrückter Gedanke kam ihr plötzlich in den Sinn und sie wies den Fahrer an, sie zu Nathalies Dienststelle zu bringen und dort ein paar Minuten auf sie zu warten.

Während der Chaffeur ihrer Aufforderung nachkam, schaute sich Corinne wieder um. Genau wie sie vermutet hatte, folgte ihnen das andere Taxi, in dem sich Michael befand.

Als sie vor dem Revier hielten, bat das Mädchen den Fahrer nochmals: „Bitte, warten Sie hier auf mich. Ich bin gleich zurück!“ und sprang dann aus dem Wagen. Sie eilte in das Polizeigebäude und ging ohne zu überlegen in das Büro, in dem sich die Schreibtische von Knight und Schanke befanden. Erfreut registrierte sie, dass sich Don gerade dort aufhielt. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt.

„Wie gut, dass ich Sie hier antreffe, Mr. Schanke!“, begrüßte sie ihn und schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Überrascht schaute der Angesprochene von seinem Bildschirm auf und schmolz förmlich dahin, als er sie erkannte.

„Oh, hallo... ich habe gar nicht damit gerechnet, Sie so bald wiederzusehen“, sagte er ein wenig verlegen. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“

„Ja, deswegen bin ich hier“, erklärte Corinne, beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm hinunter und legte mit einem flehenden Blick eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Bitte, helfen Sie mir! Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu einer geschäftlichen Verabredung gewesen, als ich merkte, dass mich jemand verfolgt. Es ist ein Bekannter von mir, der mich vorhin aufgesucht hatte, aber einfach nicht akzeptieren will, dass ich im Augenblick keine Zeit für ihn habe. Dabei sind wir nicht einmal befreundet! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was er von mir will!“

„Ein aufdringlicher Verehrer vermutlich“, meinte Schanke und tätschelte beruhigend die Hand der jungen Frau. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich um den Typ!“

In diesem Augenblick betrat Michael Fernandez das Revier und kam direkt auf Schanke zu, da er Corinne bei diesem sitzen sah. Der Polizist bemerkte es sofort und wandte sich an seine Gesprächspartnerin: „Gerade eben ist ein junger Mann hereingekommen. Ist das der Kerl, der Sie verfolgt?“

Corinne warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und nickte. Dann schaute sie wieder zu Don.

„Was soll ich denn nun machen? Wenn ich nicht pünktlich zu meinem Termin komme, dann kann ich meine beruflichen Pläne vermutlich vergessen!“, sagte sie mit einem Ausdruck von Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Sie machte sich wirklich ein wenig Sorgen, denn immerhin war es genau 21.00 Uhr und sie sollte jetzt eigentlich im _Raven_ sein.

„Gehen Sie ruhig zu Ihrem Termin, Corinne, ich knöpfe mir derweil Ihren Verfolger vor“, erwiderte Schanke beruhigend und tätschelte ihr nochmals die Hand.

„Das ist also deine berufliche Besprechung?!“, hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich Michaels Stimme, die sehr vorwurfsvoll klang.

Schanke hielt den Augenblick für gekommen, sich zu erheben und vor dem jungen Mann aufzubauen.

„Ich höre gerade, dass Sie diese junge Dame verfolgen?!“, fragte er streng.

„Das ist doch meine Privatangelegenheit!“, verteidigte sich Michael.

„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr!“, klärte ihn Schanke auf. „Wir wurden in diesem Fall um Hilfe gebeten!“

Während sich der verdutzte Michael unvermutet in einer Situation wiederfand, in der er sich einem polizeilichen Verhör unterziehen musste, verschwand Corinne leise wieder nach draußen und stieg in das auf sie wartende Taxi, das sie nun umgehend ins _Raven_ brachte.

Ohne Probleme ließen sie die Türwächter in den Nachtclub hinein, und während sie die Treppe hinuntereilte, hörte sie bereits Musik. Unten angekommen, fiel ihr Blick sogleich auf eine Band, die auf einer kleinen Bühne, welche direkt gegenüber dem Eingang an der Wand stand, ihre Darbietung zum Besten gab und die Gäste des Clubs zum wilden Tanzen animierte.

Corinne fiel bei dieser Musikgruppe vor allem eine dunkelhaarige, schlanke, hochgewachsene Frau mit länglichem, schmalen Gesicht und hohen Wangenknochen auf, deren tiefschwarze Augen in deutlichem Kontrast zu ihrer blassen Hautfarbe standen, was ihr ein hartes Aussehen verlieh. Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen hingegen war sanft und ihre hohe Stimme, die sie durch den Saal erklingen ließ, hatte einen weichen Klang. Musikalisch wurde sie von einigen schwarzgekleideten Männern auf verschiedenen Instrumenten begleitet. Plötzlich sprang von unten ein jüngerer, dunkelhaariger Mann mit nach oben gegelten Haaren, die wie Stacheln in der Luft abstanden, in ebenso schwarzer Lederkluft auf die Bühne und fiel in den Gesang der Frau ein:

 

_„Wer sind wir? Wer sind wir ?_

_Verloren in der Dunkelheit fliehen wir das Licht._

_Nachtwandernde Schatten – verfolgen wir dich!_

_Drum fliehe, fliehe – solange du kannst.“_

 

Beeindruckt starrte Corinne diese Band an. Sie sangen nochmals den gleichen Refrain wie eben und erklärten dann in der nächsten Strophe, dass sie dazu verflucht seien, in ewiger Nacht zu existieren. Der Text war melancholisch, die Musik hörte sich nach Romantic Rock an. Doch vor und hinter dem Refrain mischte sich ein harter, metallischer Beat hinein.

Dennoch: die Musik, der Text und die Erscheinung der Band war faszinierend. Corinne konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihr abwenden.

„Na, gefallen sie dir?“, LaCroix war hinter Corinne getreten und musterte sie amüsiert.

„Sie sind großartig!“, hauchte das Mädchen und zwang sich dann, ihre Augen von der Musikgruppe abzuwenden. „Guten Abend, Lucien. Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin, aber es gab Schwierigkeiten...“

„Ach, die zehn Minuten“, tat der Vampir es ab und lächelte. „Hauptsache, du bist hier. Ich freue mich sehr, dich zu sehen.“

Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie an einen größeren Tisch, etwas abseits von all den anderen, wo die beiden sich hinsetzten. Die Band hatte unterdessen mit einem neuen Lied begonnen, dem Corinne wieder aufmerksam lauschte. Diesmal handelte der Text von der Falschheit derjenigen, die sich selbst und andere belogen. Der Refrain forderte nun diese Menschen auf, damit aufzuhören, da ihr eigener Verrat sie sonst umbrächte.

Während die junge Frau wieder fasziniert die Band beobachtete, hatte Lucien Zeit, sie zu betrachten. Nach einer Weile, als sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte, meinte er: „Das ist die Band, die eventuell bereit wäre, deinen Vortrag zu begleiten. Nachdem sie erfahren haben, dass du die Frau bist, die neulich bei mir in der Sendung war, sind sie an einer Zusammenarbeit mit dir sehr interessiert und wollen dich unbedingt kennenlernen.“

„Oje, wer hat mich denn alles im Radio gehört?“, fragte Corinne verlegen.

„Ich nehme an, die meisten der hier Anwesenden“, antwortete LaCroix.

„Das heißt doch nicht etwa, dass jetzt alle Gäste wissen, dass ich es bin, die im Radio mit dir gesprochen hat?“

„Nein, nein, keine Angst!“, beruhigte Lucien sie lächelnd. „Allerdings hielt ich es für richtig, den Bandleadern davon zu erzählen, um sie für dein Vorhaben zu gewinnen.“

Die Musik war nun verstummt und die beiden Sänger kamen von der Bühne hinunter direkt auf den Tisch zu, an dem LaCroix und Corinne saßen. Der alte Vampir erhob sich und stellte dann vor: „Das hier ist Corinne Lambert, die gern mit euch zusammenarbeiten möchte.“

Die Sängerin schenkte dem Mädchen ein gewinnendes Lächeln und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Angenehm, mein Name ist Danielle – und dies hier ist mein Bruder.“

Der jüngere Mann, der Corinne ebenfalls freundlich gemustert hatte, deutete jetzt eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Ich heiße James, aber alle meine Freunde nennen mich Jamie. Freut mich, dich persönlich kennenzulernen. Deine Ansichten im Radio haben mich wirklich sehr beeindruckt.“

„Danke!“, erwiderte Corinne und errötete heftig.

LaCroix und die beiden Sänger setzten sich nun an den Tisch, und nachdem Lucien für alle etwas zu trinken bestellt hatte, wandte sich James wieder an das Mädchen: „Wie gefällt dir unsere Musik?“

„Sehr gut“, lobte Corinne. „Alles passt wunderbar zusammen: Euer Outfit, die Musik und die Texte.“

„Lucien sagte uns, dass du eine Band suchst, die deinen Auftritt begleitet“, begann daraufhin Danielle. „Erzähl uns mehr darüber. Wie soll das Ganze ablaufen?“

„Ihr habt doch bestimmt davon gehört, dass in einigen Tagen ein Fachkongress über optische Kunst stattfindet?“, fragte Corinne.

„Ja, aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?“, wollte Danielle verwundert wissen. „Wir sind Musiker!“

„Würde es euch reizen, euren Auftritt mit allen technischen Mitteln auszuschmücken, die euch möglich sind? Mit Lichtspielen, Pyrotechnik und ähnlichem?“

„Klar!“, sagte Jamie sofort. „Das wäre großartig!“

„In der Convocation Hall könntet ihr das verwirklichen“, meinte Corinne. „Es geht darum, dass ich einen Einführungsvortrag zum Thema >Was ist Kunst?< halte. Und ich dachte, ich könnte dieses Referat mit einigen optischen Effekten und Musik aufpeppen. Wisst ihr, dass ihr mit euren Texten super in meinen Vortrag passt? Kunst nahm nämlich seinen Ursprung in religiösen Kulten... und so, wie ihr auftretet, mit euren Ermahnungen, als Priester einer modernen Subkultur, wärt ihr ein hervorragendes anschauliches Beispiel für meine Thesen.“

„Hört sich reizvoll an“, meinte Jamie. Auch Danielle schien interessiert zu sein.

„Natürlich müssten wir die Location erst Mal sehen!“, meinte sie dann.

„Kein Problem!“, erwiderte Corinne lächelnd. „Ich habe die Schlüssel – und wenn ihr wollt, können wir noch heute in die Convocation Hall hinein!“

Die Augen der beiden Bandleader leuchteten auf.

„Worauf warten wir noch?“, wandte sich Jamie an seine Schwester, die lächelnd nickte.

„Ich bin auch dafür hinzugehen“, meinte Danielle. „Aber wir haben Janette versprochen, bis zwölf den Laden hier musikalisch in Schwung zu halten. Wenn du so lange auf uns warten willst, Corinne?“/

"Aber natürlich! Ich werde eure Musik genießen“, sagte das Mädchen. „Wie nennt sich eure Band eigentlich?“

„Wir sind _The flying shadows_ “, klärte Jamie sie auf. Dann reichte er ihr seine Hand, während Danielle sich erhoben hatte und wieder auf die Bühne begab. „Möchtest du tanzen? Das nächste Lied singt sie nämlich allein.“

„Entschuldigst du uns?“, wandte sich Corinne an Lucien, der lächelnd nickte und amüsiert die beiden jungen Leute beobachtete, die sich zu der wieder einsetzenden Musik bewegten. Janette erschien an seiner Seite.

„Nun, Lucien, bist du denn nicht eifersüchtig?“, fragte sie erstaunt.

„Eifersucht ist etwas Sinnloses“, antwortete er ihr, ohne seinen Blick von Corinne zu wenden, deren Lebendigkeit ihn wieder einmal faszinierte. Und sie hatte so ein schönes Lachen. Die pure Lebensfreude. Es war ein Genuss, das zu spüren. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, so sollte sie ruhig ihren toten Freund vergessen. Sie war auf dem besten Wege dahin.

„Aber Jamie scheint sich auch für die Kleine zu interessieren“, murmelte Janette in seine Gedanken hinein. „Und es sieht so aus, als sei er ihr sympathisch.“

„Na und? Wenn sie ihm den Vorzug gibt, werde ich es akzeptieren“, meinte er. „Du weißt, dass Sexualität mir nicht so wichtig ist. Doch ich wäre gerne für immer ihr Freund.“

Er bemerkte mit Erstaunen, dass er sich wünschte, Corinne bliebe immer in seiner Nähe – egal, in welcher Beziehung sie beide stünden. Ewige Freundschaft war etwas Schönes. Endlich jemanden zu haben, mit dem man über alles sprechen könnte, der einen verstand... Und plötzlich war es ihm vollkommen egal, ob Corinne noch Rachegedanken gegen den Mörder ihres Freundes hegte. Für ihn sollte sie immer jung und schön bleiben... dafür würde er sorgen, sobald sie ihren Vortragsabend hinter sich hatte. Danach würde sie ihm gehören, für immer... seine beste Freundin, seine treue Gefährtin... 

 


	14. Chapter 14

„Ich kann immer noch nicht begreifen, dass sie das getan hat...“

Michael hockte bei Inge im Zimmer auf dem Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Er hatte seiner Kollegin gerade geschildert, dass Corinne ihn bei der Polizei angezeigt hatte – jedenfalls war das die Auffassung von Detectiv Schanke gewesen. Zwei Stunden hatte er den jungen Mann verhört und ihm die Auflage erteilt, Miss Lambert in Zukunft nicht mehr zu nahe zu kommen. Es war zwar nur eine mündliche Verwarnung, doch nichtsdestotrotz sehr peinlich.

„Wie konnte sie das nur tun?“, murmelte Michael. „Ich wollte doch nur mit ihr reden.“

„Warum hast du damit nicht bis zum nächsten Tag gewartet? Immerhin sagte sie dir doch, dass sie keine Zeit hat, nicht wahr?“, erwiderte Inge in sachlichem Ton, obwohl Michaels Erzählung die in ihr gewachsene Überzeugung verstärkte, dass Corinne Lambert sich seit ihrer Studienzeit von einem netten Mädchen zu einer richtigen Zicke entwickelt hatte. „Wirklich, Michael, du hättest nicht gleich so übertreiben und ihr nachfahren müssen.“

„Du weißt doch, dass ich auf Wernhers Wusch mit ihr sprechen sollte“, behauptete Michael. In Wahrheit jedoch hatte er befürchtet, dass Corinne sich wieder mit diesem zwielichtigen LaCroix traf, und genau davon hatte er sie abhalten wollten. Irgendjemand musste sie doch vor ihren eigenen Dummheiten schützen, wenn ihre Cousine schon nicht dazu in der Lage war.

„Ich weiß, was Wernher von dir erwartete“, gab Inge zurück. „Aber der wirkliche Grund für deine Hartnäckigkeit ist deine Verliebtheit in sie, nicht wahr?“

„Na und? Was ist so schlimm daran?“, fragte Michael unwirsch und schaute nun mit wütendem Blick zu seiner Kollegin hoch.

„Merkst du denn nicht, dass du dich dadurch selbst kaputt machst? Sieh doch endlich ein, dass Corinne nichts von dir wissen will! Ihr beide passt überhaupt nicht zusammen!“

„Ach, was weißt du denn schon?!“

„Du kennst weder ihre Familie noch teilt ihr die gleichen Interessen. Oder kannst du dich etwa dafür erwärmen, stundenlang in Museen vor irgendwelchen Exponaten zu stehen und darüber zu philosophieren, was sich der Künstler bei der Herstellung dieses Stücks gedacht hat?“

„Nun ja, das nicht gerade, aber...“

„Das ist der springende Punkt, Michael! Denn genau das liebt Corinne! Und wenn sie dann noch ihr Wissen und ihre Erkenntnisse einem breiten Publikum erklären kann, geht sie völlig darin auf – vor allem, wenn es sich dabei um Kinder handelt“, erklärte Inge in ernstem Ton und schaute ihrem Kollegen prüfend ins Gesicht. „Magst du eigentlich Kinder?“

Michael zuckte unwillig mit den Schultern, erhob sich vom Bett und ging unruhig im Zimmer hin und her.

„Was ist das für eine seltsame Frage, Inge?“

„Deine Angebetete liebt den Umgang mit Kindern – auch privat“, erklärte Inge. „Ich glaube kaum, dass sie etwas mit einem Mann anfangen kann, der diese Neigung nicht teilt; und soviel ich weiß, gehen dir schon die Kinder deines Bruders auf die Nerven, wenn sie mal für ein oder zwei Stunden zu Besuch kommen, nicht wahr?“

„Hm“, gab Michael brummend zu.

„Siehst du“, meinte Inge zufrieden. „Eigentlich habt ihr gar nichts gemeinsam! Darum solltest du dir Corinne so schnell wie möglich aus dem Kopf schlagen. Ich sage es ja nicht gerne, aber sie ist wirklich eine blöde Kuh geworden!“

Michael warf Inge einen bösen Blick zu.

„Sprich nicht so von ihr!“, blaffte er sie plötzlich an. „Sie ist durcheinander und braucht Hilfe, keine Anklagen!“

„Wenn du meinst!“, gab sie schnippisch zurück. „Wenn sie dir so wichtig ist, dann gesteh ihr doch endlich deine Gefühle!“

„Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich tun...“, murmelte Michael. Doch bislang hatte er es nicht gewagt, um Corinne nicht zu verschrecken und sie ganz zu verlieren. Aber die Situation war nun eine andere, und wenn er sich ihr nicht erklärte, würde sie den Kontakt zu ihm ganz abbrechen... das durfte nicht sein.

„Ja, mach's endlich!“, forderte Inge ihn auf, obwohl sie davon überzeugt war, dass Michael es niemals tun würde, um sich mit der Desillusionierung, die diesem Geständnis mit Sicherheit folgte, nicht auseinandersetzen zu müssen...

 

***

 

Bereits seit zwei Abenden probte Corinne mit den _Flying shadows_ ihren Auftritt und es lief besser, als sie gedacht hatte. Auch heute wollte sie sich mit der Gruppe wieder in der Convocation Hall treffen. Doch vorher begleitete sie Nathalie zur Arbeit, um Don Schanke persönlich eine Einladung für den Kongress zu überreichen.

„Oh, vielen Dank!“, sagte der Polizist erfreut. „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?“

„Das ist das Mindeste, was ich für Sie tun kann“, erklärte Corinne lächelnd. „Immerhin haben Sie mich neulich von meinem aufdringlichen Bekannten befreit.“

„Aber das war doch selbstverständlich“, meinte Schanke leicht errötend. „Nun ja, meine Frau Myra wird sich sehr über die Einladung freuen.“

„Ich hoffe, Sie beide am Sonntagabend bei meinem Vortrag begrüßen zu dürfen?“

„Das werden wir uns nicht entgehen lassen!“, versprach Schanke.

Corinne nickte ihm freundlich zu, verabschiedete sich dann und verließ das Büro. Verträumt starrte Schanke ihr nach und behielt diesen Blick auch dann noch bei, als sie längst verschwunden war. In diesem Zustand fand ihn Nick vor, als er wenig später den Raum betrat.

„Hey, Schanke, schläfst du noch?“, sprach er seinen Kollegen an.

„Hm... was ist los?“, erst allmählich kehrte Don in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Warum starrst du dauernd auf die Tür? Hast du einen Geist gesehen?“

„So was Ähnliches... doch ich würde eher von einer Fee sprechen...“

Als Don den fragenden Blick Nicks wahrnahm, fügte er erklärend hinzu: „Nathalies Cousine war eben hier... sie ist wirklich eine Wucht!“

„Lass das bloß nicht Myra hören!“, meinte Nick und setzte sich mit süffisantem Lächeln auf seinen Platz gegenüber Schanke.

„Oh, Myra wird Corinne bestimmt ebenso mögen wie ich, wenn Sie erfährt, dass wir eine Einladung zu dieser Kongresseröffnung am Sonntag bekommen haben, die vor zwei Tagen als Großereignis in allen bekannten Tageszeitungen Torontos angekündigt wurde.“

„Die Kleine hat dich eingeladen?“, fragte Nick überrascht. „Gibt es dafür einen besonderen Grund?“

„Nun ja, ich habe ihr vor kurzem aus der Patsche geholfen, als sie ein aufdringlicher Typ verfolgte“, erklärte Schanke stolz und fühlte sich in der Erinnerung daran immer noch wie ein Held. Nicholas hingegen wurde hellhörig.

„Wer war es?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ein gewisser Fernandez, der behauptete, ein guter Freund von Nathalies Cousine zu sein. Aber Corinne hatte mich zuvor darüber aufgeklärt, dass das nicht stimmt“, antwortete Schanke. „Ich habe ihn in aller Schärfe darauf hingewiesen, dass es mächtigen Ärger gibt, wenn er der jungen Dame noch einmal in unangenehmer Weise zu nahe kommt.“

„Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es etwas gebracht hat“, meinte Nick, aber in seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Fernandez? Der Name sagte ihm erst Mal nichts, aber er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Szene, die sich vor dem Raven abgespielt hatte. Ob Fernandez der junge Mann war, der Corinne damals unvermutet angesprochen und auf den sie schimpfend losgegangen war? Man sollte vielleicht doch einen näheren Blick auf ihn werfen...

 

***

 

Am selben Vormittag hatte sich Michael, durch Inges Worte ermutigt, unter dem Vorwand, ein Bekannter der Familie Lambert zu sein und eine wichtige Nachricht von Corinnes Eltern an ihre Tochter zu haben, im Sekretariat der Kongressleitung nach seiner Angebeteten erkundigt.

„Oh, Miss Lambert finden Sie bestimmt in der Convocation Hall“, meinte die Sekretärin freundlich. „Schließlich liegt es auch im Interesse der jungen Dame, dass bei dem Event am Sonntagabend alles reibungslos abläuft.“

„Event?“, wunderte sich Michael.

„Ja, Miss Lambert plant, ihren Vortrag durch optische und akustische Beispiele anschaulich zu machen. Dazu sind allerdings – wie Sie sich bestimmt denken können – einige Vorbereitungen nötig. Deswegen hat Professor Huus ihr doch einen Schlüsselsatz für das Gebäude und die Räume überlassen, damit alles Nötige aufgebaut und installiert werden kann.“

Nachdem er diese Information erhalten hatte, versuchte Michael ein paar Mal an diesem Tag erfolglos, Corinne in der Convocation Hall zu treffen. Aber entweder war das Gebäude verschlossen oder es waren andere Leute dort, die damit beschäftigt waren, die restlichen Ausstellungsstücke in die Vorhalle zu bringen, dort aufzubauen oder an die Wand zu hängen. Doch für die Kunstwerke hatte Michael keinen Blick übrig. Da er Corinne nirgendwo sehen konnte, beschloss er, auf sie zu warten. Aber als sie gegen 12.00 Uhr immer noch nicht erschienen war, gab er es schließlich auf, denn in einer halben Stunde hatte er eine dienstliche Besprechung mit Teichert, für den er noch einige Arbeiten, die dessen Referat betrafen, erledigen musste. Dies nahm dann den Rest des Tages in Anspruch. Erst ab halb zehn fand Michael wieder Zeit, um in die Convocation Hall aufzubrechen – und er machte sich unversehens auf den Weg dahin...

 

***

 

Nachdem sie Schanke die Einladung übergeben hatte, war Corinne geradewegs in die Convocation Hall gegangen. Als sie das Gebäude betrat, hörte sie bereits die Musik der _Flying shadows_ aus dem großen Saal. In ihren Ohren klang es wunderbar und sie war froh, dass Lucien sie mit solchen Profis zusammengebracht hatte. Allerdings bedauerte sie, dass er selbst keine Zeit fand, ihren Proben beizuwohnen, so dass sie sich seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Um sich von ihrer Sehnsucht nach ihrem neuen Freund abzulenken, widmete sie sich verstärkt den Vorbereitungen für Sonntagabend.

Nachdem die _Flying shadows_ das Lied gespielt hatten, dass als erstes geplant war, stieg Corinne wie vorgesehen auf das Podium, trat an das Rednerpult und trug ihr Referat vor, das immer wieder von Musik- und Gesangseinlagen der Gruppe untermalt wurde. Danach diskutierten das Mädchen und die Band darüber, was man noch besser machen könnte.

Gegen 22.00 Uhr machten sie eine kleine Pause und Jamie gesellte sich zu Corinne aufs Podium.

„Heute Nacht werden wir noch die letzten technischen Effekte ausarbeiten und morgen bei der Generalprobe sehen wir, ob es so klappt, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast“, meinte der Sänger.

„Eure Erwartungen sollen doch auch erfüllt werden, nicht nur meine!“, protestierte Corinne leicht, doch Jamie lachte nur.

„Das werden sie schon, keine Sorge. Es sind ja nur noch Kleinigkeiten! – Ich muss gestehen, ich bin sehr gespannt auf die Reaktionen des Publikums übermorgen.“

„Ja, ich auch“, gab Corinne zu. „Ich hoffe nur, dass den Leuten mein Vortrag ebenso gut gefällt wie eure Darbietung.“

„Meinst du denn, dass wir mit unserer Musik gut ankommen werden?“

„Klar! Wem würde euer Auftritt nicht gefallen? Ihr seid einfach großartig – und eure Texte regen zum Nachdenken an.“

„Danke!“, meinte Jamie. „Es freut mich, dass du unsere Musik zu schätzen weißt!“

„Ich weiß es auch sehr zu schätzen, dass ihr bereit wart, mir bei der Gestaltung meines Vortrags zu helfen, obwohl wir so wenig Zeit hatten“, sagte Corinne. „Wie kann ich euch jemals dafür danken?“

„Ist schon gut“, wehrte der Sänger mit verlegenem Lächeln ab. „Dieser Auftritt verschafft uns sicherlich einen größeren Bekanntheitsgrad. Es wäre schön, wenn wir unsere Musik nicht nur in diversen Nachtclubs singen müssten.“

„Ich wünsche euch jedenfalls sehr viel Erfolg!“, sagte die junge Frau in herzlichem Ton. „Oh, ehe ich es vergesse: Die Kongressleitung hat mir für euch einige Einladungsschreiben geschickt. Jeder aus eurer Band darf zwei Freunde zu der Tagung einladen.“

Corinne bückte sich und holte aus ihrer Mappe einen großen Umschlag, den sie Jamie überreichte.

„Hast du auch jemanden eingeladen?“, wollte der Sänger wissen.

„Natürlich! Ich habe Lucien, meine Cousine und Mr. Schanke eingeladen, die jeweils eine Begleitperson mitbringen dürfen“, antwortete Corinne unbefangen.

„Du magst Lucien wohl sehr?“, fragte Jamie und schaute sie aufmerksam an.

„Ja, sehr“, gab das Mädchen zu und senkte ihren Blick. Eine sanfte Röte glitt über ihre Wangen. „Schade, dass er im Moment keine Zeit hat, um unseren Proben beizuwohnen.“

„Er würde sich sowieso nur langweilen“, meinte Jamie leichthin und grinste. „Glaub mir, ihm genügt es, wenn er das Resultat am Sonntagabend sieht.“

„Ich vermisse ihn ein wenig“, sagte Corinne.

„Was für ein beneidenswerter Mann...“, seufzte Jamie. „Aber natürlich freue ich mich auch, wenn du mit ihm glücklich wirst. Ich glaube nämlich, er mag dich sehr, sonst hätte er dir den Kontakt mit uns nicht vermittelt...“

„Wie meinst du das, Jamie?“

„Das soll er dir bei Gelegenheit selbst erzählen“, wehrte der Sänger ab. „Meinst du, wir beide könnten gute Freunde werden?“

„Aber ja, warum nicht? Ich finde dich und deine Band sehr sympathisch.“

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Corinne... Aber ich nehme an, Lucien kommt an erster Stelle, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, ich denke schon!“

Die junge Frau lächelte Jamie mit offenem Blick an, während sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch einen Ton dunkler färbte. Der Sänger nickte und grinste etwas. Dann nahm er Corinnes Hand, führte sie zum Mund und hauchte einen leichten Kuss drauf.

In eben diesem Augenblick knallte jemand die Tür des Vortragssaales zu. Die Augen aller Anwesenden fuhren in diese Richtung und erblickten einen jungen Mann mit zornrotem Kopf, der in lautem, vorwurfsvollem Ton schrie: „Aha! Das also ist es, was du hier treibst!“

„Michael Fernandez!“, ließ sich Corinne nun in ebenso lautem Ton vernehmen. „Du hast hier nichts zu suchen! Wir proben für unseren Auftritt am Sonntag!“

„Seit wann muss man ein Referat proben? Noch dazu mit einem Aufgebot an Musikern?!“, fragte Michael so aufgebracht, dass seine Stimme durch den Saal dröhnte.

„Das wirst du schon sehen, wenn es soweit ist!“, erwiderte Corinne ärgerlich. „Verschwinde jetzt endlich!“

Doch statt dieser Aufforderung zu folgen, kam Michael zu ihr auf das Podium herauf.

„Hey, Mann, du hast hier nichts zu suchen!“, mischte sich nun Jamie ein, fasste den Eindringling vorne am Kragen und führte ihn mit eisernem Griff wieder herunter. Dann warf er ihn zu Boden und bedachte ihn mit einem so stechenden Blick, dass er Michael unwillkürlich an LaCroix erinnerte. Doch da dieser nicht anwesend zu sein schien, erhob sich der Sterbliche mit einem Gefühl enormer Erleichterung sofort wieder. Dabei ignorierte er den dunkelhaarigen, blassen Mann, der immer noch mit drohendem Blick vor ihm stand, und orientierte sich nur an Corinne, die vom Podium auf ihn hinunterblickte. Sie erschien Michael in diesem Augenblick so arrogant und kalt, dass er in sich zum ersten Mal ein leichtes Hassgefühl auf das Mädchen wahrnahm. In diesem Augenblick glaubte er deutlich zu spüren, dass sie ihn ablehnte, dass sie ihn wohl niemals so lieben würde, wie er es sich wünschte – und dieses grässliche Gefühl der unerwiderten Liebe schmerzte entsetzlich.

Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit; und die Urheberin derselben stand immer noch auf dem Podium, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an. Und immer noch kam sie ihm arrogant und kalt vor. In diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich maßlos von ihr hintergangen. Dabei vergaß er die Tatsache, dass Corinne weder von seinen Gefühlen etwas ahnte noch ihn je in irgendeiner Form ermutigt hatte. Zu tief saß der Stachel, von ihr abgelehnt zu werden. Er erinnerte sich, wie sie ihn bei diesem Schanke dargestellt haben musste... Ja, sie war schuld an all seinen Qualen... diese kleine Hexe... zu jedem war sie nett – außer zu ihm. Nicht einmal zuhören wollte sie ihm... den Kontakt abbrechen lassen... Na ja, wenn er ein einflussreicher Mann wäre, dann würde sie ihm sicher zu Füßen liegen...

Dieser plötzliche Gedanke schien ihm auf einmal die Augen über ihren Charakter zu öffnen. Warum war er nicht früher darauf gekommen? Es war doch so offensichtlich...

Über Michaels Züge glitt nun ein hämisches Lächeln und er rief: „Ja, ein so schönes Mädchen wie du müsste man sein. Dann wäre es egal, ob man etwas in der Birne hat oder nicht! Dann geht man halt einfach zu den verantwortlichen Herren, wirft ihnen aufreizende Blicke zu und bietet vielleicht noch mehr, damit man sein Ziel erreicht! Wen interessiert da schon deine mangelnde, fachliche Kompetenz! Wie weit bist du denn gegangen, um Huus dazu zu bringen, deine Sonderwünsche zu erfüllen?“

Corinne starrte Michael einen Augenblick sprachlos an, als käme er von einem anderen Stern. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was du mir damit eigentlich sagen willst, aber es klingt wie eine Beleidigung“, gab sie in kühlem Ton zurück. Ihr Innerstes jedoch war aufgewühlt, denn sie ahnte, worauf Michael hinaus wollte.

„Nein, Corinne, es ist keine Beleidigung, sondern nur eine Feststellung“, sagte ihr ehemaliger Kommilitone in hochmütigem Ton. „Mich interessiert aber vor allem, mit wem du sonst noch alles ins Bett gehst, um deine Ziele zu erreichen? Was kann ich beispielsweise machen, damit du mir eine Nacht schenkst?!“

„Du widerlicher Crétin!“, stieß Corinne hervor, sichtlich bemüht, die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Ja, spiel nur die Spröde! Mit dieser Nummer bist du bis jetzt ganz gut gefahren, du kleine...“, doch weiter kam Michael nicht. Ein fester, schmerzhafter Tritt in den Magen, der ihn zu Boden sinken ließ, unterbrach seine boshaften Andeutungen – und während er versuchte, wieder aufzustehen, folgte ein weiterer Tritt in sein Hinterteil. Michael lag bäuchlings auf dem glatten Boden. Jamie beugte sich über ihn und zischte: „Niemand beleidigt hier eine Lady! Am wenigsten so ein Stück Dreck wie du!“

Obwohl Michael immer noch Schmerzen verspürte, lachte er kurz auf und keuchte: „Ah, hat sie dich auch schon eingewickelt, ja?... Dieses kleine Miststück ist alles andere als eine Lady...“

Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm erneut einige Tritte des Sängers in die Seiten ein, was ihn laut aufstöhnen ließ.

„Hör auf, Jamie!“, rief Corinne, die nahe daran war, in Tränen auszubrechen. „Er ist es nicht wert, dass du dir seinetwegen eine Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung einhandelst.“

„Der Typ zeigt mich nicht an!“, meinte der Sänger selbstbewusst. Er hatte für einen kurzen Moment seinen Blick zu ihr erhoben und sah, in welchem Zustand sie sich befand. Wütend richtete er daraufhin seine Augen wieder auf Michael und murmelte: „Jetzt ist es an der Zeit für dich, von hier zu verschwinden!“

Ehe der junge Mann es sich versah, hob Jamie ihn mit beiden Händen hoch und zerrte ihn gewaltsam aus dem Saal. Michael staunte über die Körperkraft des schlanken Sängers, der offensichtlich über keinerlei Muskelpakete an den Armen verfügte... und dennoch schien es ihm ein Leichtes, ihn bis zur vorderen Eingangstür zu schleppen und ihn mit einem erneuten Fußtritt in den Hintern ins Freie zu befördern.

„Lauf mir nie wieder über den Weg!“, zischte Jamie ihm hinterher. „Denn wenn du mir noch einmal dumm kommst oder Corinne in irgendeiner Weise verletzt, dann bist du dran!“

Michael blieb einen Augenblick auf dem Fußweg liegen und versuchte, das soeben Erlebte innerlich zu verarbeiten. Himmel, welchen Umgang pflegte Corinne nur! Diese in schwarzem Leder verpackten Typen sahen alles andere als vertrauenerweckend aus. Aber sie schien sie cool zu finden. Trotzdem erklärte das noch nicht, was sie bei ihrem Vortrag zu suchen hatten... das konnte doch alles nicht gut gehen!

Und er, wie hatte er sich überhaupt dort drin benommen? War es wirklich er gewesen, der sie beinahe als kleine Hure beschimpft hätte? War es wirklich er gewesen, der ihr unterstellt hatte, sich jedem sexuell hinzugeben, der ihr Vorteile verschaffen konnte...?

Michael erhob sich langsam und machte sich klar, dass er Corinne gerade unentschuldbar beleidigt hatte – warum auch ließ sie sich von diesem dunkelhaarigen Stachelschwein die Hand küssen! Niemand durfte sie anrühren – niemand außer ihm! 


	15. Chapter 15

Nachdem Jamie Michael aus dem Vortragssaal geschleppt hatte, herrschte dort Totenstille. Niemand schien einen Laut von sich geben zu wollen. Corinne fühlte, dass die Bandmitglieder sie beobachteten. Sie schämte sich sehr dafür, wie Michael sie beschimpft hatte, und hoffte, dass keiner der Anwesenden seinen Behauptungen Glauben schenkte. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, wie ihr Bekannter überhaupt auf solch absurde und unverschämte Unterstellungen kam? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihm je einen Anlass dazu gegeben zu haben – aber er führte sich auf, als sei sie seine Feindin!

An eine Weiterarbeit ihrerseits war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Sie war zu aufgewühlt, um noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, und wollte nur noch weg!

Corinne schlüpfte in ihren Mantel und packte ihre Sachen in die Mappe, die sie dann unter den Arm klemmte. In diesem Augenblick kehrte Jamie zurück.

„Du willst schon gehen?“, fragte er.

Sie nickte stumm.

„Doch nicht etwa wegen dieser charakterlosen Kreatur, die eben hier war?“, Jamie betonte das Wort >Kreatur< , indem er es gedehnt aussprach und dabei seine Lippen kräuselte. Dann warf er plötzlich seinen Kopf zurück und rief theatralisch, wobei er Grimassen schnitt und versuchte, Michaels Tonfall zu imitieren: „Das ist es also, was du hier treibst! – Oh, seit wann muss man ein Referat proben? Noch dazu mit Musikern... du böses, böses Mädchen... schäm dich... einem Crétin wie mir nicht zuhören zu wollen... Pfui!“

Corinne musste unwillkürlich lachen, wobei ihr die nur mühsam unterdrückten Tränen aus den Augen quollen und über die Wangen liefen. Jamie grinste zufrieden. Er wollte nicht, dass sich die Kleine wegen solch einer unbedeutenden und vorübergehenden Erscheinung wie diesem unverschämten Menschen grämte. Danielle schien der gleiche Gedanke gekommen zu sein, denn sie tauchte nun auf dem Podium auf und meinte in sanftem Ton: „Du solltest dir keine Gedanken über solch einen Hohlkopf machen. Er ist einer jener Idioten, die nicht glauben, dass schöne Frauen auch klug sein können. Das verrät einerseits, wie sehr er dich beneidet, und andererseits, dass er nicht das bekommt, was er will. Sein einziges Mittel, um sich abzureagieren, sind Beleidigungen.“

Corinne wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und wandte sich dann erstaunt der Sängerin zu: „Wie meinst du damit – er bekommt nicht, was er will?“

„Ach, Kleines, kannst du dir das wirklich nicht denken?“

Dem Mädchen kam plötzlich Luciens Andeutung in den Sinn, Michael könne verliebt in sie sein. Aber führte sich denn ein verliebter Mann derart ekelhaft auf?

Corinne schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, was Danielle als Verneinung ihrer eben gestellten Frage auffasste.

„Nun, dieser Hohlkopf von eben ist zwar nur Abschaum, aber ich rate dir dringend, in nächster Zeit nicht mehr allein auszugehen“, sagte die Sängerin.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa, Michael lauert mir auf?“, fragte Corinne ungläubig.

„Das ist nicht auszuschließen“, erwiderte Danielle in ernstem Ton. „Er war doch nicht mehr Herr seiner selbst. Bei solchen Menschen muss man mit allem rechnen.“

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause, Corinne“, bot Jamie sofort an.

„NICHT NÖTIG!“, LaCroix stand am Eingang des Saales, worüber sich die junge Frau etwas wunderte, denn sie hatte nicht gehört, dass die Tür geöffnet worden war.

„Ich werde Corinne nach Hause begleiten!“, sagte der alte Vampir in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Die beiden Sänger nickten und verabschiedeten sich von dem Mädchen, wobei Danielle es nicht lassen konnte, ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Bitte, vergiss, was dieser Michael gesagt hat. Du bist eine kluge Frau... daran darfst du niemals zweifeln.“

Diese Worte taten Corinne gut und sie fühlte sich ein wenig besser. Danielle schien zu wissen, was in ihr vorging. Vielleicht hatte sie schon etwas Ähnliches erlebt?

Gerührt winkte das Mädchen der gesamten Band zu und ging dann hinunter zu Lucien, der die Tür öffnete und ihr den Vortritt ließ. Sobald die beiden allein draußen im Flur standen, wandte sich Corinne ihrem Begleiter zu: „Lucien, es ist...“

„Sch...“, unterbrach sie dieser und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. Dann fuhr er leise fort: „Du brauchst mir nichts zu erzählen. Ich habe genug mitgekriegt, um mir meinen Teil zu denken.“

„Weißt du, Lucien, ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum Michael sich mir gegenüber so benimmt – warum er mich in der Öffentlichkeit beschimpft. Ich habe ihm nichts Böses getan.“

„Komm, ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause“, erwiderte LaCroix in ruhigem Ton und legte mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Es ist reine Zeitverschwendung, wenn du dir Gedanken um das Verhalten deines Bekannten machst.“

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht“, meinte Corinne und verließ mit ihm langsam das Gebäude. „Es ist nur... ich fühle mich so verletzt durch seine Worte...“

„Ich weiß...“, sanft bog Lucien ihren Kopf ein wenig zurück und drückte ihr zärtlich einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Eines Tages, ma chère, wird er für all das bezahlen, was er dir angetan hat.“

„Es ist mir unbegreiflich, was mit Michael los ist. Diese merkwürdigen Verhaltensweisen sind mir an ihm völlig fremd“, murmelte Corinne mit leichtem Kopfschütteln, ohne auf die letzte Bemerkung ihres Begleiters einzugehen. „Vor zwei Tagen hat er mich sogar mit dem Taxi verfolgt, so dass ich gezwungen war, einen Umweg zu nehmen.“

„Ach, deshalb bist du später zu unserer Verabredung gekommen?“, entfuhr es LaCroix überrascht. Dieser Fernandez wurde ihm allmählich lästig, auch wenn es zunächst ganz amüsant gewesen war, ihn zu provozieren. Es wäre vielleicht besser, ihn zu beseitigen - Rache hin oder her... Es war nicht mehr so wichtig, derlei Gelüste in Corinne zum Vorschein zu bringen. Bald würde sie sowieso ein dunkler Engel sein. Bis dahin sollte dieser ahnungslose, kleine Schmetterling so wenig wie möglich leiden...

Der Vampir spürte, dass sie immer noch aufgewühlt war, dass sie lautlos weinte und ihr Körper leicht zitterte. Es schmerzte ihn. Oh, wie sehr er diesen Fernandez hasste!

Wortlos zog er sie noch ein wenig enger an sich. Schweigend gingen beide zu Fuß den langen Weg bis zu dem Hochhaus, in dem Nathalie wohnte, und fuhren mit dem Aufzug hinauf bis zu deren Appartement. Als Corinne die Haustür aufgeschlossen hatte, wollte LaCroix sich verabschieden, aber sie ergriff schnell seinen rechten Arm und rief: „Nein, Lucien, bitte geh nicht!“

Auf seinen fragenden Blick, erklärte sie: „Ich möchte jetzt nicht allein sein. Bitte, komm doch rein und bleib bei mir!“

„Meinst du denn, es wäre Dr. Lambert recht?“

„Sie ist in der Nachtschicht.“

„Dennoch, es ist ihre Wohnung...“

„Aber ich bin ganz alleine hier...“, Corinne sah LaCroix mit flehendem Blick an. „Michael könnte hier auftauchen... ich habe Angst, Lucien!“

„Es wird es schon nicht wagen, dich hier zu belästigen!“, meinte der Vampir beruhigend und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Michael weiß bestimmt, dass Nathalie nicht da ist“, erwiderte Corinne unbeirrt. „Vor zwei Tagen stand er plötzlich abends vor der Tür... und dann verfolgte er mich...“

„Das ist ja unglaublich!“, entfuhr es dem Vampir wütend. Dann warf er einen lauernden Blick auf die junge Frau und murmelte: „Es liegt in meiner Macht, ihn verschwinden zu lassen. Soll ich es tun?“

„Weder du noch Jamie noch ein anderer meiner Freunde sollen wegen diesem Idioten in Schwierigkeiten kommen“, antwortete Corinne besorgt. „Er wird nach dem Kongress ohnehin nach Frankfurt zurückkehren. Dann habe ich bestimmt Ruhe vor ihm!“

„So? Bist du sicher, mein Mädchen?“, fragte LaCroix enttäuscht, dem die Vorstellung behagte, seinen Hunger an Fernandez zu stillen. „Ich tue alles für dich, ma chère.“

„Dann bleib heute Nacht bei mir!“, forderte ihn das Mädchen auf. Der Vampir nickte, trat in das Appartement ein und half ihr dabei, ihren Mantel abzulegen. Danach folgte er ihr in das Wohnzimmer.

„Bitte, setz dich doch, Lucien. Was möchtest du trinken?“

Seine Augen leuchteten kurz auf, ehe er erwiderte: „Nichts!“

„Ich kann dir auch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen machen“, bot Corinne ihm an.

„Nein, nein! Ich will nichts“, sagte er. „Und du solltest lieber schlafen gehen.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein Auge zubekomme“, meinte Corinne.

„Dann komm her zu mir“, murmelte LaCroix und streckte seinen Arm nach ihr aus. Sofort ließ sich Corinne neben ihm auf das Sofa nieder und schmiegte ihren Kopf hilfesuchend an seine Schulter. Er spürte, wie sehr sie zitterte, und sein Beschützerinstinkt verstärkte sich.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich bin jetzt hier“, murmelte LaCroix in beruhigendem Ton und streichelte unwillkürlich über ihren Rücken. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem dichten, seidigen Haar und nahm ihren Duft sich auf. Sie roch leicht nach Puder... ein unschuldiger Kindergeruch, der zu diesem zarten Geschöpf passte. Nach einer Weile schaute Corinne zu ihm auf und küsste vorsichtig seine Lippen. Er erwiderte behutsam diesen Kuss. Das Mädchen lächelte ihn scheu an.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich getroffen habe“, flüsterte sie. „Du respektierst mich, du hilfst mir und du behandelst mich wie eine Frau. Das ist so schön... ich fühle mich sehr wohl mit dir, Lucien.“

„Das freut mich“, brummte er leise und begann mit einer Hand, ihr Gesicht zu streicheln. Dabei sah er sie unverwandt an, so dass sie das Gefühl hatte, in seinen Augen zu versinken. Zu gern würde sie sich fallen lassen...

„In welchem Zimmer schläfst du, Corinne?“

Als sie es ihm zeigte, hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie hinein. Er legte sie auf das Bett und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnen und seine Hände gleich ihren Körper erkunden würden... Voller Sehnsucht schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn erneut, jedoch fordernder. Diesmal allerdings erwiderte Lucien diesen Kuss nicht, sondern löste sich mit sanfter Gewalt aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Corinne erstaunt.

LaCroix hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Rand ihres Bettes gesetzt und lächelte sie an. Sein Blick war zärtlich und seine Stimme sanft, als er erwiderte: „Du bist wirklich eine sehr begehrenswerte junge Frau, aber noch nicht dazu bereit, mit mir zu schlafen.“

„Ich will es wirklich, Lucien!“

„Nein, Corinne!“, widersprach LaCroix in ruhigem Ton, während er ihr sacht über die Wangen strich. „Du bist im Augenblick sehr aufgewühlt und suchst einen Halt. Mag sein, dass du deswegen das Gefühl hast, mit mir schlafen zu wollen. Aber glaub mir, kleiner Schmetterling, dem ist nicht so.“

„Ich fühle mich so geborgen bei dir“, murmelte Corinne, richtete sich halb auf und wollte ihn erneut umarmen, doch er wehrte es ab.

„Ach bitte, Lucien!“

Der Vampir hielt ihre Hände fest und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Corinne, ich bin nicht so gewissenlos, diese Situation auszunutzen. Dazu mag ich dich viel zu sehr. Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes.“

Die junge Frau ließ sich zurückfallen, drehte sich auf die Seite, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen und begann zu schluchzen. Wortlos fuhr LaCroix mit einer Hand noch einmal durch ihr schwarzes Haar, das im spärlichen Licht, welches aus dem Wohnzimmer direkt darauf fiel, bläulich schimmerte. Seufzend stand er auf und murmelte: „Gute Nacht, mein kleiner Schmetterling, und fürchte dich nicht. Ich werde deinen Schlaf bewachen.“

Er verließ den Raum und schloss leise die Zimmertür hinter sich. Corinne hörte seine Schritte nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann war es still. Lucien schien sich irgendwo im Wohnzimmer hingesetzt zu haben und wirklich sein Wort halten zu wollen. Corinne, die immer noch enttäuscht darüber war, dass er sie allein gelassen hatte, lauschte angespannt, ob er es sich vielleicht doch anders überlegen und zu ihr zurückkommen würde. Einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, verwarf diese Idee dann aber wieder. Je mehr sie über seine Worte nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihr, dass Lucien sich ihr gegenüber wie ein richtiger Gentleman verhielt und sie froh sein konnte, solch einen Freund an ihrer Seite zu haben.

 

***

 

Genau wie Danielle vermutet hatte, wartete Michael draußen auf Corinne. Da er jedoch damit rechnete, dass sie sich in Begleitung befinden würde, verbarg er sich hinter einem Baum, von dem aus er den Eingang der Halle gut im Blick hatte. Er wollte sich unbedingt bei Corinne für sein unmögliches Verhalten entschuldigen, da er sich mittlerweile sehr für die Worte schämte, die er dem geliebten Mädchen an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Natürlich hoffte er, dass sie ihm verzieh und dass er sie davon überzeugen konnte, den Kontakt zu dieser merkwürdigen Gruppe, mit der sie gerade zusammen war, abzubrechen.

Ein paar Minuten später ging die Eingangstür der Convocation Hall auf und Corinne kam mit einem großen Mann heraus, der seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und in dem Michael sofort LaCroix wiedererkannte. Dies irritierte den jungen Mann etwas, denn er hatte diesen weder im Inneren der Halle gesehen noch bemerkt, dass jemand in das Gebäude hineingegangen war, obwohl er die Tür desselben doch die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten hatte.

Dann folgte etwas, dass abermals leichte Eifersucht in Michael entfachte: Corinne ließ sich von diesem LaCroix auf die Stirn küssen! Am liebsten wäre er dazwischen gefahren, aber eine erneute körperliche Auseinandersetzung wie eben würde er wahrscheinlich nicht durchhalten. Um dies zu vermeiden, folgte er den beiden in weitem Abstand. Dennoch konnte Michael erkennen, dass Corinne weinte und ihr Körper unmerklich zitterte. Seine gerade eben aufgeflammte Eifersucht verflog sofort und machte seinem Schamgefühl Platz. Statt ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen, hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen, Corinne zu beleidigen, wobei er sich immer noch fragte, wie das passieren konnte.

Michael gab seine Verfolgung nicht auf, obwohl es ein sehr weiter Weg zu dem Haus war, in dem Dr. Lambert wohnte. Der junge Mann war der festen Überzeugung, dass Corinne ihm seine Unverschämtheiten verzieh und er ihr dann endlich gestehen könnte, was er für sie empfand. Allerdings sah er seine Hoffnungen zunichte gemacht, als LaCroix mit dem Mädchen ins Haus ging und nicht wieder zurückkam. In Michaels Kopf arbeitete es heftig. Sollte er das Risiko auf sich nehmen und bei Dr. Lambert klingeln?

Immer noch unschlüssig, näherte sich Michael der Eingangstür des Hochhauses und starrte auf die Klingelknöpfe. In der siebten Reihe entdeckte er schließlich den Namen von Dr. Nathalie Lambert. Es wäre so einfach, jetzt zu klingeln. Zumindest erreichte er damit, ein eventuell stattfindendes Tête-à-tête zwischen Corinne und LaCroix zu stören. Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihm Vergnügen und er hob den Finger...

„Denken Sie nicht einmal daran, Fernandez!“

Erschrocken fuhr Michael herum. Dicht hinter ihm stand LaCroix.

„Wie kommen Sie hierher?!“, keuchte der junge Mann.

„Das spielt keine Rolle!“, erwiderte der Vampir in strengem Ton und starrte seinen Rivalen an. „Was wollen Sie hier, Fernandez? Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie heute schon genug Unheil angerichtet haben?!“

„Dass ich Corinne verletzt habe, tut mir leid!“, sagte Michael und hielt dem unangenehm stechenden Blick der eisblauen Augen LaCroix’ stand. „Aber ich werde alles tun, um sie vor solchen Personen wie Sie zu schützen.“

„So, so! Wie wollen Sie das denn anstellen?“, spottete Lucien. „Zumal Ihnen sicherlich klar sein muss, dass Corinne Sie weder sehen noch mit Ihnen sprechen will.“

„Sie wird mich anhören“, gab Michael zurück, wandte sich um und wollte gerade klingeln, als LaCroix ihn am Genick packte und aus dem beleuchteten Eingangsbereich blitzschnell in eine dunklere Ecke zog, in der Mülltonnen standen. Dann drehte er Michael zu sich herum, presste ihn gegen die Mauer des Hauses, legte ihm eine seiner großen Hände um den Hals und würgte ihn leicht. Der junge Mann rang verzweifelt nach Atem.

„Halten Sie sich in Zukunft von Corinne fern, Fernandez!“, zischte ihm der Vampir ins Ohr. Dann ließ er endlich von Michael ab, der gierig nach Luft schnappte. Entsetzt starrte er dann LaCroix an und ihm dämmerte es langsam, dass weder dieser noch der blasse, dunkelhaarige Mann namens Jamie normale Menschen sein konnten.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben mich verstanden?!“, fragte LaCroix mit drohender Stimme.

Michael nickte stumm. Ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Vampirs.

„Schön!“, murmelte Lucien dann, wobei er den drohenden Unterton beibehielt. „Dann verschwinden Sie jetzt. Und merken Sie sich, Fernandez: Sollten Sie Corinne je wieder weh tun, sind Sie ein toter Mann!“

Mit großer Befriedigung beobachtete LaCroix, wie schnell der junge Sterbliche davonrannte. Dann flog er selbst in rasender Geschwindigkeit zurück in das mittlerweile finstere Wohnzimmer von Nathalie. Er hatte das Licht ausgeschaltet, da er es nicht brauchte, um sich im Dunkeln zurechtzufinden. Langsam näherte er sich der Tür des Gästezimmers, in dem Corinne lag, und öffnete sie leise. Die regelmäßigen Atemzüge der jungen Frau verrieten ihm, dass sie fest schlief. Vorsichtig ging er zu ihr hin, setzte sich auf den Bettrand und schaute sie eine Weile wohlgefällig an. Dann beugte er sich über sie und küsste sanft ihren weichen Mund. Es tat ihm wirklich leid, dass er sie vorhin so rüde abweisen musste, aber jetzt war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich mit ihr zu vereinen. Die Gefahr war zu groß gewesen, dass er sie in seiner Leidenschaft gebissen und ausgesaugt hätte. Außerdem war die störende Gegenwart dieses Fernandez für ihn immer spürbarer geworden. Zu schade, dass Corinne ihm nicht gestattet hatte, den Sterblichen zu beseitigen. Doch vorerst musste es ihm genügen, dass der kleine Schmetterling eine friedliche Nachtruhe haben würde...

LaCroix streichelte ihr erneut über das Gesicht und das Haar, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Appartement durch das offenstehende Fenster im Wohnzimmer...

 


	16. Chapter 16

Am Abend des 22. September betrat Nathalie gegen 21.00 Uhr in Begleitung von Nicholas die Convocation Hall, in der sich schon sehr viele Leute aufhielten, die sich interessiert die Exponate oder Bilder betrachteten, die in den Vorräumen des großen Saales, in dem in etwa 20 Minuten der Einführungsvortrag des Fachkongresses über >Sinn und Unsinn der optischen Kunst< stattfinden würde, ausgestellt oder aufgehängt waren.

„Donnerwetter, da haben sich die Verantwortlichen wirklich alle Mühe gegeben“, meinte Nick, der nach einem kurzen Blick glaubte, dass ihm von all den Werken schwindlig werden würde. „Ist etwa das gesamte Kunstmuseum für diese fünf Tage ausgeplündert worden?“

„Nun ja, Corinne erzählte mir, dass das Institut für _Fine Arts_ sowie das _Royal Ontario Museum_   diese Tagung zusammen organisiert haben. Der Kongressleiter hat außerdem pädagogische Ambitionen, denn er möchte möglichst vielen Menschen aller Schichten die Kunst nahe bringen“, erwiderte Nathalie, der es im Gegensatz zu ihrem Begleiter zu gefallen schien. Mit glänzenden Augen schaute sie sich um. „Außerdem sind auch Werke von noch unbekannten jungen Künstlern ausgestellt, denen man eine Chance geben will, entdeckt zu werden.“

„Mir scheint das alles zu viel des Guten, Nat. Man weiß ja gar nicht, wo man überall hingucken soll“, kritisierte Nick und schüttelte den Kopf. Plötzlich glaubte er, eine ihm bekannte Schwingung im Raum wahrzunehmen. Irritiert schaute er hinter sich und sah seinen Meister, der soeben mit Janette die Halle betrat. Als die beiden Vampire seinem Blick begegneten, nickten sie ihm kurz zu und verschwanden dann in der Menge. Besorgt schaute Nick zu Nathalie, die jedoch gerade in der Betrachtung eines Bildes vertieft war. Er hatte es immer noch nicht über sich gebracht, ihr zu erzählen, dass ihre kleine Cousine höchstwahrscheinlich in Kontakt mit LaCroix stand. Kein Wunder also, dass dieser hier auftauchte. Corinne hatte ihn sicherlich eingeladen. Es war an der Zeit, nachher mit ihr unter vier Augen ein ernstes Gespräch zu führen und sie vor LaCroix zu warnen. Die Kleine ahnte gar nicht, was für ein verdammtes Glück sie bisher gehabt hatte, dass dieser ihr noch nicht an den Hals gegangen war. Aber bei diesem Zustand blieb es gewiss nicht, und Nicks Intuition sagte ihm, dass es für Corinne nach ihrem Vortrag äußerst gefährlich werden könnte... dieser Zeitpunkt war überaus günstig, um sie aus der Welt der Lebenden in die dunkle der Untoten hinüberzuholen, da es in der Menge nicht so schnell auffiel, wenn sie verschwand.

Nick beschloss, die Kleine nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und auch Schanke in diese Aktion mit einzubeziehen. Er müsste seinem Kollegen einfach nur weismachen, dass sich Fernandez hier herumtrieb, dann würde Don sicherlich sehr wachsam sein – so vernarrt, wie er in Corinne war.

„Oh, schau mal, Nick!“, holte ihn Nathalies Stimme wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. „Dort drüben sind Schanke und Myra. Komm, lass uns zu ihnen gehen!“

Der Vampir folgte der Ärztin, die Dons Frau herzlich begrüßte. Myra hatte haselnussbraune Augen und halblange Haare von der gleichen Farbe. Sie war eine mütterlich wirkende Frau mit warmherziger Ausstrahlung, die ihren Ehemann fest im Griff hatte.

Während sich die beiden Frauen lebhaft unterhielten, nahm Nick seinen Kollegen beiseite und erzählte ihm, dass sich Fernandez ebenfalls hier befand. Genau wie er vermutet hatte, regte sich Schanke darüber auf und versprach, ein Auge auf Corinne zu haben.

„Aber wo ist sie denn überhaupt?“, fragte Don und schaute sich suchend um. „Ich kann sie nirgendwo entdecken.“

„Wahrscheinlich im großen Saal“, meinte Nicholas. „Sie ist bereits um 20.00 Uhr aufgebrochen, um sich mental auf ihren Vortrag einzustimmen. Laut Nat war sie ziemlich nervös.“

„Kein Wunder“, sagte Don verständnisvoll. „Ich hätte auch mächtig Bammel, vor so vielen Leuten zu sprechen.“

In diesem Augenblick wurden die beiden Türen des großen Saales von zwei Männern weit geöffnet.

„Nick, Don, es wird Zeit für den Vortrag!“, rief Nathalie und ging mit Myra voran, während die Angesprochenen ihnen folgten.

Der Saal war in gedämpftes Licht getaucht, so dass man gerade noch erkennen konnte, dass sehr viele Sitzreihen vor dem Podium aufgestellt und an den Seiten des Saales lange, schwarze Vorhänge bis fast auf den Boden hinuntergelassen waren. Myra und Nathalie ließen sich in der Mitte nieder und hielten für ihre Begleiter je einen Platz neben sich frei. Nick fühlte eine eigenartige Schwingung, die den Raum erfüllte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber er konnte im Moment noch nicht sagen, was es war.

„Spürst du es auch, Nat?“, fragte er leise seine Kollegin.

„Was denn?“

„Etwas Irritierendes ...“

„Ach, das wird die Spannung der Anwesenden sein“, meinte Nathalie und lächelte.

„Hm, vielleicht hast du recht“, gab Nick zu, obwohl er es selbst nicht glaubte. Dann richtete er seinen Blick nach vorne und konnte auf dem Podium hinter dem Rednerpult die Gestalt eines Mannes und die kleinere einer Frau erkennen, bei der es sich wahrscheinlich um Corinne handelte. Sie schienen leise miteinander zu sprechen, worauf der Mann ihr auf die Schulter klopfte und sie sich endlich auf einen der beiden Stühle setzte, die sich in einigem Abstand vom Rednerpult befanden.

Nachdem sich der Saal gefüllt und alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, schlossen die beiden Saaldiener wieder die Tür und postierten sich dann davor. Noch einen Augenblick schwirrte Stimmengewirr durch den Raum, dann richtete sich plötzlich ein Lichtspot auf das Rednerpult des Podiums und der ältere Mann, dessen Gestalt Nick eben beobachtet hatte, stellte sich dahinter.

„Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren“, sprach er in das Mikrophon. „Mein Name ist Marc Huus und ich begrüße Sie ganz herzlich auf unserem Kongress über >Sinn und Unsinn der optischen Kunst< , der - höchst ungewöhnlich für derlei Veranstaltungen - an einem Sonntagabend stattfindet. Umso mehr freue ich mich über Ihr zahlreiches Erscheinen, das meine Annahme bestätigt, dass Kunst viele Menschen interessiert. Und nun übergebe ich das Wort an Mademoiselle Corinne Lambert, die Ihnen nahe bringen wird, was Kunst überhaupt ist. Nur noch ein abschließendes Wort, meine Damen und Herren, erschrecken Sie nicht, wenn sich gleich der Saal verdunkelt. Denken Sie daran: Optische Kunst spielt mit Licht und Schatten. Lassen Sie sich überraschen.“

Unter Applaus verließ Huus das Rednerpult und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Corinne. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und wisperte: „Viel Glück, Mademoiselle!“

Das Mädchen atmete einmal tief durch, erhob sich dann und trat an das Rednerpult. Kaum stand sie dort, verdunkelte sich der Saal. Ein leichtes Rascheln deutete darauf hin, dass die Vorhänge langsam hochgezogen wurden. Danach herrschte einige Sekunden lang Stille, bis auf einmal leise Klänge den Raum erfüllten, die allmählich immer lauter wurden und schließlich wieder zur Tonlosigkeit abebbten. Plötzlich ließ sich ein Zischen vernehmen und gleich darauf wurde der dunkle Saal von allen Seiten durch spontan heraufschießende Flammen aus dem Boden in unregelmäßigen Abständen erleuchtet, begleitet von harten metallischen Rhythmen der E-Gitarren. Langsam hellte sich der Saal wieder auf und man erkannte nun, dass die Sitzreihen von Musikern umringt waren, in deren jeweiliger Mitte sich rechts und links von der Eingangstür aus gesehen ein Mann und eine Frau genau gegenüber standen und gemeinsam zu singen begannen:

 

Einst träumte ich, dass ich ein Vogel sei -

flog durch die Lüfte immerdar- 

doch wachte ich auf und es war vorbei.

Da das Traumbild jedoch so wirklich war,

stellt sich mir seither die Frage:

 

Was ist Schein?

Was ist Sein?

Was ist Traum?

Was ist Wirklichkeit?

 

Einst träumte ich, dass ich dir begegnet sei -

O Schönste, die ich je gesehen -

doch wachte ich auf und es war vorbei.

Wieder war das Traumbild so real,

dass ich seither nach dir suche, du mein Ideal.

 

Was ist Schein?

Was ist Sein?

Was ist Traum?

Was ist Wirklichkeit?

 

Träume oder wache ich?

Was ist Wirklichkeit, was nicht?

Ist die Wirklichkeit ein Traum?

Oder ist der Traum das wahre Leben?

Wer kann dieses Rätsel lösen?

 

Was ist Schein?

Was ist Sein?

Was ist Traum?

Was ist Realität?

 

Das Rätsel wird unlösbar bleiben,

die Frage niemals eine Antwort finden.

Ich kann den Traum hier nur beschreiben

und verkünden:

 

Realität ist nur eine Illusion für mich,

nichts weiter als ein Traum -

doch wer kann sagen, ob dies nicht auch ein Irrtum ist?

 

„...nicht auch ein Irrtum ist, nicht auch ein Irrtum ist...“, fielen nun einige der Musiker begleitend mit ein, geführt von Danielles hoher Stimme, die am Ende diese Zeile alleine sang und immer leiser wurde, bis sie schließlich verstummte.

Als der letzte Ton verklungen war, hüllte sich der Raum einen Augenblick in dichten Nebel und es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis dieser sich wieder verzog. In dieser Zeit war es totenstill. Dann brandete tosender Applaus auf und die Mitglieder der Band verbeugten sich.

Während das Publikum begeistert Beifall spendete, war Nick inzwischen klar, dass es sich bei den Musikern um Vampire handelte. Das also war der Grund seines angespannten Gefühls gewesen; und nun wunderte er sich keineswegs mehr, dass der Kongress auf eine so späte Uhrzeit verschoben worden war – wahrscheinlich eine Idee von LaCroix, der es sicherlich höchst amüsant fand, eine Veranstaltung von Sterblichen durch Vampire untermalen zu lassen. Corinne ahnte bestimmt nicht, mit welchen Wesen sie es zu tun hatte.

Der Applaus verklang allmählich und die Aufmerksamkeit der Besucher wurde nun durch einen Lichtspot auf das Rednerpult gelenkt. Corinne lächelte ein wenig und begann: „Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, das soeben gehörte Lied bringt ein Thema zum Ausdruck, welches auch die Kunstwissenschaft seit ihren Anfängen beschäftigt, nämlich das Problem, ob Kunst wirklich die Realität abbildet oder lediglich die geschönte Wirklichkeit, mithin eine Illusion, darstellt. Lassen Sie mich dazu folgendes ausführen: ...“

Corinne legte den Zuhörern recht glaubhaft dar, wie Kunst sich aus religiösen Kulten, begleitet durch an Götter und Dämonen gerichtete beschwörerische Gesänge oder Tänze sowie an mehr oder weniger musikalische Ermahnungen an die Gläubigen, heraus entwickelte. Ihr Vortrag wurde immer wieder untermalt durch musikalische Beispiele der Vampirband sowie durch Dias, die an eine große Leinwand geworfen wurden, die hinter dem Podium aufgehängt worden war.

Währenddessen schaute sich Nicholas angespannt im Saal um und fragte sich unentwegt, ob LaCroix und einige andere Untote, die sich unter dem Publikum befanden, eine unangenehme Überraschung für die Menschen bereithielten. Allerdings passierte nichts dergleichen.

Als Corinne ihren Vortrag beendet hatte, erntete sie ebensolch einen tosenden Applaus wie zuvor die Band, worauf sich ihre Wangen feuerrot färbten. Nachdem der Beifall ein wenig abgeebbt war, räusperte sie sich und sagte ins Mikrophon: „Ich bedanke mich sehr herzlich für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und freue mich, dass Ihnen mein Vortrag und die musikalische Darbietung der _Flying shadows_   gefallen hat, die mir kurzfristig bei der Mitwirkung dieses Abends geholfen haben. Dafür gebührt ihnen besonderer Dank und ein großer Applaus!“

Unter lautem Händeklatschen verbeugten sich die Bandmitglieder nochmals. Sie schienen ebenfalls glücklich zu sein. Corinne stieg vom Podium herab und fiel Danielle und Jamie um den Hals, was ihr einige zusätzliche Sympathiepunkte des Publikums einbrachte.

Währenddessen hatte sich der sichtlich zufriedene Kongressleiter wieder erhoben und trat jetzt erneut an das Mikrophon: „Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, nach dem interessanten Beitrag von Mademoiselle Lambert wartet nun draußen ein großes Buffet auf Sie und vielleicht die Gelegenheit, mit anderen Menschen weitergehende Gespräche über Kunst zu führen. Ich bedanke mich nochmals für Ihr zahlreiches Erscheinen und hoffe, Sie auch zu den anderen Vorträgen des Kongresses begrüßen zu dürfen.“

Der große Saal wurde augenblicklich voll beleuchtet und die Besucher standen auf und strebten langsam dem Ausgang zu. Huus indessen hatte sich nach seinen Abschiedsworten zu Corinne und der Band gesellt, deren Mitgliedern er jeweils einzeln die Hand drückte.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich bin sehr beeindruckt von Ihnen“, sagte der Kongressleiter. „Da fällt mir ein, dass wir noch über Ihre Gage sprechen sollten.“

„Corinne hat nichts davon erwähnt, dass wir bezahlt werden“, erwiderte Danielle und schien etwas erstaunt.

„Ach was?!“, fragte Huus, warf Corinne einen spitzbübischen Blick zu und lachte dann herzlich. „Wahrscheinlich war Mademoiselle Lambert so aufgeregt, dass sie es völlig vergessen hat.“

„Ja, Sie haben recht“, gab das Mädchen zu und errötete wieder ein wenig. „Das ist mir wirklich peinlich...“

„Halb so schlimm!“, beruhigte Danielle sie und wandte sich dann wieder Huus zu. „Wenn Sie jetzt Zeit hätten, könnten wir das Finanzielle regeln.“

„Gern“, erwiderte der Professor freundlich. „Hinter dem Vortragssaal ist ein kleiner Raum, in dem wir alles in Ruhe besprechen können.“

Danielle nickte ihm lächelnd zu und meinte mit einem Seitenblick auf Corinne und die Band: „Wir sehen uns später.“

Dann hakte sie sich bei Huus ein und schlenderte mit ihm hinaus. Die übrigen Musiker außer Jamie, der an der Tür wartete, verließen ebenfalls den großen Saal. Corinne folgte ihnen sehr langsam.

„Nun, Corinne, wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte der Sänger, als sie bei ihm ankam.

„Merkwürdig“, antwortete sie nachdenklich, wandte sich um und betrachtete vom Eingang aus nochmals den riesigen Raum. Dort, auf dem Podium, hatte sie gestanden und zu einem großen Publikum gesprochen. Es war unfassbar...

„Jamie, kneif mich mal!“, forderte sie ihn auf.

„Warum sollte ich so etwas tun?“

„Damit ich weiß, dass ich nicht träume.“

„Was hast du gegen Träume?!“, fragte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme und Corinne drehte sich überrascht um. Am Saaleingang neben Jamie stand jetzt ein rotblondes Mädchen mit flotter Kurzhaarfrisur und grinste sie an.

„Eva!“, hauchte Corinne, dann glitt ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie wandte sich an den Sänger und stellte vor: „Jamie, das ist Eva Hoffmann, eine alte Freundin von mir.“

„Angenehm!“, sagte der junge Mann und gab der Rotblonden freundlich lächelnd die Hand. „Ich bin einer der Sänger von _The flying shadows_.“

„Ja, ich weiß! Ich hatte eben das Vergnügen, Sie live zu erleben“, erwiderte Eva. „Ihre Musik und die Texte haben mir sehr gefallen.“

„Danke, Miss Hoffmann!“

„Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Eva!“

„Gern. Mein Name ist Jamie. Darf ich erfahren, welchem Umstand wir das Vergnügen Ihrer Anwesenheit zu verdanken haben?“

„Nun, ich bin Kunstfotografin“, erklärte Eva bereitwillig. „Einige meiner Werke hängen in der Vorhalle und ich hoffe, sie gut verkaufen zu können.“

„Viel Erfolg!“, wünschte Jamie und schaute kurz zu Corinne. „Ich lasse euch jetzt mal besser allein...“

Corinne nickte ihm zu. Der Sänger verbeugte sich dann vor Eva, nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen leichten Kuss darauf.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder... vielleicht später?“, fragte er und schenkte ihr einen langen Blick.

„Lassen wir uns überraschen“, erwiderte die Rotblonde lächelnd, worauf Jamie endlich verschwand. Nun wandte sich Eva mit strahlendem Blick ihrer Freundin zu. „Dein Vortrag war... nun sagen wir mal: ungewöhnlich!“

Dann fielen sich die beiden Freundinnen um den Hals und umarmten sich.

„Meine Güte, Eva, wie lange haben wir uns schon nicht mehr gesehen?!“

„Lass mich nachdenken... hm... so circa zwei Jahre...?“, murmelte die Fotografin und schob Corinne nun ein Stück zurück, während sie sie betrachtete. „Du hast dich kaum verändert. Siehst gut aus wie immer. Was gibt es Neues bei dir? Und wo wohnst du zur Zeit?“

„Im Moment gehe ich meiner Cousine auf die Nerven“, sagte Corinne. „Komm, ich mache euch miteinander bekannt.“

Das ließ sich Eva kein zweites Mal sagen, hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter und trat mit ihr nun endlich hinaus in die Vorhalle, in der Corinne ihren Blick herumschweifen ließ und nach einer Weile meinte: „Dort drüben ist Nathalie!“

 


	17. Chapter 17

Nicholas, der darauf gewartet hatte, dass Corinne endlich aus dem Vortragssaal kam, damit er sie unauffällig beobachten konnte, war froh, als er sie in Begleitung einer anderen jungen Frau auf sich zukommen sah. Er stand mit Nathalie und dem Ehepaar Schanke an einem der zahlreichen kleinen, hohen Tische, die während des Vortrags zusammen mit dem Buffet in der Halle aufgestellt worden waren.

„Guten Abend zusammen!“, sagte Corinne fröhlich und schaute sich neugierig um. Als sie Myra erblickte, reichte sie ihr spontan die Hand und meinte lächelnd: „Sie müssen Dons Ehefrau sein. Freut mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen.“

„Ganz meinerseits“, erwiderte Myra, die bereits während des Vortrags positiv von der jungen Dozentin eingenommen worden war. „Und vielen Dank auch für die Einladung.“

„Nichts zu danken!“, wehrte Corinne ab. „Dies hier ist übrigens Eva Hoffmann, eine sehr gute Freundin von mir. – Und dies, Eva, sind meine Cousine Nathalie, ihr Freund Mr. Knight und das Ehepaar Schanke.“

„Guten Abend“, sagte die Fotografin und wurde von allen willkommen geheißen. Sie bemerkte, dass alle am Tisch außer ihr, Corinne und Mr. Knight ein Sektglas in der Hand hatten und meinte daraufhin zu ihrer Freundin: „Vielleicht sollten wir auch mal das Buffet aufsuchen, sonst kriegen wir gar nichts mehr ab. Du musst doch hungrig sein, oder?“

„Eigentlich nicht“, erwiderte Corinne. „Aber gegen ein Glas Sekt hätte ich nichts einzuwenden.“

„Sie entschuldigen uns doch einen Moment?“, wandte Eva sich an Nathalie, die lächelnd nickte. Sie schaute den beiden Mädchen nach und meinte zu Myra: „Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, dass Corinne eine ihrer Freundinnen getroffen hat. Sie war in letzter Zeit doch sehr niedergeschlagen.“

„Um Himmels willen, warum denn?“, fragte Myra neugierig und auch ihr Mann spitzte die Ohren.

„Na ja, es ist noch nicht lange her, dass ihr Freund gestorben ist“, erklärte Nathalie. „Bis vor kurzem hatte die Ärmste schreckliche Alpträume. Scheinbar ist diese Tagung doch eine gute Gelegenheit, um sie etwas von ihrem Schmerz abzulenken.“

„Das ist wirklich tragisch für eine so junge Frau“, murmelte Myra mitfühlend. „Auf welche Weise hat sie denn ihren Freund verloren?“

Nun erfuhr das Ehepaar Schanke die ganze Geschichte von dem Unfall, der aus Corinnes Sicht keiner war. Nicholas, dem das alles schon bekannt war, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit indessen auf Nathalies Cousine und bemerkte, dass sowohl LaCroix und Janette sowie ein anderer Untoter die junge Frau interessiert beobachteten. Sie waren aber nicht die einzigen. Aus einer anderen Ecke des Saales starrte ein mit einem dunkelgrauen Anzug bekleideter Mann mit Brille und Halbglatze fasziniert auf Corinne und schien zu überlegen, wie er sie am besten ansprechen sollte. Er wirkte äußerst unsympathisch. Als er schließlich begann, sich langsam in Richtung der beiden Freundinnen zu bewegen, folgte Nicholas ihm unauffällig.

*

Eva und Corinne hingegen bekamen nichts davon mit. Sie hatten jeweils ein Glas Sekt ergattern können und standen nun völlig in ihr Gespräch vertieft vor dem langen Buffettisch. Erst als eine zierliche, blonde Frau sie ansprach, kehrten sie in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Guten Abend“, begrüßte Inge die beiden Freundinnen und wandte sich dann an Corinne. „Es hat sich wirklich gelohnt, deinem Vortrag beizuwohnen. Deine Idee, den Vortrag durch Spezialeffekte und den Live-Auftritt einer Band aufzupeppen, war hervorragend. Wahrscheinlich wird dieser Abend allen Beteiligten unvergesslich bleiben.“

„Das will ich hoffen“, sagte Corinne und lächelte Inge an. Sie wusste, dass ein Lob aus deren Mund immer ehrlich gemeint war. Sie schätzte an ihrer Bekannten sehr, dass diese, unabhängig davon, ob sie gerade auf jemanden wütend war oder nicht, gute Leistungen anerkannte.

„Vielen Dank! Freut mich besonders, dass es dir gefallen hat.“

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht nachtragend bin“, sagte Inge.

Daraufhin nickte Corinne und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Frieden?“, fragte sie.

„Gern“, antwortete Inge und schlug in die dargebotene Hand ein. Dann wandte sie sich an die Rotblonde: „Schön, dich auch mal wiederzusehen, Eva! Sicherlich hängen einige deiner Fotografien hier aus, nicht wahr? Wie gehts dir?“

„Ach, ich schlage mich so durch und komme ganz gut über die Runden“, erwiderte Eva. „Und was machst du so, Inge?“

„Ich arbeite als Assistentin bei Professor Teichert“, klärte die zierliche Blondine sie auf.

„Wie bitte?!“, entfuhr es der Kunstfotografin, die glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie starrte Inge mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du arbeitest wirklich für... Teichert? – Aber... hm... nun, wie gefällt dir die Arbeit bei dem Schl... ähm... dem Professor für Medienpädagogik?“

„Oh, es ist wundervoll!“, schwärmte Inge mit strahlenden Augen.

„Scheucht dich der Alte denn nicht viel rum?“, fragte Eva erstaunt.

„Na ja, ich habe schon viel zu tun, aber es macht mir auch großen Spaß“, behauptete Inge. Sie wirkte überaus glücklich, was die Rotblonde kaum nachvollziehen konnte. „Die letzten Tage war ich natürlich besonders im Stress wegen der Tagungsvorbereitungen, aber jetzt...“

„Frau Riedel!“, wurde Inge plötzlich in barschem Ton unterbrochen. „Was machen Sie denn noch hier?! Sie sollten längst in Ihrem Zimmer sein, um alles für morgen fertig zu machen.“

„Ist bereits erledigt“, erwiderte die zierliche Blondine, die wegen der rüden Anrede durch ihren Chef leicht zusammengezuckt war und sich nun zu ihm umdrehte. „Sie können unbesorgt sein, Herr Professor Teichert.“

„Das will ich auch hoffen!“, wies er sie zurecht und warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Und jetzt gehen Sie endlich schlafen, damit Sie morgen an meiner Seite fit und ausgeruht sind! Eine Assistentin, die im Stehen einschläft, ist wirklich das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann.“

Inges Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Corinne und Eva waren entsetzt, in welchem Ton Teichert mit ihr sprach.

„Na hören Sie mal! Frau Riedel hat doch genauso wie alle anderen das Recht, sich hier aufzuhalten, solange sie will. Sie ist schließlich ein erwachsener Mensch!“, sagte Corinne mit unverkennbarer Wut in der Stimme und sah ihren ehemaligen Professor böse an.

„Nicht, solange sie bei mir angestellt ist!“, wies der Angesprochene sie zurecht. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Inge: „Nun, worauf warten Sie noch, Frau Riedel?! Ab ins Bett mit Ihnen!“

„Natürlich!“, hauchte Inge, die Mühe hatte, nicht loszuheulen. Sie warf Corinne und Eva einen kurzen Blick zu und lächelte dankbar. „Gute Nacht!“

„Gute Nacht, Inge!“, erwiderten die beiden Mädchen tonlos und beobachteten immer noch ungläubig, wie schnell die zierliche Blondine verschwand.

„Es war völlig unnötig, sie so anzufahren!“, wandte sich Corinne dann in vorwurfsvollem Ton an ihren früheren Professor.

„Das, liebes Fräulein Lambert, überlassen Sie ruhig mir!“, antwortete Teichert mit süffisantem Grinsen. „Im Übrigen: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem Erfolg. Niemand außer Ihnen würde es schaffen, aus einer seriösen wissenschaftlichen Veranstaltung eine Glamour-Show zu machen. Aber Sie brauchen ja immer eine Extra-Wurst, nicht wahr?“

Er betrachtete äußerst zufrieden die aufgebracht wirkende Corinne, als Eva in forschem Tonfall und mit breitem Grinsen zu ihm sagte: „Auch in der Wissenschaft sollte man neue Wege gehen; und außerdem wird hier Kunst thematisiert. Deshalb frage ich mich, was Sie eigentlich auf dieser Tagung zu suchen haben.“

Der selbstzufriedene Gesichtsausdruck Teicherts verwandelte sich in ein säuerliches Lächeln, als er sich nun Eva zuwandte.

„Ach, Fräulein _Hoffart_ , Sie sind auch hier?“, fragte er mit näselnder Stimme und tat, als hätte er sie gerade erst bemerkt. „Es geht doch nichts über alte Freundschaft, nicht wahr?“

„Sie sagen es!“, erwiderte die Fotografin. „Aber da Frau Lambert und ich beruflich mit Kunst zu tun haben, war abzusehen, dass wir uns irgendwann mal wieder über den Weg laufen. Doch was führt Sie hierher, Herr Teichert?“

Eva kannte den Professor für Medienpädagogik gut genug, um zu wissen, welchen Wert er darauf legte, mit seinem akademischen Titel angesprochen zu werden. Gerade deshalb tat sie ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Schließlich hatte er sie und Corinne während des Studiums lange genug schikaniert, weil sie seinen sexuellen Avancen widerstanden und außerdem noch unbeirrt ihre eigenen Meinungen vertraten, auch wenn diese oftmals konträr zu seinen Behauptungen standen.

„Morgen früh, Fräulein _Hoffart_ , werden Sie es erfahren“, gab Teichert leicht pikiert zurück. „Die grafische Gestaltung von Computerprogrammen hat durchaus etwas mit optischer Kunst zu tun.“

„Wie Sie meinen“, erwiderte Eva mit spöttischem Unterton, wobei sie ihr Grinsen beibehielt.

Teichert nickte ihr und Corinne daraufhin mit mürrischem Lächeln zu und verschwand wieder in der Menge. Die beiden Mädchen blickten ihm mit leicht angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck nach.

„Auf die Begegnung mit diesem Schleimbeutel hätte ich gerne verzichtet“, wandte sich Eva dann an ihre Freundin.

„Wem sagst du das?“, seufzte Corinne. „Aber er drängt sich überall hinein, um sich wichtig zu machen – der Herr Professor für Medienpädagogik...“

„Und wie mies er Inge behandelt“, die Fotografin schaute ihre Freundin kopfschüttelnd an. „Warum lässt sie sich das nur bieten? Sie muss doch nicht bei diesem Arschloch arbeiten!“

„Sie ist ziemlich verknallt in ihn“, klärte Corinne sie auf.

„Wie bitte?!“, Eva starrte sie mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen an. „In diesen Macho?!“

„Ja – kaum nachzuvollziehen, nicht wahr? Aber sie vergöttert den Schleimbeutel total und ist blind gegenüber seinen miesen Verhaltensweisen.“

„Oh, gerade eben hatte ich allerdings den Eindruck, dass sein Benehmen sie stark verletzte. Wollen wir hoffen, dass dies Inge die Augen über ihn geöffnet hat“, meinte Eva und schwieg einen Moment, während sie ihre Freundin nachdenklich ansah. „Sag mal... Interessierst du dich für die optische Gestaltung von Software?“

„Nö, nicht wirklich...“

„Was hindert uns dann daran, den morgigen Vortrag des alten Schleimbeutels zu schwänzen?“, schlug die Fotografin vor und blitzte ihre Freundin mit ihren graublauen Augen übermütig an. „Wenn ich schon einmal in Toronto bin, dann möchte ich unbedingt ins Eaton Center – die Besichtigung eines so riesigen Einkaufstempels will ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Möglicherweise finden sich ja auch interessante Motive für ein neues Projekt...“

„...oder neue Klamotten?“, warf Corinne fragend ein.

Die beiden Mädchen lachten.

„Also treffen wir uns morgen?“, fragte Eva.

„Hm... wo?“

„Ich würde sagen, direkt vor dem Haupteingang des Eaton Centers. Ich warte auf dich.“

„Einverstanden! Ich werde da sein“, versprach Corinne, stieß mit Eva nochmals an und nahm dann einen Schluck Sekt zu sich. Als sie das Glas absetzte, fiel ihr Blick auf eine Gestalt, die sich ihnen näherte.

„Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder!“, stöhnte sie leise auf und schaute ihre Freundin mit rollenden Augen an. „Warum kann der Typ mich denn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?!“

Verwundert schaute die Rotblonde sich um.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du willst, Corinne! Es ist doch nur Michael Fernandez!“

„Ja, eben!“, zischte sie wütend. Aber bevor sie erklären konnte, warum sie mit ihrem ehemaligen Studienkollegen nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, stand er bereits mit einem verlegenen Lächeln vor ihnen.

„Guten Abend, Eva – Corinne“, sagte Michael leise und fuhr, mit eindringlichem Unterton, an seine Angebetete gewandt fort: „Corinne, bitte verzeih mir meine Worte von vorgestern. Das alles habe ich niemals ernst gemeint...“

Die Angesprochene kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und schwieg. Eva wunderte sich und schaute Michael mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Doch er beachtete sie nicht, sondern redete weiter auf Corinne ein: „Bitte, du musst mir glauben! Es war nicht meine Absicht, so hässliche Dinge zu dir zu sagen... entschuldige bitte... ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hat! Bitte, Corinne, du musst mir verzeihen!“

Die junge Frau schwieg weiterhin beharrlich.

„Corinne, so sag doch was!“, flehte Michael sie an.

„Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen!“, erwiderte sie mit kalter, gepresster Stimme.

„Aber Corinne...!“

„Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen?“, fragte Eva und blickte von Michael zu ihrer Freundin, die ihnen immer noch den Rücken zukehrte. Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Daraufhin wandte sie sich direkt an Corinne, legte eine Hand auf deren Schulter und fragte nochmals: „Was ist los?“

„Er hat mich auf abscheuliche Weise beleidigt“, murmelte die junge Frau und flüsterte Eva dann ins Ohr, was vorgefallen war. Deren Augen weiteten sich und sie schaute wieder auf Michael. Dieser entnahm ihrem Blick, dass er kaum damit rechnen konnte, dass ihm je vergeben würde – heute Abend jedenfalls nicht mehr; und es sah außerdem so aus, als wäre Corinnes Freundin die zweite Frau, die er gegen sich eingenommen hatte.

„Dein Verhalten ist wirklich unglaublich!“, stieß Eva nun hervor. „Sag mal, bist du noch ganz dicht?! Verzieh dich auf der Stelle, du Mistkerl!“

„Gibt es etwa Probleme?“

Schanke war zu ihnen getreten. Corinne drehte sich um, sobald sie seine Stimme gehört hatte, und nickte. Sie deutete mit ihrem Kinn in Richtung Michael.

„Aha! Mr. Fernandez macht also mal wieder Ärger!“, meinte der Detective und wandte sich nun an den jungen Mann. „Hatte ich Ihnen nicht zur Auflage gemacht, Miss Lambert nicht mehr zu behelligen?!“

„Ich wollte mich lediglich bei ihr entschuldigen“, verteidigte sich Michael.

„Verschwinden Sie!“, forderte Schanke ihn in strengem Ton auf. „Und wenn Sie es noch einmal wagen sollten, die junge Dame zu belästigen, werden Sie mich von einer anderen Seite kennenlernen, Freundchen!“

Michael nickte stumm und verschwand in der Masse der Besucher.

„Danke, Don! Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne Sie täte“, wandte sich Corinne an Schanke und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„War mir doch ein Vergnügen!“, wehrte der Polizist ab und errötete ein wenig. „Möchten Sie und Ihre Freundin nicht wieder zu uns an den Tisch kommen?“

„Gern!“

Corinne und Eva hakten sich je an einem Arm bei Schanke unter und kehrten so an den Tisch zurück, an dem Nathalie und Myra standen. Letztere schaute ein wenig pikiert auf ihren Mann, der sich – sobald er ihren Blick bemerkte – sofort von den beiden Mädchen löste und allen anbot, noch Getränke zu besorgen. Nachdem er verschwunden war, wandte sich Corinne an Myra: „Ihr Mann ist wirklich sehr nett, Mrs. Schanke!“

„So?“, meinte diese ein wenig säuerlich.

„Ja, er hat Corinne eben von einem aufdringlichen Verehrer befreit“, erklärte Eva, die genauso wie ihre Freundin begriffen hatte, dass Myra ein wenig eifersüchtig war. Sie mussten ihr klarmachen, dass es dazu keinen Grund gab. Schließlich hatte der freundliche Schanke es nicht verdient, für sein ritterliches Verhalten auch noch von seiner Frau Vorwürfe zu ernten. „Sie können wirklich stolz auf Ihren Mann sein.“

„Er hat mir gegenüber auch immer sehr nett von Ihnen gesprochen“, fiel Corinne jetzt wieder ein. Damit hatte sie die richtige Tonart getroffen. Über Myras Gesicht glitt ein mildes Lächeln.

„Wirklich?“, fragte sie.

„Ja, er spricht oft von Ihnen“, behauptete Corinne. „Ihrem Mann scheint seine Familie wirklich wichtig zu sein. Haben Sie beide Kinder?“

„Oh ja!“, erwiderte Myra erfreut und kramte sofort in ihrer Handtasche. Wenig später holte sie ein paar Fotos heraus und zeigte sie den beiden jungen Frauen. „Unsere Jenny ist im März fünf Jahre alt geworden.“

„Was für ein süßes Mädchen!“, entfuhr es Corinne spontan. „Sie ist sicher der größte Schatz von Ihnen und Ihrem Mann, nicht wahr?“

Zwischen Myra und der jungen Dozentin entwickelte sich ein intensives Gespräch über Kindererziehung. Eva warf Nathalie einen Blick zu und beide grinsten sich an. Sie wussten schließlich, wie vernarrt Corinne in Kinder war. Umso mehr amüsierten sie sich über die erstaunten Blicke von Nicholas und Schanke, die an den Tisch zurückkehrten – letzterer mit einem Tablett voller Getränke. Beide Polizisten schienen es nicht fassen zu können, dass eine mädchenhaft wirkende, junge Frau wie Corinne sich über Erziehungsfragen unterhielt und die Meinung vertrat, dass Kinder den größten Reichtum darstellten, den man sich nur wünschen konnte.

„Haben Sie selbst denn schon Kinder?“, entfuhr es Schanke verwundert.

„Nein, aber ich hoffe natürlich, dass ich auch irgendwann Mutter sein werde“, antwortete Corinne. Als sie den Polizisten anblickte, nahm sie hinter ihm von einem etwas weiter entfernt stehenden Tisch direkt gegenüber Lucien wahr, der sie unverwandt anstarrte. Nun, da er ihren Blick auf sich gerichtet sah, hob er sein Glas ein wenig und lächelte. Sie spürte, wie heftig ihr Herz plötzlich klopfte, hatte sie Lucien doch seit jener Nacht, als sie vergeblich versuchte, ihn zu verführen, nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ich wüsste gern, wie alt Sie sind, Corinne“, hörte die junge Frau wie aus weiter Ferne die Stimme von Myra in ihre Gedanken eindringen. Sie zwang sich, den Blickkontakt zu Lucien abzubrechen und wandte sich ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zu: „Am 24. September werde ich 26 Jahre alt.“

„Das ist ja schon Übermorgen!“, entfuhr es Schankes Frau. „Macht es Ihnen gar nichts aus, an diesem Tag so weit weg von zu Hause zu sein?“

„Nein, mir ist eigentlich nicht nach feiern zumute“, antwortete Corinne. Sie wirkte abwesend, weil sie am liebsten das Gespräch beenden und zu Lucien hinübergehen wollte. Myra hingegen glaubte, die junge Frau denke gerade an ihren verstorbenen Freund. In der Absicht, sie davon abzulenken, versuchte sie einen Themenwechsel: „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns einmal besuchen kommen, Corinne?“

„Das wäre nett, vielen Dank. Wann passt es Ihnen denn?“

„Oh, ich bin eigentlich fast immer zu Hause. Am besten, Sie rufen mich an, wenn Sie vorbeikommen wollen“, schlug Myra vor, holte aus ihrer Handtasche Stift und Notizblock und schrieb etwas auf einen der Zettel, den sie dann Corinne reichte. „Hier ist meine Telefonnummer. Ich würde mich freuen, bald von Ihnen zu hören.“

Die junge Frau lächelte freundlich und nickte. Aus den Augenwinkeln lugte sie wieder zu dem Tisch, an dem Lucien sich mit Janette und einem ihr unbekannten, rothaarigen Mann unterhielt. Dabei schaute auch er wie zufällig immer wieder in ihre Richtung. Im selben Moment begegneten sich ihre Blicke und Corinne war wie elektrisiert. Sie wollte unbedingt hinüber zu Lucien. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Nicholas war das Augenspiel zwischen Corinne und seinem Meister keineswegs entgangen. Um die junge Frau von LaCroix abzulenken, schien es ihm das Beste, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Außerdem würde er auf diese Weise vielleicht mehr über diesen unsympathischen Teichert erfahren, der vorhin seine junge Mitarbeiterin so niedergemacht hatte. Das zierliche, blonde Mädchen sah sowieso schon aus, als ob sie beim geringsten Windhauch umfallen würde.

Diese Tatsache sowie ihre offensichtliche Gutmütigkeit hatte bei Nick, der diese Szene mitbekam, heftiges Mitleid mit der kleinen Blondine ausgelöst und seine ohnehin vorhandene Antipathie gegen Teichert verstärkt. Umso mehr freute es ihn, dass Corinne diesen unsympathischen Zeitgenossen zurechtwies und Eva ihm den Rest zu geben schien. Aber da kein Mensch wusste, dass er dies alles mitgekriegt hatte, tat er ahnungslos, als er sich nun an Corinne wandte und fragte: „Wer war eigentlich der Mann in dem grauen Anzug mit Halbglatze, der vorhin mit Ihnen gesprochen hat?“

„Jemand, auf dessen Bekanntschaft ich gerne verzichtet hätte“, erwiderte die Angesprochene in kühlem Ton.

„Warum? Wer ist es?“, fragte nun auch Nathalie.

„Einer unserer früheren Hochschullehrer“, erwiderte Eva anstelle ihrer Freundin. „Professor Teichert ist ein ziemlich unangenehmer Zeitgenosse.“

„Eigentlich möchte ich nicht über ihn sprechen“, meinte Corinne. „Bitte, entschuldigt mich!“

Ehe einer am Tisch dagegen protestieren konnte, ging sie bereits auf Lucien zu, der sie mit leuchtenden Augen erwarteten.

„Wie schön, dass du doch noch den Weg zu uns gefunden hast“, begrüßte er sie.

Statt einer Antwort lächelte sie ihn an und reichte ihm beide Hände, die er sofort ergriff und festhielt. Sie schauten sich einen langen Moment an, dann murmelte er: „Ich habe heute auch noch eine Überraschung für dich. Sobald du hier abkömmlich bist, möchte ich gerne mit dir allein sein - nur du und ich... Was sagst du dazu? Willst du mich nachher begleiten?“

„Gern“, erwiderte sie leise und spürte erneut, wie stark ihr Herz schlug.

Ein lautes Räuspern brachte die beiden wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Der rothaarige Fremde, der neben Janette stand, musterte die junge Frau mit unverhohlenem Interesse. Er trug sein Haar schulterlang und der Bart verlief von seiner Oberlippe bis unter sein Kinn.

„Ach, entschuldige!“, sagte Lucien. „Hier ist jemand, der dich unbedingt kennenlernen will.“

„Ich fand Ihren Vortrag wirklich sehr interessant, Corinne“, sagte nun der Unbekannte zu ihr. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihre Hand. Dann lächelte er. „Nun ja, nach Ihren Ausführungen im Radio war auch nichts anderes zu erwarten...“

Corinne errötete. Ihren Auftritt beim >Nachfalter< hatte sie beinahe vergessen.

„Ganz Toronto kennt jetzt wohl meine Stimme?“, meinte sie ein wenig unsicher.

„Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz Toronto, aber sicherlich doch eine Menge Leute“, erwiderte der Rothaarige leicht amüsiert. „Aber daran ist nichts Schlimmes, meine Liebe. Viele der Zuhörer würden gern mehr von Ihnen hören... oder lesen...“

Mit diesen Worten reichte ihr der Fremde eine Visitenkarte und Corinne las: „Arthur McDonavan. Antiquitäten- und Buchhandel.“

Einen Augenblick runzelte sie die Stirn. Der Name kam ihr bekannt vor. Plötzlich starrte sie den Rothaarigen an.

„Sie sind also Mr. McDonavan – der Vampir?“, fragte sie, worauf sich LaCroix und Janette rasch einen amüsierten Blick zuwarfen.

„Eben derselbe!“, antwortete McDonavan.

„Ja klar – und ich bin die Kaiserin von China“, gab Corinne in spöttischem Ton zurück.

Der Rothaarige vollführte eine tiefe Verbeugung vor ihr.

„Freut mich sehr, Eure Majestät!“

Corinne musste lachen. McDonavan grinste und fuhr fort: „Sie scheinen immer noch nicht von der Möglichkeit der Unsterblichkeit überzeugt zu sein.“

„Völlig richtig!“, gab das Mädchen zu.

„Eines Tages werden Sie erkennen, dass Untote wirklich existieren“, meinte McDonavan gelassen. „Haben Sie übrigens schon einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Ihre interessanten philosophischen Ausführungen über das Wesen von Gut und Böse zu Papier zu bringen? Ich habe einen kleinen Verlag und wäre sehr daran interessiert, diese herauszubringen.“

„Oh, mit so einem Angebot habe ich gar nicht gerechnet!“, entfuhr es Corinne überrascht. „Nun, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll...“

„Überlegen Sie es sich in Ruhe“, sagte McDonavan. „Das heißt, wenn es Sie nicht abschreckt, mit einem Vampir zusammenzuarbeiten.“

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen“, erwiderte Corinne selbstsicher. „Vielen Dank für Ihr Angebot. Ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Dennoch will ich Ihnen nicht verschweigen, dass ich eigentlich Pädagogin und keine Philosophin bin.“

„Das stört niemanden!“, meinte McDonavan gelassen. „In unserer Welt nehmen wir es mit den weltlichen Dingen nicht so genau und...“

„Ah, da sind Sie ja, Mademoiselle Lambert!“, wurde der Rothaarige abrupt unterbrochen. Corinne schaute sich überrascht um. Huus kam mit strahlendem Lächeln auf sie zu und sprach mit aufgeregter Stimme weiter: „Kommen Sie, meine Liebe, ich muss Ihnen unbedingt jemanden vorstellen!“

Er wandte sich kurz an die drei Vampire: „Bitte, entschuldigen Sie uns!“ und führte die junge Frau gleich mit sich fort. Sie konnte McDonavan, LaCroix und Janette lediglich einen bedauernden Blick schenken. Dann war sie aus deren Blickfeld entschwunden. Diese Beobachtung wirkte auf Nicholas und Nathalie, die vorhin voller Entsetzen gesehen hatte, zu wem ihre Cousine gegangen war, äußerst beruhigend. Sie standen gerade alleine zusammen, da das Ehepaar Schanke mit Eva deren Fotos, die in der Nähe des Eingangsbereichs hingen, betrachtete.

„Nick, ich muss ein ernstes Wort mit LaCroix sprechen!“, meinte die Pathologin zu ihrem Kollegen. Dieser starrte sie einen Moment überrascht an, worauf sie erklärte: „Corinne ist eigenwillig und es hat keinen Sinn, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Offensichtlich ist sie sehr an LaCroix interessiert, obwohl mir das unbegreiflich ist. Aber er kann mit einer so jungen Frau bestimmt nicht viel anfangen und ist nur geschmeichelt, weil sie ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Vielleicht kann ich ihn davon überzeugen, den Kontakt zu Corinne abzubrechen.“

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er sich für die Belange anderer interessiert, Nat!“

„Trotzdem! Ich muss es versuchen! Bitte, Nick, komm mit. Alleine wage ich mich nicht in die Nähe von LaCroix.“

„Na, wenigstens eine aus eurer Familie, die noch über einen gesunden Instinkt verfügt!“

Er begleitete Nathalie hinüber zu dem gegenüberstehenden Tisch, an dem sich die drei Vampire aufhielten. Sie waren äußerst erstaunt, als sie die Pathologin und Nick auf sich zukommen sahen.

„Guten Abend, Dr. Lambert“, begrüßte LaCroix sie mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme, während er Nicholas kaum beachtete. „Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen Ihrer Gesellschaft?“

„Das wissen Sie genau“, antwortete Nathalie. „Ich bitte Sie, sich von Corinne fernzuhalten!“

LaCroix lachte laut auf.

„Warum halten Sie sich denn nicht von Nicholas fern?“. mischte sich nun Janette, um deren Mund ebenfalls ein süffisanter Zug spielte, ein. „Oder besser gesagt: Warum hält sich Nicholas nicht von Ihnen fern? Er hat bei Menschen nichts verloren!“

„Scheint mir doch eine sehr private Unterhaltung zu werden“, murmelte McDonavan und verzog sich in Richtung Buffet.

Nathalie sah sich einen Augenblick mit dem kalten Blick Janettes konfrontiert. Dann wandte sie sich erneut an LaCroix: „Ich fordere Sie auf, sich von meiner Cousine fernzuhalten!“

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran!“, erwiderte der alte Vampir mit fester Stimme. „Corinne ist erwachsen; und wenn sie mit mir zusammen sein will, geht Sie das nichts an!“

„Meine Cousine steht immer noch unter einem schweren Schock und weiß im Augenblick nicht wirklich, was sie tut“, sagte Nathalie in vorwurfsvollem Ton.

„Sie unterschätzen Corinne!“, behauptete LaCroix. „Sie scheint sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Außerdem hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie sehr gut weiß, was sie will. Und ich rate Ihnen, Dr. Lambert, die junge Dame nicht zu bevormunden. Darauf reagiert sie nämlich äußerst empfindlich. Aber das müssten Sie selbst bereits aus eigener Erfahrung wissen, nicht wahr?“

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, fragte Nathalie ärgerlich: „Warum können Sie sie nicht in Ruhe lassen?“

„Weil ich Corinne mag und sie mir außerordentlich gut gefällt“, gab LaCroix unumwunden zurück und fügte eine Minute später hinzu, wobei er seinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzog und sich leicht mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr: „Sie ist reizend und sehr... appetitlich! Warum sollte ich eine derart hübsche, junge Dame in Ruhe lassen? Noch dazu, wo sie selbst doch meine Nähe sucht.“

„Bitte, LaCroix, lassen Sie die Finger von Corinne!“, sagte Nathalie inständig.

Der alte Vampir zog nun seine Stirn in Falten, beugte sich etwas zu der Ärztin vor und entgegnete in kaltem Ton: „Corinne möchte mit mir zusammen sein! Und Sie, meine liebe Dr. Lambert, können nichts dagegen tun! Akzeptieren Sie endlich, dass Ihre Cousine eine erwachsene Frau ist, die sich selbst aussucht, mit wem sie Umgang pflegt und mit wem nicht!“

„Komm, Nat!“, wandte sich nun Nicholas an seine Kollegin. „Es hat keinen Sinn, mit ihm zu reden!“

Er nahm sie leicht am Oberarm und wollte mit ihr fortgehen, aber Nathalie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und starrte LaCroix einen Moment schweigend an. Schließlich fragte sie: „Was wollen Sie eigentlich von Corinne?“

„Ach, ich bitte Sie, Dr. Lambert!“, erwiderte der alte Vampir ironisch. „Was will ein Mann von einer Frau, die ihm gefällt?“

Einen Augenblick war es still, dann zischte die Pathologin plötzlich: „Rühren Sie sie ja nicht an!“

„Nat! Bitte, lass uns gehen!“, forderte Nicholas sie erneut auf. Er erkannte das Flackern in den Augen seines Meisters, das darauf hindeutete, dass dieser allmählich zornig wurde. „Glaub mir, Nat, es ist besser so! Du siehst doch, dass es keinen Sinn hat, mit LaCroix zu sprechen!“

Einen Augenblick starrten sich die Ärztin und der alte Vampir noch an, dann murmelte sie: „Du hast recht! – Aber ich werde alles tun, um Corinne davon abzuhalten, wieder Ihre Nähe zu suchen, LaCroix.“

Der alte Vampir reagierte auf diese Worte lediglich mit einem hämischen Lächeln und einem Blick voller Verachtung, mit dem er Nathalie, die von Nicholas mit sanfter Gewalt fortgezogen wurde, bedachte.

„Sterbliche!“, stieß er dann leise hervor und starrte den Rotwein in seinem Glas an. Janette strich ihm mit einer Hand vorsichtig über den Unterarm und murmelte: „Vergiss diese Dr. Lambert, Lucien! Freu dich lieber darauf, dass du nachher mit Corinne allein sein wirst.“

„Ja, du hast recht!“, meinte LaCroix und warf Janette einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Dennoch frage ich mich, warum Corinne keine Angst vor uns hat. Schließlich ist sie noch immer sterblich. Nicht mal ein Unbehagen war bei ihr zu spüren, als sie in unserer Nähe war. Sie arbeitete mit der Band, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt wäre. Außerdem scheint sie uns zu mögen... das ist schon seltsam...“

„Vielleicht hängt es mit dem Schock zusammen, von dem diese Nathalie sprach“, meinte Janette. Auf den fragenden Blick ihres Meisters erklärte sie: „Corinne hat doch mit angesehen, wie ihr Freund überfahren wurde, nicht wahr? Vielleicht hat dieses Erlebnis in ihr etwas ausgelöst, dass sie furchtlos allen Dingen gegenüber macht, die mit dem Tod zu tun haben... ist nur so eine Idee.“

„Hm... könnte was dran sein...“, murmelte LaCroix. „Aber wie dem auch sei: Du musst nachher Nicholas und Dr. Lambert ablenken, damit ich mit Corinne verschwinden kann.“

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein“, erwiderte Janette und warf wieder einen spöttischen Blick auf die beiden, die nun aufgeregt zu diskutieren schienen. Nathalie war sicherlich sehr wütend darüber, dass Nick sie von ihnen weggezerrt hatte, denn am liebsten – das spürte Janette – hätte die Ärztin weiterhin mit Lucien gestritten. Nicholas jedenfalls bemühte sich nach Kräften, die Pathologin zu beruhigen, was ein schwieriges Stück Arbeit war.

„Wie es aussieht, ist Dr. Lambert äußerst aufgebracht. Ich muss lediglich ein wenig Öl ins Feuer gießen... und eine Eifersuchtsszene wird die Aufmerksamkeit vieler der Besucher hier erregen. Nun ja, Schauspielkunst ist schließlich auch Kunst...“, meinte die Vampirin genüsslich, schaute dabei wieder ihren Meister an und grinste zufrieden, als sie sein anerkennendes Lächeln sah.

***

Eva erklärte Myra und Don gerade die Bedeutung einer ihrer großen Collagen, die aus verschiedenen Stoff-Fetzen, den Farben Rot und Schwarz sowie Fotos dünner Frauen und einigen Holzschnitt-Drucken über das Motiv Der Tod und das Mädchen bestand.

„Mir war gar nicht bewusst, wie gefährlich der Schlankheitswahn sein kann“, meinte Myra gerade. Sie war wirklich erschüttert von den Berichten über weibliche Teenager, die sich zu Tode gehungert hatten.

„Die Modebranche erhebt Maße zum Ideal, die keineswegs der Figur einer normalen, erwachsenen Frau entsprechen, sondern denen eines minderjährigen Mädchens“, erklärte Eva in ernsthaftem Ton. „Die wenigstens von uns sind sich dessen bewusst. Gerade darum hielt ich es für notwendig, mit dieser Collage darauf aufmerksam zu machen.“

„Aber es gibt doch auch hin und wieder von Natur aus große, schlanke Frauen, oder?“, fragte Schanke.

„Ja, das stimmt! Der Unterschied besteht allerdings darin, dass solche Frauen normalerweise nicht hungern, um ihre Figur zu halten. Sie sind einfach von Natur aus schlank – ich betone schlank - und nicht dürr! Sie sind in der Regel nicht in Lebensgefahr wegen ihrer Figur“, führte Eva aus.

„Na ja, ich werde jedenfalls zukünftig darauf achten, dass weder ich noch Jenny in einen Schlankheitswahn verfallen“, meinte Myra. „Gesundheit ist doch wichtiger als irgend so ein Ideal, das nicht der Wirklichkeit entspricht.“

„Außerdem gefällst du mir genauso wie du bist, Liebling“, sagte Schanke, was ihm einen zärtlichen Blick seiner Frau einbrachte. Einen Moment später umarmte und küsste sie ihn spontan. Einige Leute, die in ihrer Nähe standen und das mitbekamen, klatschten beifällig, was das Ehepaar Schanke etwas in Verlegenheit brachte. Sie lösten sich aus ihrer Umarmung und lächelten ein wenig unsicher.

„Das muss Ihnen nicht peinlich sein“, flüsterte Eva ihnen zu. „Es ist doch schön, dass Sie sich lieben.“

„Ja, das finde ich auch!“, Corinne stand vor ihnen und strahlte sie an.

„Freuen Sie sich etwa mit uns?“, fragte Myra.

„Natürlich! Etwas Schöneres als zwei Menschen, die sich lieben, kann es kaum geben“, erwiderte Corinne. „Ich glaube, heute ist eine besonders glückverheißende Nacht. Erst der Erfolg meines Vortrages und der der _Flying shadows_ , die Intensivierung von Liebesbeziehungen und zwei Jobangebote. Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen!“

„Wow! Zwei Jobangebote? Erzähl!“, forderte Eva ihre Freundin auf.

„Na ja, zum einen ist ein Kleinverleger daran interessiert, dass ich ein Buch schreibe, das er herausbringen will – zum anderen hat mich Professor Huus, der Kongressleiter, soeben mit der Direktorin einer Privatschule in Toronto bekannt gemacht. Sie sucht für April kommenden Jahres eine Kunstpädagogin und hat mir ein entsprechendes Angebot gemacht, weil ihr mein Vortrag und die Art, wie ich ihn gestaltet habe, sehr gut gefiel. Bis Ende November habe ich Zeit, mir zu überlegen, ob ich den Job annehmen will. Oh, Eva, ist das nicht toll?! Dann könnte ich in Toronto bleiben. Ade, Frankfurt am Main!“

„Sie würden also gerne hierbleiben, Corinne?“, fragte Myra überrascht.

„Oh ja, denn mir gefällt Toronto“, antwortete die junge Dozentin. „Außerdem habe ich neue Freunde gewonnen und jemanden kennengelernt...“

„Ihre Eltern werden bestimmt traurig sein, dass Sie so weit von ihnen fort sind“, meinte Schankes Frau.

„Das mag sein“, gab Corinne zu. „Aber wissen Sie, Frankfurt birgt überaus traurige Erinnerungen für mich und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mein Leben neu gestalten muss. Warum also nicht in einem anderen Land noch einmal von vorn beginnen? Außerdem ist es normal, dass eine erwachsene Frau ein eigenes Leben führt. Meine Eltern und meine Schwester können mich jederzeit besuchen, wenn sie wollen. Wozu gibt es schließlich Flugzeuge?“

„Das klingt ganz so, als ob du deine Entscheidung bereits getroffen hast“, meinte Eva.

„Das ist auch so! Aber man soll nicht gleich Ja sagen, selbst wenn die Arbeitsstelle noch so toll und die Direktorin eine sehr nette Dame ist“, erklärte Corinne, deren Augen immer noch glänzten. Sie schaute sich um. „Wo ist eigentlich Nathalie?“

„Vorhin war sie noch mit Nick an unserem Tisch“, antwortete Schanke.

„Dann gehe ich mal zu ihr und teile ihr diese erfreuliche Neuigkeit mit“, sagte Corinne und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie fand den Tisch allerdings leer vor und wunderte sich. Erneut schaute sie sich um und erblickte LaCroix im Gespräch mit Janette. Sie schienen sich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren, denn sie lachten beide verhalten. Corinne war gerade eben im Begriff, zu den beiden hinüberzugehen, als sie die Stimme von Nicholas Knight hinter sich hörte: „Warten Sie, Miss Lambert, ich muss dringend unter vier Augen mit Ihnen sprechen.“

 


	19. Chapter 19

Verwundert drehte sich die junge Frau um und fragte: „Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges? Ist irgendetwas mit Nat?“

„Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Nathalie geht es gut“, erwiderte Nicholas, winkte Corinne zu sich heran und senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern herab, als sie nahe bei ihm stand. „Es geht um LaCroix. Ihre Cousine macht sich große Sorgen um Sie, Corinne, weil Sie Umgang mit ihm pflegen. Glauben Sie mir, er ist kein vertrauenswürdiger Mann, sondern sehr gefährlich. Bitte, brechen Sie den Kontakt mit LaCroix sofort ab! Es ist nur zu Ihrem Besten.“

„Wie kommen Sie dazu, so etwas über Lucien zu behaupten?“, fragte Corinne ärgerlich.

„Ich kenne ihn sehr gut, schon seit Jahren“, erwiderte Nicholas leise. „Glauben Sie mir, er ist sehr bösartig und kann Ihnen überaus schaden. Bitte, Corinne, halten Sie sich lieber von ihm fern.“

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen glauben?“, fragte das Mädchen. „Ich war die ganze Zeit mit Lucien zusammen und er ist einer der anständigsten Männer, die ich kenne.“

„Er verstellt sich nur, Corinne!“, sagte Nicholas eindringlich. „LaCroix ist ein mächtiger, gefährlicher und unberechenbarer Mann, der nicht davor zurückscheut, zu töten. Wollen Sie sein nächstes Opfer werden?“

Die junge Frau schaute wieder zu Lucien hinüber, der im gleichen Augenblick ebenfalls in ihre Richtung sah. Er lächelte sie freundlich an, sein Blick war überaus zärtlich. Nein, er konnte niemals das bösartige Wesen sein, von dem Knight sprach. 

„Sie lügen!“, wandte sich Corinne nun wieder an Nicholas. „Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber es ist mir auch egal! Lucien ist ein anständiger Mann, der mir stets geholfen und mich beschützt hat.“

„Aber das alles ist nur eine Maske, mit der er seine Opfer täuscht!“, warnte Nick. „Wenn Sie schon nicht an sich denken, so vergessen Sie doch bitte nicht Ihre Familie, Corinne! Nathalie trägt die Verantwortung für Sie. Wollen Sie ihr denn Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten? Wollen Sie, dass Ihre Cousine unglücklich wird, weil Ihnen etwas Schlimmes passiert? Das würden weder Nathalie noch ich mir je verzeihen.“

„Ach ja...“, murmelte Corinne, als würde ihr wieder etwas längst Vergessenes einfallen. „In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie eigentlich zu meiner Cousine, Mr. Knight?“

„Ich bin nur ein Freund, sonst nichts.“

„Nathalie liebt Sie, aber Sie scheinen nur mit ihren Gefühlen zu spielen“, meinte Corinne vorwurfsvoll.

„Was reden Sie denn da, Miss Lambert? Zwischen mir und Nathalie ist nichts außer Freundschaft!“

„So? Und was war vor einigen Tagen, als Sie und meine Cousine plötzlich in meinem Schlafzimmer standen? – Warum lügen Sie mich an, Mr. Knight?“

„Ich belüge Sie nicht, Corinne! Nat und ich sind nur gute Freunde, und das soll auch so bleiben! Alles andere wäre undenkbar!“, verteidigte sich Nicholas heftig. „Aber Sie lenken vom Thema ab! Es geht hier nicht um mich, sondern um Sie und Ihre Sicherheit! Bitte, Corinne, versprechen Sie mir, sich von LaCroix fernzuhalten – Bitte, tun Sie es um Nathalies willen, die sonst keine ruhige Minute mehr haben wird.“

„Ich verspreche Ihnen nichts dergleichen, Mr. Knight!“, erwiderte Corinne aufgebracht. „Und da Sie schon einmal meine Sicherheit ansprechen: Mein Studienkollege Michael Fernandez macht mir das Leben schwer, seit ich ihn in Toronto wiedergetroffen habe. Er verfolgt mich und beschimpft mich. Mr. Schanke, Lucien und Jamie waren die einzigen, die mich vor ihm beschützt und ihn zur Räson gebracht haben. Und Sie haben die Frechheit, hierher zu kommen und Lucien zu diffamieren? Nathalie sollte sich lieber Gedanken um solche Typen wie Michael machen!“

„Wir kümmern uns auch um ihn!“, versprach Nicholas schnell. „Aber bitte glauben Sie mir, Corinne, LaCroix ist wirklich ein sehr gefährlicher Mann. Ich sage das keineswegs, um schlecht von ihm zu reden, sondern weil es sich tatsächlich so verhält. Bitte, Corinne, ich meine es nur gut mit Ihnen. Denken Sie doch an Nathalie!“

Die junge Frau verdrehte genervt die Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie Nicholas nicht glaubte. 

„Wo ist Nat?“, fragte Corinne gereizt. Sie warf wieder einen Blick zu Lucien hinüber, der sie immer noch freundlich ansah und geduldig auf sie wartete. Wie gern würde sie jetzt mit ihm allein sein. Aber bevor sie verschwand, war es notwendig, Nathalie zu beruhigen. Bestimmt hatte dieser Knight sie mit seinem verleumderischen Geschwätz nervös gemacht. Er tat ihrer Cousine wirklich nicht gut und sie sollte sich besser einen anderen Freund suchen – einen, der zu ihr stand. Sie jedenfalls hatte keine Lust, noch eine Minute länger mit diesem merkwürdigen Polizisten zu verbringen, der aus irgendeinem Grund Lucien zu hassen schien.

„Ich glaube, Nat ist zur Toilette gegangen“, erwiderte Knight.

„Gut, dann werde ich ebenfalls dorthin gehen“, sagte Corinne und war froh, einen Grund gefunden zu haben, um aus der Nähe von Knight verschwinden zu können. Sie eilte ins Untergeschoss, wo sich die Toiletten befanden, und suchte die Örtlichkeiten für Damen auf. Aber es schien niemand hier zu sein. Corinne ging in eine der Kabinen und nutzte diese kleine Pause, um ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Danach kehrte sie in den Waschraum zurück und säuberte ihre Hände. Dann lehnte sie sich seufzend gegen die Wand und starrte nachdenklich in einen der Spiegel. Wie gern würde sie jetzt einfach von der Veranstaltung verschwinden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr über der Tür verriet ihr, dass es bereits halb eins war. Himmel, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Wie schön wäre es, nun mit Lucien irgendwo allein zu sein. Aber zuvor musste sie Nathalie, die von Knight bestimmt gegen ihren neuen Freund aufgehetzt worden war, irgendwie beruhigen. Eva könnte ihr sicherlich aushelfen... ja, das war die Lösung! Ihre Freundin half ihr gewiss mit einer kleinen Lüge aus der Verlegenheit.

Zufrieden lächelte Corinne sich im Spiegel selbst zu und schickte sich eben an, die Toilette zu verlassen, als sie ein kaum vernehmbares Schluchzen hörte. Sie hielt erschrocken inne. Ihr fiel wieder ein, wie gemein sich Teichert vorhin ihrer ehemaligen Studienkollegin gegenüber verhalten hatte.

„Inge?“, fragte sie laut.

Keine Antwort.

„Inge, bist du das?“

Ein leises Weinen erklang.

„Inge? Bist du es, Inge? Bitte, antworte doch!“, rief Corinne.

„Ja, ich bin hier“, meldete sich ein weinerliches Stimmchen.

„Mensch, Inge, was ist denn los? Komm doch raus, bitte!“

Corinne hörte, wie der Riegel einer Kabine herumgedreht wurde, und gleich darauf trat die zierliche Blondine mit rotverweinten Augen heraus. Sie sah so mitleiderregend aus, dass Corinne sie sofort in die Arme schloss, was einen erneuten Weinkrampf Inges zur Folge hatte. 

„Ja, wein dich ruhig aus“, murmelte Corinne und wiegte sie sanft hin und her. So standen sie eine Weile da und Corinne stellte keine Fragen. Denn sie konnte sich denken, was mit Inge los war. Dieser war endlich klar geworden, welch miesen Charakter Teichert hatte.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich das blonde Mädchen ausgeheult und löste sich aus Corinnes Armen. Sie sah sie mit dankbarem Blick an.

„Möchtest du über irgendetwas mit mir sprechen?“, fragte Corinne.

„Ach, es ist nur... ich verstehe nicht, warum Wernher mich so behandelt“, antwortete Inge. „Wir haben uns bisher so gut verstanden, sind ein tolles Team. Ich habe Tag und Nacht durchgearbeitet, um alles für die Tagung vorzubereiten. Er wusste doch, dass ich damit fertig bin. Deshalb ist mir unbegreiflich, weswegen er mich vorhin so heruntergeputzt hat.“

„Bitte, Inge, nimm dir sein Verhalten nicht zu Herzen. Teichert ist ein falscher Hund!“, erklärte Corinne mit Nachdruck. „Er hat deine Gutmütigkeit einfach nur ausgenutzt. Tag und Nacht für ihn zu arbeiten – der spinnt doch total! Er behandelt dich, als wärst du seine Sklavin. Warum machst du das mit?“

„Ich... ich liebe ihn, deshalb...“, gab Inge leise zu.

„Genau das habe ich befürchtet“, meinte Corinne. Sie sah ihre Bekannte eindringlich an und fuhr fort: „Er hat deine Liebe nicht verdient, Inge. Du bist ein guter Mensch und hast so viele Talente und liebenswerte Eigenschaften. Warum verschwendest du sie an solch einen schlechten Typen wie Teichert, der das nicht zu schätzen weiß?“

„Ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben!“

„Ach, natürlich kannst du das!“

„So? Meinst du?“, fragte Inge und schaute Corinne zweifelnd an.

„Klar! Wenn ihr wieder in Frankfurt seid, suchst du dir eine neue Stelle und kündigst, sobald du sie gefunden hast“, riet ihr ihre Studienkollegin.

„Aber wenn Wernher mir Ärger macht? Er könnte zum Beispiel erzählen, dass ich eine schlechte Assistentin bin...“

„Nicht, wenn er keine Ahnung davon hat, dass du ihn verlassen willst. Mach einfach gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, bis du einen neuen Job hast; und lass ihn gefühlsmäßig nicht mehr an dich heran. Am besten ist es, wenn du unter Leute gehst und gute Freunde findest. Dann schaffst du es am schnellsten, dich von Teichert zu lösen.“

„Vielleicht hast du recht“, murmelte Inge, die sich beruhigt zu haben schien. „Ich danke dir, Corinne. Du bist lieb!“

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser, Inge?“

„Ja, danke. Ich werde versuchen, deine Ratschläge zu beherzigen. Und nochmals vielen Dank, dass du mich vorhin gegen Wernher in Schutz genommen hast.“

„Das war selbstverständlich! Teichert hatte kein Recht, so mit dir umzuspringen“, wehrte Corinne ab. „Aber jetzt solltest du dich wirklich schlafen legen, Inge. Du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Meinst du, du schaffst es allein ins Hotel zurück? Oder soll ich dich begleiten?“

„Nein, nein, das brauchst du nicht“, erwiderte Inge und lächelte ein wenig. „Ich mache mich nur noch etwas frisch und fahre dann ins Hotel. Vielen Dank nochmal für alles.“

„Schon okay! Wir sehen uns bestimmt in den nächsten Tagen. Gute Nacht, Inge!“

„Gute Nacht!“

Mit dem Gefühl, Inge wenigstens etwas Trost und Hoffnung gespendet zu haben, trat Corinne auf den Flur und schickte sich an, in Richtung Treppe zu eilen, als Wernher Teichert um die Ecke bog und sich ihr in den Weg stellte.

„Na, Fräulein Lambert, wohin so schnell?“, fragte er mit seiner unangenehm näselnden Stimme. „Ich finde, es ist jetzt an der Zeit, dass wir beide uns unter vier Augen unterhalten.“

„Darauf lege ich keinen Wert!“, giftete Corinne ihn an.

Teichert lachte.

„Sie sind ein richtig süßes, kleines Wildkätzchen, Fräulein Lambert! Mir gefällt Ihre Art, und mir hat auch gefallen, wie Sie sich für Inge eingesetzt haben. Na ja, ich hatte ohnehin immer den Eindruck, dass Sie ein leidenschaftlicher Mensch sind!“

„Mich interessiert nicht, was Sie von mir halten! Und jetzt lassen Sie mich gefälligst durch!“

„Nicht so kratzbürstig, süße Corinne! Wollen Sie denn gar nicht wissen, welches Angebot ich Ihnen zu unterbreiten habe? Es könnte sich nützlich auf Ihre Karriere auswirken!“

„Ich sagte Ihnen schon einmal, dass ich nicht interessiert bin, Herr Teichert!“

„Nicht so voreilig, meine spröde Schöne! Was halten Sie davon, bei mir als wissenschaftliche Assistentin zu arbeiten?“

„Gar nichts! Außerdem haben Sie doch zwei Assistenten, soviel ich weiß!“

„Oh, aber ich hätte noch das Budget übrig, um Sie einzustellen...“

„Wie gesagt, interessiert es mich nicht. Lassen Sie mich jetzt vorbei!“

Corinne versuchte, sich neben Teichert hindurchzuschlängeln, aber er hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie zurück.

„Sie sollten mein Angebot gut überdenken, meine Schöne! Meinen Sie, Ihr Erfolg von heute Abend wird Ihnen noch etwas nützen, wenn ich Sie in Fachkreisen unmöglich mache, Corinne? Sie wissen sicher, wie groß mein Einfluss ist, nicht wahr?“

„Ich glaube, Sie überschätzen sich!“, erwiderte das Mädchen hochmütig. „Außerdem war und bin ich nicht an einer wissenschaftlichen Karriere interessiert.“

„Ach richtig! Sie lieben ja aus unerfindlichen Gründen die Arbeit mit den kleinen Bälgern“, sagte Teichert und begann zu grinsen. „Aber glauben Sie mir, Corinne, sobald ich Ihren Ruf ruiniert habe, wird Ihnen niemand mehr seine Gören anvertrauen. Es wäre also besser, die Stelle bei mir anzunehmen.“

„Und was bringt Ihnen das?“, wollte Corinne wissen.

„Nun, natürlich werden Sie das tun, was ich von Ihnen verlange, meine Schöne“, erklärte Teichert, dessen Grinsen immer breiter geworden war. „Das heißt, Sie stehen mir jederzeit zur Verfügung, Tag und Nacht!“

„Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht so schamlos von Ihnen ausnutzen lassen wie die arme Inge.“

„Ach Gott - Inge!“, seufzte Teichert laut auf. „Sie ist ohne Zweifel sehr fleißig und ich hatte darüber hinaus auch meinen Spaß mit ihr. Aber sie ist auf die Dauer zu langweilig, um mich zu fesseln. Sie mit Ihrer erfrischenden Kratzbürstigkeit sind da schon ein anderes Kaliber, süße Corinne!“

„Was soll das heißen?“ 

„Sie wissen, dass ich Sie schon seit langem begehre! Genau deshalb will ich Sie als meine persönliche Assistentin haben. Das bedeutet, dass Sie mir vor allem jederzeit als Geliebte zur Verfügung stehen werden!“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Corinne und sie begann laut zu lachen. Das verblüffte Teichert so sehr, dass er endlich ihren Arm losließ und sie verwundert anstarrte.

„Das haben Sie sich ja fein ausgedacht“, sagte sie dann höhnisch. „Aber ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen und lasse mich nicht erpressen. Ich könnte mich niemals dazu überwinden, mit Ihnen eine Affäre zu beginnen, denn Sie sind einer der widerlichsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Und nun leben Sie wohl!“

„Na warte, du kleines Biest“, knurrte Teichert. Sein zuvor noch selbstzufriedenes Gesicht war von einem Moment zum anderen einer wütenden Fratze gewichen. „Ich mach dich so fertig, dass du mich auf Knien um Verzeihung anflehen wirst.“

„Träumen Sie ruhig weiter!“, spottete Corinne, die keinen Moment daran glaubte, dass Teichert ihr jemals gefährlich werden könnte. Für sie war er ein vom Größenwahn besessener Mensch, der seine Grenzen noch nicht kennengelernt hatte. Sie wusste aus vielen Gesprächen mit Fachleuten, dass man nicht halb so viel von ihm hielt, wie er glaubte. Mit diesem Wissen konnte sie seine Drohungen ganz gelassen an sich abprallen lassen. 

Doch weder sie noch er ahnten, dass sowohl Inge als auch Michael, die beide unabhängig voneinander gerade im Begriff gewesen waren, ihre jeweiligen Toiletten zu verlassen, unfreiwillige Zeugen dieses Erpressungsversuchs geworden waren... 

 

*** 

 

Kaum war Corinne wieder oben in der Vorhalle angekommen, verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken mehr an Teichert, sondern dachte nur daran, so schnell wie möglich mit Lucien zu verschwinden. Sie schaute in seine Richtung und wartete darauf, dass er ihren Blick erwiderte, was er gleich darauf tat. Sie deutete stumm mit dem Kopf Richtung Ausgang. Er verstand und nickte ihr zum Zeichen dafür lächelnd zu. 

Danach suchte Corinne den Saal nach ihrer Freundin ab. Als sie sie entdeckte, ging sie zu ihr und nahm sie beiseite.

„Ich brauche unbedingt deine Hilfe, Eva“, wisperte sie ihr zu. Diese neigte ihren Kopf interessiert zu Corinne und fragte: „Wobei?“

„Es ist bereits 1.00 Uhr und ich möchte eigentlich gehen.“

„Und wo ist das Problem?“

„Ich bin mit einem Mann verabredet, den Nathalie nicht mag. Um sie nicht unnötig aufzuregen, will ich ihr erzählen, dass ich heute bei dir übernachte. Wäre diese kleine Lüge okay für dich?“

„Hm... Wer ist der Typ?“, fragte Eva. 

„Der große, blonde Mann, der dort drüben in der Ecke mit der schlanken, schwarzhaarigen Frau spricht. Er heißt Lucien und ich kenne ihn bereits seit ein paar Tagen.“

„Sieht ein bisschen finster aus. Bist du verliebt in ihn?“

„Ich glaube schon“, gab Corinne zu und lächelte verlegen. 

„Okay, ich mache mit“, versprach Eva. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du keine böse Überraschung mit ihm erlebst.“

„Bestimmt nicht! Lucien hat mir sehr geholfen. Ich kenne kaum jemanden, dem ich so vertraue wie ihm“, erwiderte Corinne und strahlte ihre Freundin an. „Ist es auch wirklich okay für dich, wenn wir dann gleich gehen?“

„Na klar! Spätesten um 2.00 Uhr wird hier dichtgemacht. Die meisten brechen ohnehin jetzt auf!“

„Hast du eigentlich irgendwo Nathalie gesehen?“, fragte Corinne.

„Sie steht mit Don und Myra vor einer Apollo-Skulptur und hat dich auch bereits gesucht“, klärte Eva sie auf. „Komm mit. Bringen wir unsere Märchenstunde hinter uns.“

* 

Nathalie war hocherfreut, als Corinne mit Eva bei ihr auftauchte.

„Na endlich!“, begrüßte sie ihre Cousine. „Wo warst du?“

„Auch ich habe menschliche Bedürfnisse“, erwiderte die Angesprochene. „Ich war unten auf der Toilette. Also kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen.“

„Ich habe gehört, dass du vielleicht im nächsten Frühjahr nach Toronto kommst, um als Lehrerin zu arbeiten.“

„Ja, ich habe ein gutes Angebot von einer Privatschule“, gab Corinne zu. „Doch darüber können wir uns zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt unterhalten. Ich würde jetzt eigentlich gern gehen. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, dass ich bei Eva übernachte? Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen und wollen die Nacht durchquatschen.“

„Das verstehe ich gut“, sagte Nathalie und schien erleichtert über diese Nachricht. „Machts gut, ihr zwei. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Corinne.“

„Ähm... also eigentlich wollten wir Montag ins Eaton Center. Daher weiß ich nicht, ob wir uns morgen begegnen werden, Nat. Dieses Einkaufszentrum ist schließlich riesengroß und wir wollten uns in Ruhe umsehen.“

„Na, dann amüsiert euch nur nach Herzenslust! Wenn etwas ist, weißt du ja, wie du mich erreichen kannst. Und ich habe die Handy-Nummer von Eva. – Also viel Spaß, ihr beiden, und Gute Nacht!“

Die beiden Mädchen nickten Nathalie, Myra und Don freundlich zu und wünschten ihnen ebenfalls eine 'Gute Nacht'. Dann holten sie ihre Mäntel aus der Garderobe ab und verließen das Gebäude. Draußen war es angenehm kühl und Corinne nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. 

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Eva neugierig. 

„Lucien wird jeden Augenblick kommen“, antwortete ihre Freundin zuversichtlich.

 

*** 

 

Nachdem Lucien den Blick Corinnes aufgefangen und ihre Geste verstanden hatte, wandte er sich in leisem Ton an Janette: „Der Augenblick deines Auftritts ist gekommen! Viel Glück!“

„Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Nacht“, flüsterte Janette und drückte kurz den Arm ihres Meisters. Dann wartete sie den Moment ab, in dem Corinne mit ihrer Freundin verschwunden war, bevor sie sich mit energischen Schritten Nathalie Lambert näherte und schließlich mit zornigem Blick vor ihr stehen blieb.

Die Pathologin schaute erstaunt auf und fragte: „Ja, bitte?! Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“

„Sie sind schuld daran, dass Nicholas mich verlassen hat!“, zischte Janette sie für alle hörbar an.

Das Ehepaar Schanke drehte sich zu ihr und Nathalie um und starrte sie verwundert an.

„Wie bitte?“, Nathalie war irritiert. „Ich verstehe nicht...?“

„Nicholas war mit mir zusammen und zwischen uns ist alles in Ordnung gewesen, bevor Sie auftauchten“, sagte Janette laut. Nun wurden auch viele der anderen Anwesenden auf sie aufmerksam. „Nur wegen Ihnen hat Nicholas mich verlassen!“

„Das... das muss ein Irrtum sein“, stotterte Nathalie. „Ich und Nick... wir haben nichts miteinander...“

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an!“, schrie die Vampirin.

„Bitte, Janette, mach hier keine Szene!“, Nicholas trat nun neben seine _Schwester_ und schaute sie eindringlich an. „Nathalie hat dir nichts getan!“

Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um und blitzte ihn mit ihren Augen an.

„Von wegen“, sagte sie. „Diese Frau ist der Grund dafür, dass du mich verlassen hast!“

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt!“, wies Nick sie zurecht. „Also bitte, reiß dich zusammen!“

„Ich will mich nicht zusammenreißen!“, schrie Janette. „Sollen doch alle wissen, dass du mich wegen _ihr_ verlassen hast!“  

Die Vampirin deutete dabei mit dem Finger auf Nathalie, die unwillkürlich zurückwich. 

„Bitte!“, ließ diese sich nun mit zaghafter Stimme vernehmen. „Es ist wirklich nicht so, wie Sie glauben, Janette!“

Die Reaktion der schönen Vampirin darauf war ein kurzes, höhnisches Auflachen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Nick zu: „Sie steht nicht mal zu eurer Beziehung, Nicholas! Was willst du mit so einer Frau?!“

„Zwischen Nathalie und mir läuft nichts!“, zischte er Janette wütend an. Sie registrierte erfreut, dass seine Augen anfingen zu flackern. Er konnte seine Vampirnatur auf die Dauer nicht verleugnen und das spürte er auch. Sie wusste es und triumphierte innerlich.

„Warum belügst du mich, Nicholas?“, fragte sie und tat immer noch so, als sei sie eifersüchtig. „Wenn du mich schon wegen ihr verlassen hast, dann gib es wenigstens zu.“

„Was soll dieser Unsinn? Du weißt, dass deine Anschuldigungen jeder Grundlage entbehren“, erwiderte Nick.

„Ach?“, Janette tat erstaunt. Dann schmiegte sie sich plötzlich an ihn und gurrte mit sanfter Stimme: „Wenn das so ist, dann komm zu mir zurück. Wir beide gehören zusammen – für immer! Hast du das etwa vergessen?“

„Die Sache zwischen uns ist schon lange vorbei“, sagte Nick und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt von sich. „Und du weißt genau, dass Nathalie nicht der Grund dafür ist.“

Janette blickte sich nach der Pathologin um und lächelte verächtlich.

„Was für ein Jammer, nicht wahr, Dr. Lambert?“, meinte sie und wandte sich dann mit einem Blick an alle, die sie immer noch anstarrten: „So ist es nun einmal, wenn die Leidenschaft mich übermannt. Ich hoffe, dass Sie Verständnis für eine Frau wie mich haben, und wünsche Ihnen noch eine Gute Nacht!“

Sie stolzierte hocherhobenen Hauptes davon, wissend, dass viele der Anwesenden ihr nachstarrten. So auch Nicholas und Nathalie.

„Was sollte das Ganze, Nick?“, fragte die Pathologin leise. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung...“, gab er kopfschüttelnd zu. „So habe ich Janette noch nie erlebt. Außerdem verstärkt sich in mir der Eindruck, dass diese Szene, die sie uns eben geliefert hat, alles andere als ernst gemeint war.“

„Aber warum? Dafür muss es einen Grund geben.“

„Na ja, neulich schien sie mir wirklich etwas eifersüchtig auf dich zu sein“, murmelte Nick, der an ihre Vorwürfe dachte, die sie ihm im _Raven_ gemacht hatte. „Aber hinter diesem Auftritt eben steckt noch etwas anderes...“

Intuitiv blickte er in die Ecke, in der LaCroix vorhin noch mit Janette gestanden hatte. Der Platz war leer. 

„Verdammt!“, entfuhr es ihm. „Ich glaube, wir sollten von LaCroix abgelenkt werden. Er ist verschwunden! Wo ist eigentlich Corinne?“

„Ach, sie ist vor ein paar Minuten mit Ihrer Freundin gegangen. Sie wollte bei Eva übernachten“, berichtete Nathalie arglos. Dann jedoch kam ihr ein schlimmer Verdacht und sie wandte sich beunruhigt an ihren Kollegen. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass Corinne sich heimlich mit LaCroix treffen will?“

„Doch, genau das glaube ich!“, sagte Nicholas wütend und stürmte ohne weitere Erklärung aus dem Gebäude. Aber vor dem Eingang fand er die Gesuchten nicht mehr. Voller Zorn musste er sich eingestehen, dass es seinem Meister und Nathalies Cousine gelungen war, ihn auszutricksen. Wie konnte er nur so dämlich sein, auf das Theater von Janette hereinzufallen? Er hatte doch gewusst, dass die Kleine von LaCroix auserwählt worden war, die Ewigkeit mit ihm zu teilen. Niemals hätte er den Alten aus den Augen lassen dürfen, und nun konnte er nichts tun, um das Mädchen vor dem grauenvollen Schicksal zu bewahren, eine Untote zu werden...

 

 


End file.
